Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor
by Misila
Summary: Todo se torció cuando ella murió. Ahora Louis Weasley no se reconoce a sí mismo y lo único que quiere es no recordar para no hacerse daño. Aunque para ello tenga que recurrir a un método que lo marchita lentamente. Terminado.
1. Latidos sin motivo

_Sufrimiento para aliviar el dolor_

* * *

**SINOPSIS**: A sus dieciocho años, Louis Weasley era feliz: acababa de terminar Hogwarts, tenía gente que lo quería y una novia preciosa. Pero todo se torció cuando Noah Longbottom murió _por su culpa_. Ahora no se reconoce a sí mismo y lo único que quiere es no recordar para no hacerse daño. Aunque para ello tenga que recurrir a un método que lo marchita lentamente.

* * *

_Prólogo: Latidos sin motivo_

_Si fueran más prudentes,_  
_si no lo hicieran mal._  
_Si todos escucharan consejos de sus mamás._  
_Por culpa de esa gente, fallecen inocentes._  
_Quizás un día seas tú la persona que lo lamente._  
**Shé-Adiós, mamá**

La persistente lluvia no ha cesado desde anoche, recordando a todos que la pesadilla no ha terminado. Que no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Louis suplica por enésima vez a James que le diga dónde tienen a Noah. Desde la cama, Elijah Anderson los observa con expresión ligeramente ausente debido a la ingente cantidad de fármacos que le han dado para aliviar el dolor de sus heridas.

-Tengo derecho a verla-repite una y otra vez, obstinado.

James suspira y echa un vistazo a Elijah, que parece salir de su trance durante unos segundos y le devuelve una mirada exasperada. La cabeza es lo único que no le duele al ex Slytherin y Louis está poniendo remedio al hecho divinamente. Elijah cierra los ojos, pese a que sus brazos no quieren obedecerle y, por tanto, no puede taparse los oídos para sofocar la voz del primo de su novio.

-Sólo pueden ir a verla sus padres-razona James. Eso no es estrictamente cierto, pero no quiere que su primo tenga que ver a Noah en su estado. Él lo ha hecho y siente que se va a morir, como probablemente le ocurra a la novia de Louis. Pero prefiere no decírselo.

-James, dime dónde está-suplica Louis-. Por favor. _Necesito_ saber si está bien.

James ve las lágrimas asomando de los ojos de Louis y se muerde el labio. Entonces mira a Elijah, que tiene los ojos cerrados y respira profundamente, y se imagina que a él no le hubiesen permitido ver a su novio.

-Está mal-dice tras unos segundos, con la vista fija en las sábanas de la cama de Elijah. No se siente capaz de mirar a su primo a los ojos-. Los sanadores dicen… que su cuerpo está demasiado dañado y que probablemente no sobreviva.

El grito ahogado de Louis hace que James lo mire al fin. Se muerde el labio al percatarse de las lágrimas que mojan el feo corte que se ha hecho en la mejilla.

-Quiero verla-exige Louis con más ímpetu que hasta el momento, alzando la voz un poco. Elijah se despierta dando un respingo y clava sus ojos grises en el rubio con reproche.

James se muerde el labio.

-Vale-accede. Mira a Elijah-. Ahora vengo, ¿vale?-él parece un poco reacio, pero tras unos segundos asiente, luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Ambos salen de la habitación. Pese a que los sanadores le soldaron la cadera anoche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a Louis le duele al caminar y por eso cojea. Sin embargo, no se queja ni una sola vez mientras sigue a su primo por los pasillos de San Mungo, principalmente porque le duele algo más el brazo que tiene en cabestrillo. Finalmente, James se detiene ante una puerta blanca y austera y hace un gesto con la cabeza a Louis para que entre.

Louis cree que el mundo entero se desmorona cuando ve a Noah. O lo que queda de ella.

Noah tiene vendajes en tantas partes de su cuerpo que parece una momia. Y donde los sanadores han decidido dejar que las heridas respiren, tiene tantas que apenas se ve su piel, enrojecida e irritada. Entre muchísimos cables y tubos, se ve su cara… si se le puede llamar así, porque todo el lado izquierdo está quemado y tan desfigurado que Louis se obliga a fijarse en la parte derecha de su rostro para reconocerla, una tarea que tampoco es fácil, teniendo en cuenta el largo corte que va desde su sien hasta su barbilla.

Sus padres y su hermano están sentados en sillas al lado de la cama, paseando la vista de Noah a Louis y de Louis a Noah. A Louis le parece que el dolor de la cadera se acentúa y teme caerse, pero antes de que pueda pensar nada más Frankie hace aparecer una silla tras él. Louis se deja caer, sin apartar la vista de su novia. Se pregunta cómo se tomará Noah el ver su cara tan maltrecha; es tan coqueta… Pero a él le sigue pareciendo hermosa, piensa con firmeza. Noah es el ser más bello del mundo por fuera y por dentro, sin importar lo desfigurada que se vaya a quedar su cara.

Louis se queda un buen rato observando a Noah, dándose cuenta de que ella no estaría así si él hubiese tenido más cuidado anoche. No iba excesivamente rápido, pero debió reducir un poco la velocidad… Merlín, ¿cómo se ha podido poner todo tan mal en menos de un día?

Tras lo que parecen décadas, Noah abre los ojos. Bueno, el izquierdo sólo un poco, porque tiene el párpado en carne viva y debe de dolerle horrores. Mira alrededor y detecta a todos los que hay ahí. A Louis le parece ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus rasgos quemados.

-Mamá-musita en voz muy baja. Hannah Longbottom se acerca a su hija y deposita un beso en la frente, el único lugar que, milagrosamente, no tiene ninguna herida.

-¿Cómo estás, vida?-le pregunta su padre.

-Me voy a morir-dice Noah. A todos los presentes se les encoge el estómago. No lo ha preguntado; lo ha afirmado.

-No, cariño. Eres fuerte y tienes mucho por lo que vivir-replica su madre.

-Pero cansa mucho-protesta Noah en voz baja-. Y… voy a morirme de todas formas, mamá. Lo sé-y entonces mira a su hermano mayor, que se estremece.

A todos les queda claro lo que quiere decir ese gesto. Frankie es un excelente sanador, y cuando ya no hay nada que hacer lo sabe y le duele. Louis se muerde el labio, luchando por no llorar. No es justo. No pueden dejarlo sin Noah.

-No digas esas cosas-la riñe su padre con suavidad-. Si no lo intentas, no lo conseguirás.

-Lo estoy intentando-replica Noah, y su voz suena casi enfadada. Entonces mira a Louis-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunta, con los ojos fijos en el corte que surca la mejilla del joven-. Tienes muy mal aspecto.

Louis agradece que ella no pueda mirarse al espejo.

-El coche se salió de la carretera, ¿recuerdas?-murmura en voz baja, apartando la vista. Noah se está muriendo por su culpa. _Debería ser yo._

Noah parece leer su expresión, porque su rostro mutilado se ensombrece.

-¿Podéis salir un momento?-pide con la voz muy débil. Tras darle un beso cada uno, Neville, Hannah y Frankie salen de la habitación. Entonces Noah mira fijamente a Louis-. Ven.

Los pies de Louis obedecen sin que él tenga que dar la orden, y dos segundos más tarde se encuentra de pie junto a la cama de Noah.

-Lo siento-se disculpa en voz baja-. Si yo no…

-No seas idiota-lo corta la muchacha en voz baja-. No es culpa tuya. Ni de nadie. Y además, ya no importa.

-Pero…-Louis intenta decirle que deje de ser tan pesimista, pero no logra encontrar las palabras, porque muy en el fondo sabe que tiene razón-. No es justo-dice finalmente.

Noah suspira, pero de repente la acomete un acceso de tos. Ambos ven la pequeña mancha de sangre en la almohada, y Louis ruega una vez más poder cambiarse por ella.

-No ha sido tu culpa-le asegura Noah en voz baja y débil. Ahora tiembla ligeramente-. Tengo frío.

Louis toma su mano, llena de pequeños cortes y quemaduras. Noah hace una mueca de dolor, pero no la retira, ni se queja.

-Noah, esto no puede estar pasando-susurra, más asustado de lo que ha estado en toda su vida-. No puede… tú no puedes…

-Me estoy muriendo, Louis-lo interrumpe ella-. Y no quiero hacerlo sin decirte algo-Louis no habla, sólo acaricia una parte del dorso de la mano de Noah que no está magullada-. Sé que es inútil pedirte que no estés triste, así que te _ordeno_ que no te culpes. Olvídate de mí, si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

-No puedo hacer eso-replica Louis. Ni queriendo sería capaz de olvidar a Noah. Se muerde el labio-. Te quiero.

-Yo también-le asegura Noah. Una lágrima sale de su ojo quemado y surca su rostro deformado, y Louis sabe que le escuece, aunque ninguno comenta nada-. Prométeme que estarás bien.

-Noah, no…

-Prométemelo, Louis.

-Te lo prometo-cede Louis, y por un momento siente ganas de sonreír. Incluso estando en las últimas Noah logra llevar la razón.

-Louis…

-¿Qué?

-Me alegro de que no seas tú.

Louis abre la boca para replicar, pero Noah ha cerrado los ojos y su respiración se ha hecho más lenta. Se muerde el labio y se siente todavía peor. ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto? ¿Cómo se puede destrozar el mundo de una persona en tan poco tiempo?

Tras unos minutos observándola dormir, Louis se inclina sobre ella, le da un beso en la frente, y sale de la habitación cojeando. Se da la vuelta cuando está en la puerta para mirarla, y le da la impresión de que Noah sonríe, sólo un poco.

A las nueve horas y veintiocho minutos del uno de julio de dos mil veintitrés, el corazón de Noah Hannah Longbottom se detiene para siempre.

Y el de Louis pierde un motivo para seguir haciéndolo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Hasta la fecha, este fic es el que más trabajo me está costando escribir, porque tengo que hacer uso de toda mi capacidad de empatía para comprender los motivos de Louis para hacer lo que va a hacer. Espero que os guste, al menos yo estoy poniendo todo mi empeño e ilusión.

¿Reviews?


	2. Diario de un Weasley en San Mungo

Hola...

Mi humor cambia según la situación, y este fic no es alegre precisamente, así que me adecuo a las circunstancias.

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **Gaby Sara**, **Feorge-Gred** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del prólogo.

* * *

_Diario de un Weasley en San Mungo_

_Se despertó a media noche a mirar  
si en el reflejo del agua podía encontrar  
aquella risa que un día mudó  
y, por segunda piel, de soledad se vistió.  
_**Mägo de Oz-El poema de la lluvia triste**

_Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Louis William Weasley._

_Si estoy aquí escribiendo esto es porque, gracias al idiota de mi primo, no puedo hacer nada más interesante. Por cierto, estoy desde ayer en San Mungo. Hace menos de un mes que me dieron el alta después del accidente y me encuentro otra vez aquí encerrado. Cómo odio los hospitales._

_Ah, diré lo que me ha pasado. James Sirius Potter, el idiota de mi primo, tuvo la genial idea de colarse en la habitación donde el tío George tiene todas las pociones para inventar cosas. He de admitir que en su momento a mí también me pareció buena idea. Nos pusimos a curiosear, porque hay un montón de cosas interesantes, con tan mala suerte de que nuestro tío nos pilló. James tenía un frasquito de cristal en la mano, y del bote que dio lo tiró lejos. Y "lejos" resultó ser mi pierna. _

_Ahora me duele un poco menos, pero mirarla es asqueroso. Menos mal que me la han vendado y no tengo que verla. Hace un rato ha venido mi prima Rox, y si la hubiera visto le habría dado un infarto, tan seguro como que me llamo Louis._

Maman_ me ha dado este diario para que escriba lo que me pasa mientras estoy aquí. Pero si lo hiciera, pasaríais la mitad del tiempo muertos de aburrimiento y la otra mitad asqueados mientras relato las curas de mi pierna. Así que hablaré… de otra cosa. No sé todavía de qué._

Louis suelta la pluma sobre el libro y se muerde el labio. Lo cierto es que sí sabe de lo que quiere escribir, aunque no sabe la mejor forma de hacerlo. Además, escribir sobre ella le dolerá. Porque, desde hace casi un mes y medio, le duele todo lo que implique recordar a Noah.

Si ella siguiese viva, piensa, ahora estaría con él, distrayéndolo para que no se agobiase ante la perspectiva de dos semanas confinado en una habitación de hospital, haciéndolo reír y olvidar el dolor de su pierna.

_Pero está muerta_, se recuerda Louis, y aprieta las mandíbulas para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos. _Por mi culpa_, agrega, y sabe que es verdad.

_Noah murió hace un mes y medio._

_Fue una noche que volvíamos de una fiesta. Estábamos James, Noah, el novio de James, que por cierto me cae muy mal (me niego a escribir el nombre raro ése que tiene más de lo necesario), y yo. Íbamos en el coche de James, al que se lo habían regalado sus padres. Pero conducía yo, que también tengo el carné de coche, porque él estaba tan borracho que si Elijah no lo hubiese arrastrado al coche no hubiera sido capaz de subir por su propio pie. Juro que yo no probé ni una gota de alcohol; además, nunca le he visto el atractivo a emborracharte y hacer gilipolleces de las que luego ni te acuerdas. Y llovía. Llovía mucho, tanto que ni se veía la carretera. Yo conducía muy lento, aunque Noah, que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, insistía en que disminuyese todavía más la velocidad._

_Le hice caso, como siempre. Noah solía tener razón. James, desde el asiento de atrás, comentó que hasta un peatón podría adelantarnos. A mí me daba igual. Noah estaba más tranquila, y además yo podía ver mejor lo que teníamos delante._

_Pero no todo el mundo tiene dos dedos de luces. Se creen dioses, capaces de conseguirlo todo con sólo desearlo, sin querer creer que la vida es frágil, que la gente puede morir. Piensan que morirán de viejos. Yo también lo pensaba entonces. "Dormiré cuando me muera", la de veces que James y yo hemos dicho esa frase, cada vez que nos reñían por no poder estarnos ni un minuto quietos. Y hasta esa noche, estuve convencido de que ésa era la única verdad._

_Era una curva cerrada, con la poca visibilidad que tenía reducida a un borrón. Y del borrón salieron dos luces, supongo que de un coche. El caso es que, pese a que iba haciendo eses por la carretera mojada, no era muy difícil adivinar que iba derechito a nosotros. Di un volantazo para esquivarlo, pero se me olvidó que más allá del borde de la calzada había un precioso terraplén preparado para los cuatro, y que la Muerte acechaba esa noche, dispuesta a llevarse a alguno de nosotros._

_No sé cuántas vueltas dio el coche, porque a la tercera dejó de importarme. Sólo estoy seguro de que, cuando se detuvo, estábamos boca abajo, y el vehículo se había convertido en un montón de chatarra. James salió por la ventana del asiento de atrás y me ayudó a salir a mí. Luego se encargó de sacar a Elijah, que parecía estar inconsciente. Ya no se reía, pese a que minutos antes se había burlado de que avanzásemos a tan poca velocidad. Llamaba a Elijah y lo sacudía para despertarlo, sin éxito. A pesar de lo asustado que estaba, era el menos herido de los cuatro._

_A mí me dolía todo, y aunque apenas podía moverme miré por la ventana para ver cómo estaba Noah. Seguía en el interior del coche, pero no podía salir porque tenía las piernas atrapadas. No obstante, se movía. Metí una mano por la ventana para tomar la suya. Ella lloraba, tenía miedo por lo que acababa de pasar, pero yo no podía hacer nada más que hablarle y prometerle que todo saldría bien._

_Idiota de mí._

_Después de un rato, no sé si largo o corto, James, que había conseguido espabilar un poco a Elijah, se levantó y dijo algo de avisar a alguien antes de desaparecerse. Se esfumó justo a tiempo para no oír a su novio, que en esos momentos no me parecía tan idiota, pedirle que se quedara. Fue entonces, mientras llovía como si se fuese a inundar todo el mundo y Elijah, que parecía no ser del todo consciente de lo que pasaba, murmuraba el nombre de James entre cosas incomprensibles, cuando me desmayé._

_No he preguntado qué ocurrió después, porque lo supongo. Pero creo que James volvió con sanadores y nos llevaron a San Mungo._

_Después murió Noah. No sé si es un consuelo, pero al menos pude hablar con ella y despedirme antes de… bueno, de que muriera._

_Le prometí que estaría bien. Sé que no estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, porque no salgo con James ni me río. Pero no puedo hacer nada. No es mi culpa, es ella la que se ha ido, así que no tiene derecho a exigir. Supongo. _

_Al menos he encontrado una forma de no sufrir, aunque sea durante unas horas. Y aunque al idiota de James no le parezca bien._

James debe de tener un sexto sentido o algo, porque en cuanto Louis lo menciona en su diario, su primo entra en la habitación. Louis se enjuga rápidamente las lágrimas que se le han escapado recordando a Noah, aunque el muchacho las ve de todas formas. Louis lo ve morderse el labio, preocupado, y busca algún tema para evitar que le pregunte lo mismo que todos:

-¿Qué tal en el exterior?

-Eh…-James se encoge de hombros-. Igual que siempre, supongo. ¿Te sigue doliendo la pierna? Ya te he dicho que no era mi intención, pero es que el tío George me dio un susto que no veas…

-James-lo interrumpe Louis-. Cállate. Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

-Ya, pero aun así…-James se muerde el labio-. Es un poco triste, ¿no? Hace un mes que saliste de aquí y ahora…-pero se interrumpe al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y mira a Louis con remordimiento.

Que no es que a Louis no le duela el corazón como si se lo estuviesen arrancando cada vez que recuerda que Noah ya no volverá, pero le irrita un poco que todo el mundo crea (sepa) que es de cristal. Prefiere no comentar nada al respecto.

-No pasa nada-le asegura-. ¿Sigues con el idiota?

James pone los ojos en blanco. Louis no puede ni ver a Elijah. El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Oye, yo nunca protesté cuando…-pero vuelve a quedarse callado-. Pero si Elijah es un encanto.

-Lo que tú digas-replica Louis, y suspira con tristeza.

James se da cuenta.

Él también se siente mal por la muerte de Noah. Era su mejor amiga, y la primera, después de Elijah y él mismo, a quien tuvo el valor de confesarle sus preferencias sexuales. Es triste tener que hacerse a la idea de que ya no tiene a nadie de quien quejarse porque parece su segunda madre, ni a quien consolar cada vez que discute con Louis. Pero James sabe que Louis lo está pasando mucho peor que él.

Por un momento, James se imagina cómo estaría él de haber sido Elijah quien hubiera muerto en el accidente. Se estremece sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

_Bienvenidos al día número ocho de mi confinamiento en esta puñetera habitación blanca y aburrida. Creo que me voy a volver loco como no salga de aquí rápido…_

_James ha estado aquí hace un rato. Apenas ha dicho nada, y mejor, porque últimamente se las ingenia para que todo lo que diga me recuerde a Noah. En realidad, _todo_ me recuerda a ella, pero él más, porque siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, desde antes de empezar Hogwarts. Le lanzaba sapos, porque a ella le daban miedo y a mí me encantaba hacerla rabiar._

_Si pudiera moverme de esta dichosa cama le daría patadas a todo lo que hay en esta habitación. No aguanto más estar aquí metido y solo. Vale que a veces Vic viene a ver qué tal estoy y si necesito algo, pero se pasa la mayoría del día curando enfermedades raras o con su novio. Desde que acapara a mi hermana, Teddy no mola. _

_Minnie viene sobre todo por las tardes, cuando termina de trabajar en la tienda del tío George. Me ha comentado que sale con un chico, aunque no ha querido decirme quién. Seguro que él también la acapara y por eso no viene a verme. Cuando lo pille lo desollaré, y luego le daré su cabeza a Minnie, por si quiere llevarlo con ella a todos lados._

_Merlín, sí que estoy aburrido, porque hablar de formas de asesinar a los novios de mis hermanas… Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito ir a la plaza y ver al grupo._

_Oh, no he hablado de ellos aún, ahora que me doy cuenta. El grupo son cinco personas, muggles todos. James y yo los conocimos hace unas semanas, cuando él me convenció de ir a un concierto. Si esperaba distraerme, no lo consiguió. Pero lo que sí hizo fue que yo descubriera la forma de distraerme. Aunque eso no se lo diré, porque sé que no le hace mucha gracia el tema._

_Pero a lo que voy. En el grupo están Leanne, que es la más simpática de todos; Gendry, que es un estúpido y además más desconfiado que un duende; Chris, alias el Agujas; Manoslargas (no tengo ni idea de su nombre de pila) e Inés. Inés es sólo una niña, me parece que tiene la edad de Lily, Hugo y Rox… y la pobre ha estado a punto de morirse ya dos veces. Pero es que es tonta, porque en cuanto le dan el alta vuelve a las andadas. No me extrañaría que cuando vaya a verlos de nuevo esté con otra sobredosis. Vamos, completamente idiota._

Louis suspira. Hace un rato que se ha dado cuenta de que escribir no es suficiente para lograr ignorar el extraño nerviosismo que lo hace estar revolviéndose continuamente en la cama.

Sabe por qué es, porque ya le ha pasado antes. Recuerda la jeringa que Leanne lo convenció para clavarse en el concierto. Es eso lo que necesita. Eso, y nada más.

En ese momento entra su hermana por la puerta. Vic entorna los ojos al ver que se ha mordido tanto las uñas que empiezan a sangrarle.

-Louis, ¿estás bien?-pregunta con preocupación.

-De maravilla-gruñe él-. ¿Qué haces aquí?-le suelta con cierta brusquedad.

Victoire sacude la cabeza.

-Venía a limpiarte la herida-comenta-. Si no vas a arrancarme las manos de un mordisco, claro-agrega, mordaz.

Louis respira hondo, recordando que su hermana no le ha hecho nada.

-No, no te morderé. Perdona-se disculpa. Victoire se sienta en un lado de la cama, retira las sábanas y le aparta los vendajes.

Para alivio de ambos, la pierna de Louis ya tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Ha recuperado ya la totalidad de la carne carcomida por el ácido, y las marcas se van desdibujando, ayudadas tanto por su condición de mago como por su ascendencia veela. Probablemente ni le quede cicatriz.

-Me parece que a lo mejor puedes salir la semana que viene-vaticina Victoire alegremente después de colocar las vendas limpias alrededor de la pierna de su hermano. Louis sonríe, contento por la noticia-. Lo hablaré con mis superiores, pero no creo que haya problema.

Louis se percata de que el tono de su hermana es un tanto frío.

-Oye, Vic, ¿te pasa algo?

-No… nada-Vic recoge las cosas con un floreo de su varita y sale de la habitación apresuradamente-. Hasta luego-se despide antes de cerrar la puerta.

Louis tiene la certeza de que su hermana miente.

* * *

_Vaya, qué oscuro está… ¿Qué hago yo en un bosque? ¿Y por qué tiene que llover tanto? No me gusta la lluvia, se me pega el pelo a la cara y es agobiante._

_Alguien me agarra el brazo. Me giro y veo a Noah. Qué guapa está, se ha puesto ese vestido rosa que tanto dice que le gusta. A mí también me gusta, es precioso. Noah es preciosa. Con cualquier vestido, y sin vestir todavía más._

_-Vamos, es muy tarde-me dice, sonriendo._

_Me acerco, pero ella da un paso hacia atrás y niega con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto. No entiendo nada, y me duele que me acabe de rechazar._

_-No lo estás haciendo bien, Louis-me riñe, y su voz suena casi como la de mi madre-. Nada bien._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-doy un paso más hacia Noah, pero ella retrocede dos, alejándose más de mí-. Noah, no entiendo por qué… ¿Qué he hecho?_

_Noah no responde. Doy otro paso hacia ella. Esta vez da tres pasos hacia atrás. No sé si gritarle por apartarse o llorar, porque no quiero que se aleje de mí. Pero no hago ninguna de las dos cosas. Me acerco a ella dos pasos. Ella pone un pie por detrás, otro, otro y…_

_Su pie derecho se apoya sólo sobre aire, y Noah cae hacia atrás, hacia un precipicio que, estoy seguro, no existía hasta hace dos segundos. Desaparece de mi vista como un cometa rosa._

_Me acerco corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, pero para cuando llego no estoy en ese bosque lluvioso, sino en una habitación blanca. No entiendo cómo, pero ahora estoy sentado en una cama, y mi madre me ha cogido la mano y habla en francés tan rápido que apenas la entiendo, pero suena como "Tu n'a fait pas rien", una y otra vez._

_En ese momento, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Frankie. Está llorando, pero no entiendo por qué. Sólo quiero volver a por Noah. ¿Cómo de profundo era ese barranco? Debe de haberse hecho daño al caer._

_-Está… muerta. Noah._

-¡No! ¡No, no!

Se incorpora tan bruscamente que se marea, y su pánico y su desorientación aumentan.

Oye unos pasos acercarse a él rápidamente, pero no sabe ni siquiera de quién se trata; la habitación está demasiado oscura para ver nada, y los postigos de la ventana están cerrados. Pero tampoco es que le importe. Siente que se va a ahogar de miedo, de dolor, de impotencia. De todo. Su orgullo no hace nada para impedir que las lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas ni que sus hombros se estremezcan cada vez que solloza.

-Sólo era una pesadilla, Louis.

Unos brazos lo rodean y unos labios le dan un beso en un lado de la cabeza, pero a Louis no le importa.

-No…-musita-. Noah… Noah…

Una mano le acaricia el pelo.

-Venga, va, no pasa nada.

Entonces Louis reconoce la voz como la de Dominique. Se refugia en el hombro de su hermana, todavía desorientado, y después de unos segundos le devuelve el abrazo, temblando violentamente y aún llorando.

Tras unos minutos, Louis logra calmarse un poco. Se separa de su hermana y se enjuga las lágrimas, algo más tranquilo, pero sigue temblando y evocando el sueño una y otra vez.

-Lo siento, Minnie-le dice-. Tenía una pesadilla.

Dominique enciende su varita, y su rostro cansado se ilumina por la luz blanco-azulada. Le revuelve el pelo de nuevo a Louis.

-No te preocupes. Pero me has asustado, te he oído gritar desde el pasillo-Louis baja la vista-. ¿Estás mejor?-Louis se encoge de hombros y se recuesta en las almohadas. Ahora que vuelve a pensar con claridad, se siente ridículo por el espectáculo que ha montado-. Has soñado con ella, ¿no?-pregunta Minnie en voz baja.

-Un poco-responde Louis. Le duele la garganta; sí que debe de haber gritado-. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunta-. Es muy tarde…

-Venía a hablar… um… con Vic-responde Dominique de forma no muy convincente. Louis la mira-. No puedes seguir así, Louis.

-¿Así cómo?

Minnie entorna los ojos.

-Pues así como estás. Te pasas el tiempo pensando en Noah. No digo que sea malo, pero está muerta. Nadie puede cambiar eso. Y mereces… no sé, estar mejor.

Louis prefiere no responder a eso, porque sabe que acabará mal con su hermana.

-¿Puedes llamar al señor Payne?

-¿Para qué?

-Tú llámalo.

Dominique sale de la habitación, y Louis aprovecha para cerrar los ojos y tratar de olvidar lo que ha soñado. No puede. No puede olvidar a Noah cayendo por el precipicio, igual que no puede olvidar la última vez que habló con ella. Al menos, no para siempre.

Pero ha descubierto que durante un tiempo sí es capaz de hacerlo. Ahora no es tan fácil, pero tampoco imposible. La poción para dormir sólo lo mantendrá tranquilo unas horas, aunque luego sea peor, pero prefiere eso a pasar toda la noche atormentándose con los recuerdos. Poco le importa que eso sea una muestra de cobardía.

Minnie vuelve tras unos minutos con el sanador Payne. A Louis sólo le hace falta poner cara de cordero degollado para convencerlo de que le dé poción para dormir sin soñar.

Unos minutos más tarde, se bebe toda la poción de golpe.

-Buenas noches- murmura con una pequeña sonrisa antes de sumirse en un profundo sopor lleno de vacío.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Si seguís teniendo dudas de lo que está haciendo Louis, no os preocupéis, el siguiente paso es poner un neón, y ya lo estoy preparando.

¿Reviews?


	3. El grupo

Hola de nuevo.

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa** y **Gaby Sara** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Y a los que me añaden a favoritos y alertas de contrabando.**  
**

La canción no termina de convencerme, no por la letra, sino por el tono, que no podría ser menos apropiado para la situación. En fin, supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta.

* * *

_El grupo_

_Ayahuasca, con un trago basta  
y a las costas perdidas de ti mismo.  
Viajarás, volarás, conocerás mucho más de ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-La soga del muerto (Ayahuasca)**

Unos días más tarde, James sale del hospital hecho un manojo de sentimientos encontrados. Rabia, por la actitud de su primo; tristeza, porque sabe que está sufriendo y que no hay manera de ayudarlo; ganas de ir a El Refugio y contárselo todo al tío Bill, porque eso sí es algo que está en su mano remediar de alguna forma; impotencia, porque sabe que no puede hacerlo, porque Louis no volvería a hablarle en la vida.

_¿Y si dejo que siga? ¿Y si un día se le va la mano y…?_

James se estremece cuando sale a la calle, pese a que están a finales de agosto y todavía hace calor. No tiene la menor idea de qué hacer, porque todos los caminos le parecen callejones sin salida, y no puede volver atrás.

La muerte de Noah les ha afectado a todos. Aunque no tanto como Louis, James también la echa de menos; echa de menos a la chica con la que fingía estar cuando otra pretendiente se pasaba de pesada, a la muchacha risueña que adoraba verlos hacer los deberes para convertir errores garrafales en tonterías que podían pasarle a cualquiera, a la primera que supo, después de él mismo y del propio Eljah, de su relación con el Slytherin.

Sin darse cuenta, James ha acabado frente a la casa de Elijah. Supone que necesita hablar con alguien, y Elijah es atento, muy cariñoso y, sobre todo, siempre tiene el consejo adecuado. Además de ser guapísimo, pero eso James lo tiene tan asumido que no suele pensarlo demasiado a menudo.

-¿Es que no podías esperar?-pregunta Elijah cuando le abre la puerta, y entonces James se acuerda de que han quedado en media hora.

Es obvio que su novio acaba de salir de la ducha, no sólo por la toalla que le cubre lo justo, sino porque está chorreando. Le da un beso en los labios para saludarlo, deja la puerta abierta para que entre James y camina hacia su cuarto dejando huellas de agua en el suelo. El muchacho lo sigue con cautela, hasta que Elijah aclara que su madre ha salido.

-Uf, menos mal-suspira él, dejándose caer en la cama de Elijah mientras él se viste y se seca el pelo. La madre de su novio le inspira terror, tan seria, callada y desconfiada. James está seguro de que esa mujer no ha sonreído en su vida, y se pregunta cómo Elijah puede ser tan risueño habiéndose criado con ella. Aunque tampoco es que lo haya preguntado.

-¿Por qué has venido tan pronto?-pregunta Elijah, al que nunca se le escapa una. _Slytherin tenía que ser._

-Eh…-James recuerda a su primo-. En realidad, necesito desahogarme con alguien y tú eres…

-… el único que no te matará cuando se entere de lo que quiera que hayas hecho-completa Elijah, asomando la cabeza por el cuello de su camiseta. James se queda tan embelesado que está a punto de darle la razón.

-Sí… ¡No! ¡No he hecho nada!-exclama rápidamente. Elijah ríe y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Entonces?

-Es… Es Louis-empieza James. Elijah asiente, y se frota la cabeza con una toalla para secarse el pelo mientras lo escucha-. Sabes que desde lo de Noah no ha estado… muy bien-Elijah asiente y alza una ceja, invitándolo a continuar-. Tiene un problema-explica.

-Problemas tenemos todos, James-replica Elijah-. ¿Qué pasa?

James se muerde el labio; es curioso, pero pese a que lleva toda su vida presumiendo de tener el tacto de su tío Ron, no quiere soltarlo tal y como es, sino un poco suavizado. Cuando hace cinco minutos hubiera despreciado ese gesto que, en su opinión, es una forma de ser falso.

-Está muy mal por lo de Noah-vale, igual ha suavizado tanto que ni siquiera ha mencionado lo que realmente le preocupa.

-Pero eso es normal-opina Elijah-. La quería, ¿no? Es normal que la eche de menos. Es como si ahora yo me muriera. A lo mejor me equivoco, pero creo que, como mínimo, estarías un poco triste, ¿verdad?

James lo mira y por un momento se imagina que hubiera sido Elijah el que hubiese muerto aquella noche. La idea se le hace tan insoportable que se queda sin habla durante unos segundos. Mira a Elijah y lo abraza, estremeciéndose. Su novio le frota la espalda, comprensivo. Tras varios minutos, James se separa de él y lo mira.

-Vale… no es sólo eso. Es que… ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al concierto?-Elijah asiente; fue hace unas tres semanas, el día del cumpleaños de Louis, y en realidad él no acudió, porque estaba visitando a su tía en Noruega, pero James le contó con todo lujo de detalles cómo se hizo con la púa de la guitarra después de tirarse literalmente encima de otros asistentes para atraparla y aturdir a un muggle con complejo de gorila y muy malas pulgas-. Pues… conocimos a un grupo de muggles. Y nos convencieron para que probáramos…-James se queda a mitad de la frase.

-¿Probar qué?-lo anima Elijah.

-No me acuerdo de cómo se llama-admite James-. Puede que fuera una mezcla de varias cosas, pero sé que es una droga muggle, y muy fuerte, porque creo que no había hipogrifos bailando con sirenas en la habitación-añade, frunciendo el ceño al recordarlo-. Y luego tenía el peor dolor de cabeza de la Historia-Elijah lo mira con la ceja alzada-. ¿Qué?-le suelta, un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Te estuviste drogando?-pregunta su novio sin rodeos, sin saber muy bien si debe estar sorprendido o enfadado. Se decide por la primera opción; James ya tiene una madre. Una temible, por cierto.

-No; lo estaba probando-matiza James. No es lo mismo-. Y tampoco es para que me mires así-agrega, porque aguantarle la mirada a Elijah durante mucho rato, sobre todo cuando él tiene esa expresión, hace que se sienta incómodo-. Lucy es peor, y eso que sólo tiene dieciséis años. Además, no he vuelto a tocar ninguna jeringuilla-le asegura, y por un momento parece un niño pequeño prometiendo que no volverá a hacer ninguna trastada-. Pero Louis sí.

Por fin. Le ha costado horrores, pero por fin James lo ha dicho. Y ha logrado suavizarlo y todo. Elijah sacude la cabeza.

-O sea-empieza-, que tu primo está enganchado a una droga muggle de cuyo nombre no te acuerdas.

-Más o menos-admite James. Entonces suspira-. ¿Y yo qué hago?

Elijah se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-James asiente-. No tengo ni idea.

El muchacho alza las cejas.

-Buena verdad, la tuya-comenta, y por un momento está a punto de reírse, pero no le parece muy adecuado hacerlo-. ¿Entonces? ¿Ato a Louis a un árbol hasta que se le pase?

-Díselo a alguien-sugiere Elijah-. A sus padres, o a sus hermanas. No sé, digo yo que algo podrán hacer. Creo que los muggles tienen unos sitios en los que se desenganchan de esas cosas. Clínicas de oxidación, o algo así.

-Pero Louis no querrá ni hablar del tema-replica James-. Se lo he dejado caer antes y casi me muerde.

Agacha la cabeza, triste. Elijah supone que no le hace gracia la opción más correcta, porque con lo imbécil que es Louis Weasley probablemente no vuelva a hablarle. Sin embargo, al joven ex Slytherin le parece que es lo mejor. Y mira que no traga al primo de su novio, pero de ahí a desear que estire la pata hay un trecho. Además, si eso ocurriese James se deprimiría muchísimo, un efecto secundario que él no está dispuesto a soportar.

-Anda, vamos-dice, tomándole la mano.

-¿Dónde?

-Habíamos quedado para ir al cine, ¿recuerdas?-responde Elijah, sonriendo y tirando de él para ponerlo en pie. James lo mira con cara de cordero degollado-. Venga, James. No te quiebres la cabeza ahora, que tu primo no se va a morir porque esperes un rato para decidir lo que vas a hacer.

* * *

No es Louis el único que lleva mal la muerte de Noah. Con toda certeza, desde luego, es la persona que peor lo está intentando superar, pero hay más gente a la que la muerte, con sólo dieciocho años, de esa joven alegre y sonriente ha afectado.

Por ejemplo, su hermano Frank.

Dominique ya no sabe qué hacer para animarlo. Ha probado a llevarlo de compras, a la playa, al campo, a simplemente abrazarlo, a asegurarle que no pudo hacer más por Noah de lo que hizo… y nada da resultado.

Al menos, el joven abandona un poco su melancolía cuando ella cambia de tema. Pero el tema escogido tiene que ser uno que no se pueda relacionar, ni remotamente, con su hermana, por lo que es difícil. Dominique acaba por hablarle de la cada vez menos probable futura boda de su hermana.

-Vaya-comenta él-. ¿Pero tu hermana y Teddy no son muy jóvenes?

-Supongo que, si dos personas se quieren, no hay problema con ello-opina Dominique-. ¿Y si nos casáramos nosotros ahora?

Frankie sonríe.

-No estaría mal.

-Pero pensarían que estoy embarazada, por eso no lo hacemos-agrega Dominique, sonriendo-. Además, yo no quiero casarme-al ver que su novio la mira dolido, aclara-: No es por ti. Es simplemente que Dominique Longbottom suena horriblemente mal.

Frank se echa a reír, y Minnie sonríe, satisfecha.

-La verdad es que es cierto. Pero podrías conservar tu apellido.

-Sí, también. O podrías ponerte tú el mío. Es bastante injusto que las mujeres tengamos que adoptar otro apellido cuando nos casamos, ¿no crees? Es como si no tuviéramos importancia, como si al ponernos el apellido del hombre nos convirtiese en algo de su propiedad… Además, incluso en otros países, si nos casáramos, yo sería "Dominique Weasley de Longbottom". Como el que dice: "El libro de Runas de Longbottom"…

Cuando a Dominique le da la vena feminista, no hay quien la pare. Frankie la abraza.

-Cállate, he entendido lo que querías decir a la primera.

Minnie lo besa.

-Pero admite que Dominique Longbottom suena fatal.

-Como si Frank Weasley sonara mucho mejor-replica él.

-Lo mejor es que cada uno tenga su propio apellido-dictamina Dominique-. Por cierto, ¿te vienes a cenar a mi casa esta noche?

* * *

Cuando Frankie se siente mejor, Minnie va a otra área del hospital mágico.

Lo cierto es que se le hace increíblemente raro estar ayudando a la misma hermana a la que toda su vida ha intentado sin éxito superar. Pero la situación lo requiere.

Su hermana le contó, precisamente la misma noche que consoló a Louis tras su pesadilla, que hace semanas que Teddy está distante con ella. Al principio, Minnie pensó que Victoire simplemente necesitaba su dosis diaria de atención, como le suele ocurrir. Pero tras una comida familiar en la que su primo postizo ha pasado más rato desgnomizando el jardín por orden de la abuela Molly y compitiendo con James y Fred por ver quién lanzaba los gnomos más lejos, ella también empieza a tener sus dudas.

Ha hablado con él, dejándoselo caer, pero Teddy insiste en que está como siempre con Victoire y que es una exagerada.

Y la pobre Vic está pasándolo fatal. Tiene un miedo atroz de que Teddy se haya cansado de ella y por eso no le hace caso.

Entra en la consulta que su hermana se ganó a pulso (porque a pesar de lo que digan muchas otras sanadoras jóvenes, a Victoire le gusta conseguir las cosas porque se las merezca, no por su físico), y la encuentra comiéndose una pera. Vic la saluda, mastica sin abrir la boca, traga y sonríe con esos modales que su madre nunca logró inculcar en Minnie.

-Hola. ¿Has hablado con él?

-Sí-responde Dominique-. Y dice que eres una paranoica, y que dejes de usarme de correveidile.

Victoire suspira.

-No lo soy-dice con firmeza-. Es él el que me evita. Ni siquiera vino al funeral de Noah, y todo lo que hizo para disculparse fue enviar una nota. ¡Una nota!

Minnie le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermana. A ella sólo se le da bien consolar a Louis, con el resto del mundo es un desastre en lo que a palabras reconfortantes se refiere.

Pero se dice que, como Teddy haga llorar a su hermana, le partirá la cara. A ver de qué color se le pone el pelo.

* * *

Louis casi echa a correr rumbo a la luz del sol en cuanto su hermana le da la noticia de que puede salir del hospital. Le duele un poco la pierna al andar, pero no es nada insalvable.

Tiene unas ganas inmensas, por no llamarlo necesidad imperiosa, de ir a ver al grupo. Bueno, en realidad, ellos le interesan poco. Lo que le interesa es lo que pueden ofrecerle. Louis se muerde las uñas, nervioso, mientras sale del destartalado hospital mágico. Está seguro de que no aguantará ni un día más sin ir a verlos; anoche se sorprendió arañándose los brazos con las pocas uñas que le quedan para tratar de calmar la ansiedad.

Sin embargo, cuando se aparece no lo hace en el callejón anexo a la pequeña plaza de Manchester en la que se reúne el grupo, sino en otro lugar muy distinto.

Se materializa junto a la fría cancela de metal del cementerio y observa las hileras de tumbas. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta al instante. Odia ese lugar, odia la cancela, odia las tumbas. Odia incluso el cadáver, probablemente irreconocible, en el que antes habitaba Noah. Ahora lo considera un cuerpo frío e impersonal, con tanto que ver con su novia como una aguja con una snitch.

Camina a paso lento por el camino que ya se sabe de memoria hasta llegar a la lápida de mármol blanco con el nombre de Noah grabado, justo sobre las fechas de su nacimiento y su muerte. Louis se arrodilla y acaricia los surcos con forma de números. El deseo de ocupar el lugar de la persona que está unos metros por debajo de él se apodera de su mente de nuevo, haciendo que por un momento se olvide de todo lo demás, incluso de lo que hará cuando salga del cementerio.

_Debería haber sido yo_.

Sabe que pensarlo no le hace ningún bien, sabe que no sirve absolutamente para nada, pero Louis no puede evitar que esas cuatro palabras retumben constantemente en su mente. Además, está de acuerdo con ellas. Él conducía. Él debería haber muerto.

Tras un tiempo que no se molesta en contar, Louis hace aparecer una rosa de la nada y la deja sobre la lápida. Se pone en pie, contempla el nombre de Noah una última vez, y se desaparece sin salir del cementerio siquiera.

Se dirige al lugar en el que estaba apenas tres horas antes de que James le gastase la broma por la cual ha estado varias semanas con una ansiedad insoportable.

Es una pequeña plaza poco transitada de Manchester que está a pocos metros del lugar donde se celebró el concierto en el que empezó todo. Louis no sabe muy bien qué pensar de todo eso. Aunque en realidad hay poco que pensar. Lo único que tiene que hacer es inyectarse la heroína y dejar de tener alma por un rato.

Tiene bastante dinero ahorrado, regalo de su familia cuando se graduó, en teoría para que pueda vivir bien hasta que encuentre trabajo. Cosa que está más bien complicada, teniendo en cuenta que hace sólo dos meses que Louis terminó Hogwarts. Pero de momento no tiene apenas gastos que cubrir, porque el pequeño piso que comparte con James lo pagaron a medias su padre y el tío Harry.

-Hola-lo recibe una voz irónica cuando pone un pie en el rincón más oscuro de la plaza. Louis se lleva la mano al bolsillo de los vaqueros, donde guarda su varita, pero se abstiene de sacarla. No a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario. Ante él tiene a cuatro drogadictos de los que podría deshacerse fácilmente, pero no le parece muy correcto. Además, son muggles. Luego tendría que dar explicaciones al Ministerio. Y duda mucho que la tía Hermione, por mucho que lo quiera, se lo tomase bien.

-Hola, Leanne.

Leanne es una muchacha que tendrá unos veintidós o veintitrés años, aunque no los aparenta. Lo que Louis no sabría decir es si aparenta más o menos. Viéndola de lejos, uno diría que es menor que el propio Louis, porque es pequeña y tan delgada que cuando se pone una camiseta con un mínimo de escote, como ahora, se le pueden ver con claridad las clavículas y las costillas. Tiene los brazos y las piernas de alambre, tan delgados que uno no se explica cómo se mantiene en pie. Sin embargo, a medida que ella se acerca da la sensación de que el tiempo avanza a pasos agigantados, porque su rostro es pálido y traslúcido; sus ojos, saltones en mitad de su rostro huesudo, con un brillo de desorientación en la mirada, como si ni ella misma supiese qué hace ahí. Tiene el pelo seco, quebradizo y sin vida. Eso sí; Leanne podrá dar pena por su aspecto, pero las veces que Louis ha hablado con ella ha podido comprobar que no lo es. Tiene una lengua afilada capaz de decir cosas que hieren más que una cruciatus y romper más que un reducto.

-¿Lo de siempre?-pregunta ella. Louis asiente.

Un chico que hay sentado en un banco tira la colilla del cigarro que estaba fumando, se levanta de un salto y se acerca a Louis con un gruñido amenazador. El muchacho no retrocede, aunque se palpa el bolsillo de los vaqueros sólo para asegurarse.

Se llama Gendry y es menor que él. Dieciséis años. Sin embargo, parece mucho más viejo tanto de lejos como de cerca. De constitución corpulenta, los huesos que se le marcan bajo la piel le confieren un aspecto de anciano y frágil. Tiene varias canas y los ojos verdes hundidos, escondidos entre la máscara de cera que es su rostro. Leanne le contó a Louis que él también perdió a alguien, más concretamente a su madre, en un incendio que dejó su casa convertida en un amasijo de escombros quemados. Louis lo compadecería de no ser porque Gendry lo odia desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Sentados en el banco, otros dos chicos y una muchacha menuda observan. Manoslargas, con el pelo castaño, los ojos casi negros y más esquelético que Leanne y Gendry juntos, que obtiene el dinero para costearse la heroína robando carteras a viandantes desprevenidos; Chris, alias el Agujas, un joven negro con el pelo rapado y una ridícula perilla, con un arsenal de jeringuillas siempre en la mano, e Inés.

Inés tiene sólo tiene quince años. Menuda, pelirroja y con los ojos más verdes que Louis ha visto en su vida, incluidos los del tío Harry. Debería estar estudiando, pero, como ella misma dice, _pasa de esas polladas_. Sus padres viven por y para su trabajo, y nunca le han dedicado atención. Es la más joven del grupo, y según Leanne su vida ha pendido de un hilo dos veces por sobredosis. Louis no comprende por qué la muchacha no lo deja, habiéndose llevado ya varios sustos. Si a él le pasase algo así, piensa, lo dejaría inmediatamente.

-Primero el dinero, niño pijo-gruñe Gendry.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. Ese montón de idiotas son unos desconfiados. Excepto Leanne, que es la única que a veces habla con él, y quizá Inés, nadie se fía de nadie. Louis suspira y saca el dinero del bolsillo, y se lo tiende a Gendry. Hasta que no lo ha contado, no da la señal a Leanne para que le dé a Louis lo que quiere.

Louis le dedica una sonrisa irónica a Gendry. Merlín, cómo lo odia.

-No te preocupes por tu dinero, ahí lo tienes-le dice, antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en un callejón para desaparecerse. Sabe que cuando se droga es vulnerable, y él tampoco se fía de lo que puedan hacerle mientras no está en pleno uso de sus facultades.

Se materializa en el salón del piso. Llama a James, pero por suerte para él ha salido. Mejor. Sabe que a su primo no le haría gracia enterarse.

_Pero es mi vida_, piensa Louis casi con rabia unos minutos más tarde, observando fijamente la jeringuilla llena de líquido ámbar. _Es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con ella_, añade, apretando las mandíbulas al notar el pinchazo de la aguja en el brazo.

Y James no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No os hacéis una idea de lo que me está costando todo esto... Pero estoy satisfecha con cómo ha quedado.

¿Reviews?


	4. Antigua compañera

¡Hola!

Una vez más, aquí estoy. Que conste que subiré con más frecuencia este fic porque me aburro mucho y me entretengo más leyendo y respondiendo reviews.

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Marce**, **Julietaa**, **Emily** y todos los que me seguís y sufrís con Louis en silencio (como las hemorroides) sin hacer acto de presencia.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Sí... si aquí de tener problemas no se libra nadie. Que los de Louis son de salud, vale; pero hay más tipos de dificultades en esta vida (guau, parezco una octogenaria). En fin.

Os dejo con el capítulo. La canción... JO-DER, la canción. Escuché por primera vez a Adele hace dos semanas y me declaro fan incondicional suya.

* * *

_Antigua compañera_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too.  
Don't forget me, I beg.  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead".  
_**Adele-Someone like you**

-No. Me niego. Rotundamente y categóricamente y _porquenoquieromente._

-No seas imbécil.

-Imbécil eres tú si te crees que voy a ir, Anderson.

Elijah suspira y mira a James con exasperación. Están en el piso que comparte con Louis, que dicho sea de paso lleva varios días sin dar señales de vida. Su novio está sentado de brazos cruzados en su cama, negando con la cabeza como un niño pequeño y con el ceño fruncido.

-No es tan malo; son personas, no monstruos. Mi madre no te va a comer, y Thomas es buena gente.

Esa frase parece hacer que James vuelva a razonar. El joven descruza los brazos y mira a Elijah con una intensa curiosidad.

-Oye, ¿por qué lo llamas por su nombre de pila? Es como si yo ahora llamase a mi padre Harry. Un poco raro, ¿no crees?

La pregunta es tan ridícula que Elijah se echa a reír. Nunca lo han hablado, pero él había dado por hecho que James lo supondría sin necesidad de explicárselo. Una vez más, se ha equivocado al confiar en las dotes de deducción de su novio. Que James podrá ser todo lo valiente que quiera, pero a veces es más bien corto de luces.

-Thomas no es mi padre-aclara-. Empezó a salir con mi madre cuando yo tenía nueve años, y se casaron un poco después de entrar yo en Hogwarts.

James se queda pensativo. Elijah lo observa, tratando de averiguar por dónde van sus pensamientos. Tras unos minutos en silencio, decide volver a intentar convencerlo, pero James se le adelanta:

-¿Entonces, qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Dónde está?

Elijah se queda con la boca abierta, a punto de responder a su novio, cuando la pregunta de James se cuela en su cerebro y lo hace volver a un tiempo pasado, hace más de diez años, a aquella fatídica noche de mayo en la que se forjó lo que sin duda alguna constituye el recuerdo más terrorífico de toda su existencia.

Palidece, estremeciéndose. Pese a que han pasado once años y no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, nunca ha podido olvidar el rostro del monstruo que es su padre. Un monstruo que estuvo a punto de dejarlo a él huérfano, y que por suerte ahora está en Azkaban y al que sólo ve en sus peores pesadillas. Y que se quede ahí lo que le queda de vida, piensa Elijah con rencor. No siente ningún tipo de afecto hacia él.

-¿Elijah?-escucha a James llamarlo, pero le parece que suena muy lejos. Él sigue perdido en el pasado, viendo el cuchillo manchado de sangre en el suelo de la cocina y a su madre muriéndose. James lo coge por los hombros y lo sacude para hacerlo volver a la realidad. Elijah parpadea, y tras varios segundos logra regresar al presente y ver a un preocupado James ante él-. Eh, ¿estás bien?-pregunta.

-Sí-miente Elijah, apartándose y sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es sólo…

-¿Tu padre?-adivina James-. ¿Es que murió, o…?

-Algo así-responde Elijah-. Pero no estamos hablando de eso-intenta cambiar de tema. James lo mira con sospecha, pero él le aguanta la mirada. No le apetece explicarle a su novio por qué odia a su padre, y menos ahora que intenta convencerlo-. Vas a venir a mi casa.

-Ayer estuve-alega James.

-Quiero decir con mi madre y Thomas-aclara Elijah.

-No.

-No era una pregunta, así que cállate y obedece. El sábado a las ocho te quiero ver en la puerta-ordena.

James bufa varias veces, indignado, pero tras unos segundos suspira con resignación.

-Lo que tú digas, _mamá_-replica con burla-. ¿Te has planteado meterte a dictador? Se te da bastante bien-y hace ademán de salir de la habitación. Riendo, Elijah lo alcanza y tira de él, y ambos se pelean de broma hasta que James decide terminar la discusión plantándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

Louis se estremece y se abraza las rodillas.

Ahora mismo, no hay nada que desee más que morirse.

Es horrible, piensa. Las primeras veces fue genial, luego estuvo bien, el tiempo que pasó en San Mungo fue para estrangular a alguien, luego estuvo bien de nuevo… pero el último mes las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Louis se encuentra con que, por algún motivo extraterrenal, lo que al principio le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre y volar hasta rozar las estrellas con las yemas de los dedos ahora apenas consigue hacer que los problemas parezcan más pequeños. Y después es peor, porque le duele la cabeza y el brazo en el que se pincha y tiene ganas de vomitar. Desearía ir a El Refugio y dejar que su madre lo cuidase, pero ni sus padres ni sus hermanas aprobarían lo que está haciendo, está seguro. A decir verdad, a él tampoco le gusta ya tanto como la primera vez.

Porque cada vez necesita más. Louis no es tonto y sabe que eso implica gastar más dinero, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. La semana pasada, James lo desafió a aguantar sin ir a ver a Leanne y los demás, pero su voluntad sólo llegó a un día y seis horas, el tiempo que tardó en aparecerse en esa mugrienta plaza de Manchester con el dinero.

Ahora está escondido en el bosque de Dean, donde sus padres los llevaron a acampar a él y a sus hermanas de niño. No sabe por qué ha ido ahí, sólo que cuando se ha pinchado junto a Leanne la sensación de no lograr lo que quería ha sido tan horrible que no ha podido aguantar quedarse junto a ella. De modo que se ha inventado una apresurada excusa (¿Cuál? Ni idea) y se ha desaparecido en cuanto ha estado seguro de que nadie lo veía. Mala idea. La Aparición ha hecho que se marease muchísimo, más de lo que ya estaba.

Se pregunta si James tendrá razón. Si realmente él no puede controlar su propio cuerpo, si la heroína puede con él. _No_, piensa. No puede ser, porque él es medio francés y Weasley y tiene sangre veela y es tan cabezón como toda su familia paterna. Si quiere algo, es capaz de conseguirlo. Lo que pasó la semana pasada fue que no le puso todo su empeño.

Se pregunta qué opinaría Leanne de todo esto. En el último mes, ella apenas ha cambiado, al menos no físicamente. Porque Louis opina que si su… conocida… adelgazase más, se quedaría sin órganos. Pero está más apagada, más triste. Igual que él. Con la diferencia de que él ha adelgazado y sus ojos azules se han vuelto saltones, y su pelo rubio ya no desprende vitalidad, sino que parece paja, frágil y seco. Aun así, es consciente de que sigue hermoso. Parece que la magia de su parte veela no se inhibe por los efectos de la heroína.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Louis alza la vista y, para su sorpresa, encuentra a una muchacha de su edad, mulata, de pelo negro largo y ojos rasgados y castaños. No es especialmente guapa, pero la preocupación se deja ver en sus ojos, que brillan con luz propia, con mil veces más vida en ellos que los de Louis. Y el joven la reconoce de repente:

-¿Julia?

Pues claro. Julia Jordan. La misma a la que rescató durante su primer año, cuando evitó que ella se cayese por las escaleras, y a la que unos días más tarde consoló porque una compañera se había metido con ella. No hablaron mucho durante el resto de sus años juntos, pero a Louis siempre le cayó bien. Nunca se acercó a hablar con ella porque temía que Noah se pusiese celosa. O algo así. Después de tanto tiempo, es difícil saber el motivo de lo que hizo, y con el dolor de cabeza que tiene, casi imposible.

-Louis-lo reconoce ella; se agacha a su lado y lo mira fijamente-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

Louis niega con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien-miente-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunta, en parte para desviar la atención de su persona, en parte porque realmente siente curiosidad por saberlo.

-He venido con un grupo de voluntarios muggles-explica Julia-. A limpiar toda la porquería que dejan. Son unos asquerosos.

Louis ríe. El sonido retumba en su cabeza haciéndole sentir peor, pero no le importa.

-No sabía que hacías esto.

Julia se encoge de hombros.

-Me gusta ayudar. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? En serio, parece que tengas la mayor resaca de tu vida.

Por alguna razón, Louis se siente incapaz de decirle la verdad. Apenas la conoce, pero no quiere que Julia piense mal de él. No cuando es la única persona con la que ha hablado en los últimos meses que no lo mira como si tuviese una especie de enfermedad terminal.

-Estaba con unos amigos, me agobié y se me ocurrió venir aquí-improvisa. No es del todo mentira, en cualquier caso.

-Ah-Julia no parece muy convencida-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa, o…?

-No, puedo yo solo-es el orgullo lo único que hace que Louis sea capaz de levantarse sin tambalearse mucho. No se le escapa la mirada de renovada preocupación que le dirige Julia, pero prefiere no comentar nada. Teme vomitar si abre la boca más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Bueno, adiós-por ahora, su estómago se está portando bien.

-Hasta otra-replica la joven. Louis cierra los ojos y gira sobre sí mismo.

* * *

James termina de vestirse y se mira en el espejo. Se pregunta si caerá bien a la madre de Elijah y a Thomas. No quiere que crean que es una mala influencia para su hijo ni nada por el estilo, y eso pasa por vestirse adecuadamente y evitar lo que su madre considera "horteradas de esta juventud".

Sin embargo, justo cuando sale de su habitación para ir al baño escucha un estampido en el recibidor. Al principio no se preocupa, porque sabe que seguramente será Louis, pero cuando escucha un golpe en el suelo saca su varita y se dirige hacia el lugar del que procede el ruido, alarmado.

No se ha equivocado. Efectivamente, es Louis el que está ahí, pero su primo está tumbado en el suelo boca abajo e inmóvil. Por un momento, James teme que esté muerto, pero entonces la ruidosa respiración del muchacho lo hace calmarse, al menos en ese aspecto. Se agacha a su lado y le sacude el hombro.

-Louis, eh. Va, Louis, despierta.

Louis abre los ojos, y tras parpadear varias veces logra enfocarlo. Suelta un gemido y rueda hasta acabar de lado en el suelo, mirándolo.

-¿Qué te pasa, James?-pregunta en voz baja-. Estás borroso-James advierte entonces la marca rojiza en el brazo que delata lo que ha estado haciendo.

-Merlín, me dijiste que ibas a dejarlo-lo riñe-. Te lo dije, mira que te lo dije. Mírate, Louis-pero James se interrumpe cuando su primo cierra los ojos y suspira-. Ni se te ocurra dormirte-gruñe, sacudiéndole el hombro. No es sólo porque quiera fastidiarlo; es que James tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasarle-. Anda, ven-se pasa el brazo derecho de Louis por los hombros y lo coge por la cintura, y se pone en pie con él.

Lo lleva a su dormitorio y lo deja en la cama. Louis tiene los ojos entreabiertos, pero no parece poder enfocar bien las cosas. Respira profundamente, aunque está encogido, hecho un ovillo sobre la colcha. James se acerca al armario, coge una manta y se la echa por encima a su primo. Quiere soltarle la bronca más grande de su vida, pero sabe que Louis no está en condiciones de escucharlo, mucho menos de que se remueva algo en su conciencia por el sermón. Ya lo hará cuando esté mejor, piensa decidido.

-¿Ibas a salir?-pregunta Louis entonces.

-Sí.

-Pues sal-replica su primo.

James arquea las cejas. No sabe qué hacer. Por un lado, Elijah lo asesinará como lo deje tirado y no vaya a cenar con su madre y Thomas. Pero por el otro… no quiere dejar a Louis solo. Lo que quiere es esperar a que se le pase el efecto de la droga ésa (el nombre le importa poco; lo único que le preocupa es que le está arrebatando a su primo favorito) para poder arrearle un guantazo en igualdad de condiciones. Por ser un completo imbécil.

-Me voy a quedar-decide entonces. Se levanta y se acerca a la percha donde dormita Shia, la lechuza de Louis-. ¿Te importa que la use?-el rubio niega con la cabeza. James se acerca al escritorio y saca pluma, tinta y pergamino, y escribe una nota apresurada. Espera que Elijah no se enfade mucho. Seguro que lo entiende.

James ata la nota a la pata de la lechuza y abre la ventana para dejarla salir. Louis se encoge más en la cama. El muchacho lo mira sorprendido. Tampoco hace tanto frío, piensa.

-¿Para quién era eso?-pregunta Louis.

-Para Elijah, para decirle que no voy-responde James.

-En serio, James, vete, yo estoy…

-¿Bien?-lo interrumpe él con ironía-. Si ni siquiera puedes tener los ojos abiertos más de dos segundos seguidos. Eres idiota.

-Eso lo sé sin que tú me lo digas-refunfuña Louis.

James se sienta en la cama, a su lado, y lo observa detenidamente. Realmente está bastante peor, ahora que se fija bien. Se pregunta de dónde diablos sacará la droga. Él no lo recuerda bien, pero tiene bien claro que no tendría problema alguno en quemar el lugar en cuestión.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunta tras unos instantes.

Louis suspira.

-Antes, porque hacía que me olvidase de Noah.

James se muerde el labio al escuchar la mención a su amiga muerta. Le sigue doliendo recordarlo, aunque supone que para Louis es mil veces peor.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, no lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo dejas? Sabes que es malo.

-No puedo-responde sencillamente Louis-. Porque no le pongo suficiente empeño.

-Pues pónselo-le recomienda James-. Porque estás fatal.

Louis no dice nada, sólo cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula.

* * *

Julia se queda mirando el lugar donde Louis ha desaparecido.

Suspira. Creía que ya lo tenía superado, pero habérselo encontrado le ha demostrado que sigue tan colada por él como el día que la salvó de cinco pisos de caída al vacío y un par de aburridas y dolorosas noches en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Lo cual es, obviamente, malo.

Julia no es tonta, ni sorda tampoco. Y se enteró hace apenas unas semanas (gracias a Lysander Scamander, con quien siempre se ha llevado muy bien) de que Noah Longbottom, la novia de Louis, murió hace dos meses en un accidente de tráfico. Por un momento se le ocurrió acercarse a Louis para intentar consolarlo, pero pensó que eso sería ser muy aprovechada. Así que lo dejó estar.

Pero ahora ella no iba buscándolo. Ella sólo está en ese bosque para quitar la basura que la gente desconsiderada con el medio ambiente tira, y mira tú por dónde ha encontrado a Louis.

Se pregunta qué diablos le pasaría para estar tan mal. El primer impulso de Julia al verlo ha sido llevarlo a San Mungo; ahora es alguien distinto al adolescente con el que se graduó en junio. Está muy delgado y tiene un aspecto tan frágil que parece que en cualquier momento se lo va a llevar un soplo de aire.

Julia sacude la cabeza, y decide que averiguar lo que le ocurre a Louis no es una cuestión de vida o muerte. De momento, lo más útil que puede hacer es seguir recogiendo porquerías que dejan los muggles.

* * *

Victoire aborda a Teddy cuando éste sale de su cubículo en el Cuartel de Aurores.

-Tenemos que hablar-dice.

-Vaya, qué curioso-replica él, con un tono que pocas veces Vic le ha oído utilizar-. ¿Vienes _tú_ a hablar conmigo? ¿Cómo es que esta vez no mandas a Dominique?

Victoire sacude la cabeza.

-Le pedí a mi hermana que hablara contigo porque a mí me ignoras. De las seis cartas que te he escrito sólo has respondido a una. Y quiero saber el motivo.

Teddy suspira.

-Mira, Victoire, siempre he sabido que eres un poquito posesiva, pero te estás pasando, ¿no crees?

-¿Que me estoy pasando?-repite ella, estupefacta-. ¡Tú eres quien me está ignorando! ¡Y ni siquiera sé por qué, Teddy!

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Pero como sigas así de pesadita igual me lo planteo. Por cierto, este domingo no iré a la Madriguera-deja caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y eso?-inquiere Vic.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-responde Teddy sin concretar nada, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya te mandaré una lechuza. Hasta luego.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se esfuma ante las narices de Victoire, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas y sin comprender absolutamente nada.

* * *

James se muerde el labio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Pese a que le mandó una nota con la mejor de sus intenciones explicando por qué no podría ir a cenar con su madre y Thomas, Elijah está enfadadísimo. Cree que ha utilizado a Louis como excusa para ocultar que en realidad no quiere ni ver a su familia. James ha intentado explicárselo, pero el Slytherin sigue tan cabreado como al principio. Se ha cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared y lo mira con los ojos entornados de rabia, sin decir nada. James siente que se encoge a cada segundo que pasa bajo su mirada.

-Joder, Elijah, no te pongas así-dice cuando calcula que ha alcanzado el tamaño de una quaffle-. Seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

-Y seguro que tu primo podría habérselas apañado sin ti-replica Elijah-. Habíamos quedado, mi madre y Thomas lo tenían todo preparado y tú ni te dignaste a aparecer.

-Te mandé una nota para avisarte-se defiende James.

-"Elijah, mi primo está mal y no quiero dejarlo solo. No iré a la cena. No te enfades, James"-recita Elijah. Se sabe las palabras de memoria; las tuvo que leer siete veces antes de convencerse de que realmente su novio acababa de dejarlo tirado.

-Oye, tú no viste a Louis-protesta James-. Realmente estaba mal, me daba miedo dejarlo solo por si le pasaba algo.

-Sí, seguro.

Con un bufido exasperado, James se deja caer en su cama. Sabe que no va a poder convencer a Elijah de que lo perdone ahora, tiene que esperar un rato a que se calme un poco. De modo que coge _El Profeta_ y se pone a ojearlo para hacer tiempo, decidido a no dirigirle la palabra a su novio.

O al menos hasta que ve su apellido en un pequeño artículo a la derecha de la página.

-¿Elijah? ¿Este tío es familia tuya?-Elijah entorna los ojos, preguntándose si ésa es la forma de James de arreglar las cosas. No obstante, se acerca para leer la noticia que señala el muchacho. No puede evitar palidecer, ni quedarse sin habla-. Eh, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta James mientras Elijah se sienta a su lado con los ojos como platos.

El muchacho le arranca el periódico de las manos y vuelve a leer la noticia.

-No puede ser-murmura con un hilo de voz.

-¿El qué?

Elijah lo mira fijamente.

-Nada-dice, demasiado atropelladamente para ser sincero.

-Ya, claro-replica James-. Y yo me chupo el dedo. ¿Quién es John Anderson? ¿Tu tío? ¿Hermano? ¿Primo?

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo-asegura Elijah. A James le sorprende la ingente cantidad de rabia impresa en su voz-. Y cállate.

-Venga, hombre. Dime qué pasa con él. Ni que hubiera matado a alguien.

Elijah cierra fuertemente los ojos, los abre, vuelve a cerrarlos y al final mira a James de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es asunto tuyo. Y porque me dejaste tirado el otro día.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-pregunta James, descolocado. Creía que ya se le había pasado el cabreo por ello.

-Donde las dan las toman-responde Elijah simplemente-. Hala. Adiós.

A James se le quedan los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-¿Me estás echando?-inquiere, atónito.

Elijah asiente. James aprieta los puños, enfadado y todavía sin poder creérselo. ¿Se puede saber qué cable se le ha cruzado a su novio? Él no ha hecho nada, sólo preguntarle quién era… ¿En qué se ha equivocado?

Cabreado, James aparta a Elijah de un empujón y sale a zancadas de la casa. Se desaparece en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras de sí.

En el interior, Elijah no tiene hueco para la culpabilidad por haberle hablado así a James. El joven se muerde el labio y vuelve a leer la noticia.

_¿No puede dejarnos en paz?_

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_ El otro día me entretuve en buscar el término "autodestrucción" en mi diccionario (manualmente, mi generación es de las últimas que sabe hacer eso). Y, básicamente, viene a significar: _Ruina, asolamiento, pérdida grande y casi irreparable de uno mismo_. Me parece que es una palabra bastante apropiada para definir lo que está haciendo Louis.

Y… ay, pobrecito Elijah. Le daría un abrazo (vale, y también a James, que acaban de echarlo y ni siquiera sabe por qué).


	5. Confesiones e imprudencias

¡Hey!

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **Vinny Gonzo**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Cristina** y **Damcastillo** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Damcastillo**: ¡A mis brazos, colega de generación! Somos los últimos... Mi hermano tiene trece años y no sabe buscar en el diccionario. Una pena. En fin... Sí, he leído muchas historias que los pintan con esas edades, pero yo me los imaginé así antes de que me diera la fiebre de los fics, y tenía tan bien montadas las relaciones de unos con otros que me daba pena cambiarlo...

Ahora, sin más dilación (¿eso no lo dicen en la tele?) os dejo con éste.

* * *

_Confesiones e imprudencias_

_Quiero dormir y volver a soñar  
que estamos juntos como ayer  
Quiero volver a llenarme de ti,  
si te hice daño ya lo pagué con soledad.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Te guardo un beso (por si lo quieres)**

Pese a que sólo lleva dos días sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra, a Elijah no haber conversado con James durante cuarenta y ocho horas le ha sentado como pasarse dos años sin comer.

Se siente culpable por haberle hablado así. Es cierto que ya estaba bastante enfadado con él por haberlo dejado tirado, y que todavía sigue sin poder (ni querer) creer lo que leyó en _El Profeta_, pero de eso James no tiene la culpa. Le debe una disculpa como mínimo, y quizá una explicación.

Elijah se aparece en el piso de James. Oye ajetreo en la cocina, así que se dirige hacia ahí. Efectivamente, descubre a su novio peleándose con una sartén para despegar un filete que huele a quemado. Contiene la risa.

-¿Te ayudo?

James da un respingo al oír su voz y se gira para mirarlo, sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas enfadado-le echa en cara, dejando la sartén y limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

-Sí… eh… eso… Lo siento-se disculpa Elijah con mucho esfuerzo. _Odia_ pedir disculpas. Aunque sea necesario, como ahora-. No debería haberte hablado así. ¿Me perdonas?

Con la cara de cordero degollado que ha adoptado, a James darle una negativa le costaría tanto como a un golpeador desviar una bludger sin bate. Sonriendo, se acerca a él y lo besa a modo de respuesta. Elijah sonríe también.

-Vale-decide James-. Ahora viene cuando me explicas quién es el tío que salió en el periódico.

Elijah clava la vista en el suelo.

-Es mi padre-musita el joven con un hilo de voz-. O algo así.

James frunce el ceño.

-¿Tu padre?-repite, extrañado. Rememora la noticia que leyó, casi demasiado corta para honrarla con ese título. Ponía que John Anderson ha salido de Azkaban tras once años en prisión, pocos si se tiene en cuenta que originalmente fue condenado a veinticinco, por buena conducta-. ¿Por qué me dijiste que estaba muerto?

Elijah sacude la cabeza, esquivo. James le da un apretón en el hombro, y finalmente el Slytherin se decide a hablar:

-Mi padre pegaba a mi madre.

James se queda boquiabierto; si ha de ser sincero, consideraba más probable que el padre de Elijah fuese mortífago, como lo son los progenitores de muchos de sus ex compañeros de clase de Hogwarts.

-Vaya… lo siento-murmura, sin saber qué decir-. Pero se divorciaron y eso, ¿no?

Elijah se encoge de hombros, sintiéndose de nuevo un chiquillo asustado. James toma su mano con esa suavidad que no muestra ante nadie más que él.

-Yo era muy pequeño, no tendría más de siete años-empieza-. Los oía, todos los días, cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo, pero no sabía qué hacer y temía empeorar las cosas. Mi padre siempre me dio miedo. Una noche…-Elijah se estremece-. Me desperté de madrugada porque había tenido una pesadilla, y fui al cuarto de mis padres. Pero estaba vacío. Entonces… oí… a mi padre llorando en el piso de abajo.

James no tiene ni idea de la mejor forma de reaccionar en esa situación, de modo que simplemente abraza a Elijah y lo mece con suavidad. Tras unos minutos de silencio, lo pincha con dulzura:

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bajé-responde Elijah; sus ojos grises miran sin ver la pared de enfrente, perdidos en los recuerdos-. Mi madre…-un escalofrío lo recorre de arriba abajo-. Estaban en la cocina. Mi padre la había apuñalado, y ella estaba quieta en el suelo… Y él junto a ella… con el cuchillo a su lado.

James se estremece también, dándose por vencido en su empeño de hacer parecer al padre de Elijah humano en su mente. Ahora sólo puede imaginarse una silueta oscura y silenciosa con malignos ojos rojos, brillantes en la oscuridad. No le cuesta adivinar por qué a Elijah le está costando tanto hablar de ello.

-¿Te hizo algo?

Elijah niega con la cabeza, abatido.

-Hui-su voz es tan débil que James apenas la oye-. No sé qué más pudiera haber hecho, porque de haberme quedado estoy seguro de que no hubiese salido vivo de allí.

-Claro, lógico.

-Yo no soy un Gryffindor, James-dice Elijah entonces-. No soy ni mucho menos valiente, y con siete años estaba muy asustado y tampoco se me ocurría qué más podía hacer. No me atrevía a volver, así que me escondí en un callejón vacío, sin moverme apenas por si él me encontraba. Creía que mi madre estaba muerta, y sabía que en ese caso estaba solo, no tenía a nadie más.

»No recuerdo bien lo que hice entonces. Sé que estuve todo el tiempo abrazado a un muñeco, sé que lloré mucho, porque tenía hambre, frío y miedo, y ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar con fuerza porque creía que me oiría. Varios aurores dieron conmigo dos días más tarde, en el mismo sitio en el que me había escondido, y me llevaron con mi madre, que gracias a Merlín sobrevivió.

»No he vuelto a ver a mi padre desde entonces. Sé, porque la oí hablarlo con mis tíos, que mi madre tuvo varios juicios y que a él lo condenaron a pasar muchos años en Azkaban. Por eso pensaba…-Elijah se queda un rato callado, buscando la mejor forma de decirlo-. Siempre vi este momento tan lejano que supongo que nunca pensé que llegaría.

James le acaricia el pelo negro, pensativo. Tras unos segundos, vuelve a abrazar a Elijah.

-Yo creo que sí eres valiente-dice unos minutos más tarde. Ninguno de los dos se ha movido-. Pero también inteligente, y las dos cosas son importantes-le da un beso en la mejilla-. Además, no creo que vuelva a haceros nada a tu madre o a ti. Es decir, ella tiene a su novio… no, marido… ¿Thomas era?, y tú te las apañas bien.

Elijah se estremece.

-Si vuelve a tocar a mi madre, lo mataré-jura en voz baja. James no duda ni por un instante de que dice la verdad.

-Yo te ayudo-se ofrece. Elijah no puede evitar reírse; a James le basta oír una palabra más alta que otra para querer liarse a palos con quien sea-. No, en serio. No tenía ni idea, lo siento por ti y por tu madre. Sobre todo por ti. Es decir… me cuesta imaginarme cómo tiene que ser ese hombre para que lo odies tanto. Yo pienso en mi padre y lo último que se me ocurre es eso-admite.

-No pasa nada. Es igual. A efectos prácticos, Thomas es mil veces más padre mío que él.

* * *

-Pues…

Louis abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios. Está casi alarmado ante lo que acaba de oír. Y eso que, en teoría, no es nada malo, al menos en un principio.

-¿Qué te pasa, niño pijo?-se burla Inés, más risueña de lo que está con Manoslargas, Gendry y Chris alrededor. Vuelven de comprar cerveza, adonde el joven ha decidido acompañarla para librarse de las miradas desconfiadas de ellos. Leanne no está porque tenía un asunto familiar. Chris les ha comentado que el "asunto familiar" es que está embarazada y está haciendo redadas en busca del padre de la criatura, aunque lo ha dicho en tono de broma. Louis no sabe si creérselo o no-. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-continúa ella, entornando los ojos con picardía. Louis sigue callado-. Porque yo puedo comerte otra cosa-agrega, y suelta una risita-. Bueno, ¿qué dices?

Louis sigue sin reaccionar, y no es para menos. Hace menos de tres horas que se ha pinchado, y la droga todavía lo tiene medio atontado. Y el "Quiero follar contigo" de Inés, tan directo, simple y, sobre todo, sincero, no ayuda precisamente. Ahora no le hace tanta gracia el gen jodidamente atractivo de su bisabuela materna. Que un cuerpo bonito (porque aunque se pase el día viviendo en un mundo irreal y descuide su físico, Louis sigue insufriblemente hermoso, aunque en otro sentido), no sirve para nada sin un cerebro con pleno uso de sus facultades para dirigirlo.

-No lo sé-murmura finalmente, esquivo. No le parece muy correcto acostarse con Inés, aunque sea la más guapa de todo el grupo. Tiene quince años, y Louis opina que aún hay algo de inocencia en su cuerpecito en proceso de desarrollo. Además, le recuerda demasiado a Lily como para que esté bien-, ¿No eres tú muy joven para eso?-_Tú no tendrías mucha más edad cuando lo hiciste con Noah_, le recuerda una vocecilla en su mente.

Pero Inés no lo escucha. Se acerca a él y se pone de puntillas para llegar a su metro setenta y ocho y le da un beso en los labios. Louis se aparta, pensando que va a acabar convertido en un pederasta. Inés hace un puchero.

-Vamos, no seas tan estrecho, que pensaba que eso sólo lo éramos las tías-protesta, haciendo un puchero-. No creo que con tu edad y tu físico seas todavía virgen, ¿o sí?

Louis no contesta. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora la heroína no hace nada para evitar que recuerde.

* * *

_Una risita emergió de su garganta al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarlo. Él sonrió al mirarla, su pelo castaño claro brillando a la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación, sus ojos grises tan luminosos que podrían penetrar en la más absoluta de las oscuridades._

_-No seas tonto-le dijo por enésima vez-. Que no ha pasado nada malo._

_-¿Que no?-replicó Louis-. ¡Te he hecho daño!_

_Noah puso los ojos en blanco y le apartó el flequillo rubio de la frente._

_-Mira, hubiera dolido lo mismo aunque hubiese sido cualquier otro. Además, ya no me duele. De verdad._

_Louis soltó un bufido. No se creía ni una palabra. Había visto la tímida lágrima pendiendo de las pestañas de Noah un rato antes, y cómo su rostro se contraía de dolor un momento, y estaba claro que sí le dolía. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo._

_Noah volvió a besarlo. Al principio, Louis se quedó quieto como una estatua, negándose a ceder. No quería hacerle daño otra vez. Pero tras unos instantes le fue imposible contenerse. Rodeó a la muchacha con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí._

_-¿Cómo lo haces?-le preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Tú eres el que me está besando ahora, genio-replicó Noah, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Louis-. Te quiero._

_-Cuando vuelva a mi dormitorio lo primero que haré será vomitar, pero yo a ti también-dijo Louis. Noah se separó de él y lo miró con cierto reproche-. ¿Qué he hecho?_

_-Tienes el don de cagarla en el mejor momento-explicó ella, y rio de nuevo-. ¿Sabes qué?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-He estado mirando, y en el centro de Bruselas hay un piso muy mono. Si quieres, mientras esté allí haciendo Administración y Dirección de Departamentos puedes venirte los fines de semana… ¿te gustaría?_

_Louis sonrió._

_-Pues claro. Contigo, al fin del mundo, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Contigo, al fin del mundo-repitió, feliz como pocas veces había estado._

* * *

Louis siente ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo pudo torcerse todo tanto? Hace apenas unos meses era feliz, tenía a Noah a su lado y miles de cosas por hacer. Ahora, en cambio, está solo, apenas ve a James dos veces a la semana y depende de una jeringuilla para sentirse bien. ¿Qué pensaría Noah de eso?

Pero Inés sigue esperando una respuesta. Claro que Louis no piensa hablar de Noah con nadie, mucho menos con una cría de quince años desesperada por tirárselo:

-¿Y tú?-contrataca-. ¿Lo eres?

Inés ríe y niega con la cabeza con naturalidad.

-Qué va. Me follé al novio de una-explica en tono confidencial. Louis arquea las cejas-. Y sé que piensas que soy una zorra, pero te aseguro que la otra es más puta que las gallinas. Y el muy cabrón me dejó tirada después. Pero sé que yo le gustaba más que esa perra-ahora, su voz es triste-. Qué bueno estaba-agrega-. Y qué bueno parecía-añade. Louis ve que sus ojos están llorosos-. Creo que la otra le parecía mejor porque tenía más pinta de niña buena que yo-entonces sacude la cabeza y parpadea para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos-. Pero eso fue hace casi un año. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-De mí no hay nada-responde Louis con un suspiro. No sabe la razón que lleva. Enfilan la calle que conduce a la plaza-. Bueno, hasta mañana-se despide.

Inés lo mira con sorpresa.

-¿Ya te vas?-inquiere-. ¿No quieres…?-y saca una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su sudadera gris.

Tras un intenso debate consigo mismo, Louis gana una pequeña batalla a la heroína. Niega con la cabeza con las mandíbulas apretadas y se despide de Inés.

Se desaparece y se materializa en el piso que comparte con James. Tiene mucho sueño, aunque por otra parte una vocecilla le recrimina haber rechazado la oferta de Inés. Louis trata de ignorarla mientras entra en su dormitorio.

Entonces un ruido del mundo real lo hace dar un respingo. Alguien llama a la puerta. Louis recorre el pasillo a grandes zancadas y abre para encontrarse a su hermana mayor.

-Oye, Louis, que…-Victorie se queda boquiabierta al observarlo-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Louis intenta decir "Nada", pero por algún motivo la palabra no le sale. Han pasado dos semanas desde que James se quedara con él cuando estaba peor, y en esos catorce días ha adelgazado (más), su pelo se ha vuelto más seco que nunca y su piel empieza a resecarse también. Por no hablar de la sombra ausente de sus ojos, que están así incluso cuando está lúcido. Y Louis agradece llevar manga larga para que no se noten las marcas rojizas de los pinchazos.

-He dormido mal-miente. Vic sigue mirándolo espantada-. ¿Tienes algo que decir, o sólo has venido a comprobar que sigo vivo?

-Louis, estás enfermo-afirma su hermana con decisión-. Estás fatal y…

-Bien, sanadora de la familia, cuando me apetezca un diagnóstico iré yo solito a San Mungo-la corta Louis-. ¿Algo más?

Victoire lo mira con reproche.

-No seas tan desagradable-lo riñe-. Mamá me ha pedido que te diga que como no vayas mañana a La Madriguera te dará tal tirón de orejas que te quedarás como el tío George. Llevas más de un mes sin aparecer, y los abuelos están preocupados.

-Pues que sigan preocupándose-replica Louis con indiferencia-. No voy a ir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…-Louis se muerde el labio, sabiendo que no puede decirle a su hermana que prefiere estar con Leanne, Inés, Gendry, Manoslargas y el Agujas y pincharse antes que pasar el día con su familia. De modo que le toca mentir-. He quedado con una chica-improvisa.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Vic, visiblemente sorprendida-. ¿La conozco?

-No creo-responde Louis, sintiendo un pinchazo de tristeza al pensar en Noah.

Victoire sonríe.

-Vale, te encubriré-acepta-. Pero sólo si te cuidas, que tienes un aspecto horrible.

-Sí, señora-replica Louis con mansedumbre-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal Minnie? No he podido hablar con ella desde que salí de San Mungo…

-Oh, bien-responde Vic, sonriendo-. Sigue en la tienda con el tío George. ¿Sabes que está saliendo con Frank Longbottom? El hermano de Noah, digo.

Louis se pone rígido a la mención de su novia muerta, y nota un pinchazo más fuerte y doloroso que el anterior en el corazón.

-Genial. Bueno, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, cuídate.

En cuanto Victoire se va, sin embargo, Louis vuelve a su dormitorio y se tira en la cama boca arriba, sin ganas de nada.

* * *

Victoire se apoya en la puerta de su dormitorio cuando entra. Resbala por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, y se tapa la cara con las manos.

Cada vez entiende menos a todo el mundo. Primero Teddy la evita, teniendo encima la cara dura de negarlo, y ahora su hermano menor parece más viejo que ella.

Porque es obvio que Louis no está bien. A Victoire le recuerda a aquella compañera de clase con la que siempre se llevó tan mal, Georgina Wright, que durante su último año adelgazó hasta límites insospechados, tanto que, unos meses antes de terminar el curso, tuvo que ser ingresada en una clínica especial, porque se negaba a comer y se inducía el vómito. Más tarde, la joven se enteró de que Georgina tenía anorexia y que siempre la había envidiado por su belleza. Fue una de las pocas veces que Vic deseó no ser tan hermosa.

Pero volviendo al tema de Louis… a su hermano le ocurre algo. Y lo peor es que no quiere decirle lo que es.

_A lo mejor a mamá se lo dice_, piensa entonces Vic, una súbita idea iluminando su mente.

* * *

Louis se observa el brazo. Recuerda que, hace años, Dominique le dijo que tenía las venas tan poco marcadas que, cuando tuvieran que vacunarlo de la viruela de dragón, no las encontrarían y le dejarían el brazo hecho un colador.

No iba muy desencaminada.

Su brazo _parece_ un colador. Los pinchazos que lleva haciéndose él mismo (salvo el primero, cortesía de Leanne) desde hace ya más de dos meses están infectados. Le duelen y le pican, y Louis está casi convencido de que las jeringas del Agujas no son tan limpias como parece. Igual le ha pegado algo, piensa. Ahora mismo no le importa mucho.

Lo único de lo que está seguro es que va a morirse como no se inyecte más. No es sólo psicológico: la cabeza le duele horrores y tiene arcadas cada pocos segundos, y los escalofríos son tan frecuentes que está casi seguro de que tiene fiebre. Y necesita más. Louis se tira del pelo, encabezonado. No va a ceder, se dice. No va a darles el gusto.

Además, no quiere ir. Hace dos días que Leanne no da señales de vida, y por lo que cuenta Chris no las dará en un tiempo. Está muy ocupada intentando convencer al padre de su hijo de que se haga cargo del bebé. Louis no cree que vaya a tener mucho éxito, pero no se lo ha dicho.

Ahora se encuentra en su dormitorio, librando una ardua batalla interna. Lleva dos días sin ir a la plaza de Manchester y está al borde de un ataque de nervios. Cada minuto que pasa sin inyectarse heroína se le hace tan largo como un año. Se entretiene contándolos, en un intento de distraerse. Sesenta segundos, un año; ciento veinte segundos, dos años; ciento ochenta segundos, tres…

Lleva dieciocho siglos sin tocarla cuando ya no puede más. Louis cree que va a morirse. Se levanta, tembloroso, y gira sobre sí mismo para desaparecerse. Se materializa en el callejón cercano a la plaza; para su alivio, Gendry y el Agujas están ahí. No hay ni rastro de Leanne, Inés y Manoslargas.

Le da mala espina. No se fía ni un pelo de esos dos. Sobre todo desconfía de Gendry, tanto como Gendry desconfía de él.

-Vaya, mira quién está aquí-dice Gendry en cuanto lo ve-. ¿Quieres algo?

Louis entorna los ojos. Tras unos segundos, asiente con la cabeza, tratando de controlar su temblor. No se percata de la mirada que intercambian los dos muchachos.

-Toma-dice el Agujas, tendiéndole una minúscula bolsita. Louis no puede disimular su asombro; ¿y la desconfianza que llevan mostrando con él desde que llegó al grupo? Saca el dinero del bolsillo, pero para su sorpresa Gendry sacude la cabeza sonriendo.

-A ésta invitamos nosotros-dice con tanta gentileza que a Louis le recuerda a la elegancia innata de su madre y Victoire. Sorprendido, coge la bolsa y observa el polvo blanco que hay en su interior.

-Eh… Gracias-dice, todavía extrañado-. Pues… hasta luego.

Casi corre hasta el callejón para desaparecerse.

Cuando se materializa en el bosque de Dean (porque no le apetece que James lo encuentre) tiene la tentación de tragarse la bolsita así, tal cual. Con plástico y todo. Pero ni siquiera él es tan idiota. De modo que la hierve, como vio a Leanne hacerlo la primera vez, con agua, hasta que considera que está bien, coge una jeringuilla con dedos temblorosos y la llena. Hasta arriba. No quiere que quede ni una gota fuera. La mira unos instantes antes de clavársela en el brazo.

Si Louis no hubiese estado cegado por la adicción, hubiera pensado con más claridad, se habría dado cuenta de que es realmente sospechoso que dos chavales que lo odian le den algo que quiere gratis así como así. Quizá se habría percatado de que el líquido es ligeramente más opaco que el resto de las veces. Y, en cualquier caso, se lo hubiese pensado dos veces.

Pero Louis no hace nada de eso. Respira hondo mientras empuja el émbolo de la jeringuilla, deseando dejar de pensar.

Al principio es como siempre. Un extraño y delicioso vértigo que lo aleja de la realidad mientras la parte más lúcida de él registra que la jeringuilla ha caído al suelo. Volar, no sentir, no pensar. Vacío, bendición. Una nada que es bienvenida.

Luego comienza a sentirse mal. Deja de ser entretenido que la cabeza le dé vueltas, ahora le marea. Parpadea, pero no consigue enfocar bien los árboles, que parecen bailar a su alrededor. Tantea en busca de algo en lo que apoyarse, temblando, asustado. Porque esto no es normal. Y ya no es divertido, ni siquiera relajante.

Es mortal.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Si alguien tiene curiosidad por el incidente que relata Elijah, está plasmado en un drabble de _Arena en los bolsillos_ (_Capítulo 7,_ para ser más exactos).

¿Reviews?


	6. Sobredosis

Hola.

Voy a subir los capítulos de este fic con más frecuencia (para que no os quejéis).

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Marce**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **AnnaGreen **y **damcastillo** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Ahora, os dejo con éste para que conozcáis la suerte de Louis.

* * *

_Sobredosis_

_Leave it all behind me.  
You'll see it  
when you finally find me,  
comatose or pretty close.  
Cup of coffee  
and an overdose.  
_**Katy Perry-A cup of coffee**

_Noah…_

**No está.**

_Noah, ven. Por favor._

**Te digo que no está. Se ha ido.**

_¡No se ha ido! ¡Noah!_

**Se ha ido, idiota. No va a volver.**

_¡Sí va a volver! ¡Cállate! Tiene que volver… por favor…_

**Sabes que no lo hará. Y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor.**

_Pero no es justo. Yo… Noah… Yo conducía el coche. Por mi culpa se salió, y por mi culpa Noah está muerta. Yo soy quien debería haber muerto, todo el mundo lo piensa._

**Yo no puedo saber eso. Y la vida no es justa. Si te hubieras dado cuenta antes, el batacazo no hubiese sido tan malo.**

_Pero yo necesito a Noah. Por favor._

**Aquí no la vas a encontrar. Ni en ningún otro sitio.**

_Si busco bien, la encontraré._

**Desengáñate, no la encontrarás. Si sigues aquí no podrás volver.**

_¿La veré?_

**¿La ves ahora?**

_No, sólo veo esa luz blanca._

**Entonces no tengo que responderte. Vete.**

Louis intenta hacer caso a la voz. Intenta irse, de verdad, pero no encuentra sus pies. En realidad, no encuentra _nada_. No sabe dónde están sus brazos, su nariz, sus orejas. No logra tampoco dar con sus ojos. ¿Significa eso que no tiene ojos? Pero si no tiene, ¿cómo es que ve? Porque está seguro de que no se imagina la luz. Además, para imaginar necesita un cerebro, hecho de neuronas… ¿y dónde está su cabeza?

-Venga, deprisa.

El sonido llega hasta Louis, pero él no es consciente de cómo. Si no tiene orejas, ¿cómo lo oye? ¿Y quién habla? No es la misma voz que antes, sino distinta, aunque Louis no sabría decir en qué sentido. Todavía ve la luz blanca, porque no puede moverse, pero la voz con la que antes hablaba se ha esfumado y no vuelve por mucho que Louis la llame. Aunque quizá eso tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que no tiene boca; sí, eso tiene sentido. Ni siquiera él se escucha; ¿cómo van a hacerlo los demás?

-Es un completo idiota-escucha a alguien. No sabe quién es, pero no es ninguna de las voces que ha oído anteriormente. Suena preocupada, aunque tiene un matiz de reproche.

Louis intenta buscar su boca para decirle algo, pero no la encuentra. Entonces se da cuenta de que la luz se hace más tenue. Intenta seguirla, pese a la recomendación de la voz, pero no tiene pies para moverse, y se queda quieto, encadenado sin cuerpo, obligado a ver cómo lo engullen las sombras.

_No, no quiero oscuridad_, piensa. No es que le dé miedo; sencillamente, lo agobia no ver nada, nota que se asfixia con su propio cuerpo… porque, por alguna razón, su cuerpo ha vuelto. Louis siente que vuelve a tener constancia de sus brazos, de sus piernas, pero no se mueve. La oscuridad lo agobia y no lo deja, y Louis casi desea volver a quedarse sin cuerpo, porque es como si lo tuviesen encadenado sin ningún tipo de atadura. _Ayudadme_, ruega, mientras su piel se tensa tanto que amenaza con estrangularlo. _James, Papá, Minnie, Maman, Vic… por favor, quien sea… Noah…_

Pero sabe que es imposible que Noah lo ayude.

Nadie lo oye. Nadie acude. Ni llega su madre para hablarle en apresurado francés, ni sus hermanas empiezan a discutir, ni su padre le pide que pare quieto un momento porque no gana para sustos, ni tampoco James le da un codazo y le sonríe para luego explicarle algún plan diabólico. Louis percibe un olor penetrante que acentúa la sensación de agobio, cada vez más y más.

"No", intenta decir. "Por favor, no hagáis eso".

Y, una vez más, lo ignoran. Y entonces Louis pierde toda conexión con el mundo.

* * *

-¿Cómo que está enfermo?-quiere saber Bill Weasley.

-No lo sé-Victoire se muerde el labio-. Pero está muy delgado, y de muy mal humor, y…

-Han pasado menos de dos meses desde que murió Noah-interviene Minnie, desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Era su novia. No querrás que esté dando saltos de alegría, ¿no?

-No es sólo eso-insiste Vic-. Es como si… como si le faltara algo. Se nota que no come ni duerme bien, y además está muy pálido.

Fleur suspira.

Lo cierto es que ella lleva ya un mes sin ver a su hijo, y la última vez que lo hizo Louis no parecía estar pasando por su mejor momento. Pero es normal. Ha perdido a alguien muy importante, lo raro sería que ya lo hubiera superado. Y es obvio que no va a hacer ninguna estupidez, entre otras cosas, porque Louis no es ningún suicida y porque James se encarga de que él esté bien. O eso espera.

-_Igé_ a _hablag_ con él, si eso te _tganquiliza_-accede. Victoire sonríe, complacida-. _Pego_ hoy ya es muy _tagde_.

* * *

Todavía está temblando.

Mientras observa cómo los médicos muggles se llevan a un moribundo Louis Weasley por el pasillo, Julia se abraza a sí misma y se apoya en la pared, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Sigue sin creérselo. Hace menos de dos horas, se encontraba tan tranquila con sus amigos en el bosque, disfrutando del picnic que han organizado para celebrar que habían limpiado toda la porquería, cuando se le ha ocurrido dar un paseo sola y lo ha encontrado. Estaba tan inmóvil y tan frío que al principio Julia ha temido que estuviera muerto, pero le ha bastado cogerle la pálida y delgada muñeca para confirmar que tenía pulso. Muy débil, pero tenía.

Si por ella fuera, se hubiera desaparecido con Louis en San Mungo por el mero hecho de ser lo más rápido, pero sus amigos son muggles y no hubiese sido buena idea. Así que ha tenido que esperar hasta que Jane ha llamado a la ambulancia, tratando de que Louis, que pese a tener los ojos abiertos no reaccionaba ante ningún estímulo externo, no se muriera mientras tanto. En ese momento ha agradecido profundamente estar estudiando enfermería muggle en lugar de medimagia, como sus padres se empeñaron tanto, porque la gran mayoría de las técnicas mágicas de reanimación requiere el uso de varita, algo que a ella le es imposible mientras esté rodeada de gente con menos poder dentro que una tetera.

-¿Lo conoces?-le pregunta Jane entonces.

-Claro. Estábamos juntos en el colegio-_Y llevo desde que lo conocí sin pensar en nadie más_.

Pero no puede concebir lo que ha visto. La jeringuilla se ha quedado en el suelo del bosque, pero Julia volvería sólo para pisotearla. Porque… ella vio el otro día a Louis y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal, pero ¿drogas? Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Se sienta en una silla de plástico, y tras unos minutos observándola, Jane la imita.

Las horas pasan tan lentamente que Julia se pregunta si alguien estará manipulando el tiempo. Tras unos segundos, concluye que probablemente no, ya que están en un lugar muggle donde los haya. Se pregunta cómo estará Louis. Si le pasa algo, no está segura de lo que le ocurrirá a ella.

Tras lo que se le hacen varias eternidades, un médico se acerca a ellas. A Julia se le cae el alma a los pies al ver su expresión.

_No, no, no._

* * *

Teddy se muerde el labio cuando llaman a la puerta de su habitación. Sabe que no es su abuela (porque Andrómeda Tonks nunca toca), así que probablemente sea Vic, que quiere hablar de nuevo con él.

Algo que él no quiere, porque no le conviene para sus planes. Porque odia mentir y lo está haciendo, y Vic está sufriendo por ello. Se pregunta qué diría Gina si se lo plantease. Probablemente algo así como: "Pues que se aguante, tampoco es para tanto". Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Teddy no puede reprocharle su odio hacia Victoire.

Que, efectivamente, es la que entra por la puerta. Se ha recogido su largo pelo rubio en una trenza que le cae sobre el hombro, y lo mira con una expresión difícilmente definible. A Teddy le dan ganas de abrazarla; sin embargo, se queda quieto:

-Hola-la saluda.

-Hola-Vic se acerca a la cama y se sienta, mordiéndose el labio-. Teddy, no podemos seguir así. No sé por qué te comportas de esta manera, ni por qué no quieres verme. Quizá…

Teddy ve venir lo que va a decir, de modo que ahoga sus palabras de la única forma que se le ocurre: con un beso.

-No. No es… ésa no es la solución, Vic-intenta explicarle. Pero no puede decírselo todo.

Victoire suspira. Lo mira durante unos instantes a los ojos, antes de besarlo. Teddy la rodea con los brazos.

-¿Entonces, cuál es?-inquiere Vic. Teddy le da un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Es ésta?

El joven sacude la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. En parte, porque no quiere mentir, y eso pasa por no hablar.

De modo que ninguno de los dos dice nada durante bastante rato. Los sonidos que emergen de sus gargantas mueren en sus labios; Andrómeda está sólo a unos metros de distancia. Y, aunque Teddy sabe que su abuela tiene una idea bastante exacta de lo que él y Vic están haciendo (realidad que dejó de traumatizarle hace tiempo), prefiere no molestarla.

Unas horas más tarde, con la ropa desperdigada por el cuarto y el pelo de un rubio idéntico al de Vic (como siempre que hacen el amor), Teddy la observa dormir. La trenza se le ha deshecho al segundo asalto, y sus cabellos dorados están esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza. Sonríe en sueños cuando Teddy le acaricia la espalda.

-No, Vic-responde en voz baja, con cierta tristeza-. Ésta no es la solución.

* * *

_De noche. El bosque. Llueve. Juraría que esto lo he visto antes._

_Alguien me agarra el brazo. Me giro y veo a Noah. Merlín, qué guapa está. Se ha puesto ese vestido rosa que tanto dice que le gusta. Pero esto me suena mucho…_

_-Vamos, es muy tarde-me dice, sonriendo como sólo ella sabe hacerlo._

_No sé si es correcto, pero me acerco, justo antes de que ella dé un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto. Pese a que creo que ya me lo ha dicho._

_-No lo estás haciendo bien, Louis-me riñe-. Nada bien._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-lo digo por inercia, pero sé que he pronunciado esas palabras antes. Ni siquiera he querido decirlo. Es como si yo no pudiera controlar mi cuerpo. Hace lo que quiere, sin tener en cuenta lo que yo le ordene._

_Noah no responde. Doy otro paso hacia ella. Esta vez da tres pasos hacia atrás. No sé si gritarle por apartarse o llorar, porque no quiero que se aleje de mí. Pero no hago ninguna de las dos cosas. Me acerco a ella dos pasos. Ella pone un pie por detrás, otro, otro y…_

_Su pie derecho se apoya sólo sobre aire, y Noah cae hacia atrás, hacia un precipicio que, estoy seguro, no existía hasta hace dos segundos. Desaparece de mi vista como un cometa rosa._

_No quiero, no quiero, no quiero hacerlo, pero me acerco corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, y sé demasiado bien lo que va a pasar ahora. No quiero. Y para cuando llego ya no estoy en ese bosque lluvioso (y no me sorprende, más bien me aterra), sino en una habitación blanca. San Mungo, ahora lo entiendo. No sé cómo he acabado ahí, pero estoy sentado en una cama, y mi madre me ha cogido la mano y habla en francés tan rápido que apenas la entiendo, pero suena como "Tu es très égoïste", una y otra vez._

_En ese momento, la puerta se abre y por ella entra Frankie. Está llorando, pero no entiendo por qué. Sólo quiero que se vaya, que se pare todo, que no siga. Una parte de mí sigue horrorizada por lo que he visto que le ha pasado a Noah. ¿Cómo de profundo era ese barranco, por Merlín? Debe de haberse hecho daño al caer._

_-Está… muerta. Noah._

"No", trata de gritar. "No. Otra vez no".

Louis intenta despertarse, pero no puede. En su lugar, se encuentra atrapado en un cuerpo que le ahoga. Y ni siquiera puede moverse o hablar. Suelta un sollozo que está seguro de que nadie va a oír, igual que nadie oye sus gritos pidiendo auxilio. Las palabras de Frankie se repiten en su mente una y otra vez. Y Louis ni siquiera puede taparse los oídos para no oírlo. Es horrible.

_Cállate_, le ordena a la voz de Frank Longbottom._ Cállate ya, por favor_. Vuelve a oírlo.

**Despiértate**, le sugiere otra, la misma que ha oído antes.

_Pero no puedo despertarme. No puedo. Me asfixio_, replica Louis, sintiendo que no puede respirar. Vuelve a oír a Frank, y varias lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos. Curiosamente, se siente menos ahogado cuando las expulsa.

**Te estoy diciendo que te despiertes, no que lloriquees**, le espeta la voz, desdeñosa.

_Y yo te digo que no… puedo… ¡Por favor, Frank, cállate!_ Nuevas lágrimas ardientes recorren sus mejillas, aflojando la tensión de su piel poco a poco, mientras Frank Longbottom habla a más volumen.

**Despiértate. Ya.**

_¡No puedo! ¡Me estoy ahogando, o es que no lo ves!_

**Sólo te estarás ahogando mientras creas que te estás ahogando.**

Louis no entiende lo que eso significa. Ni tiene tiempo para pensarlo, porque justo en ese momento es como si saliese a la superficie. Louis descubre que hay algo distinto a su piel, algo que lo rodea y le da calor, aunque ya no es asfixiante. Es blando y confortable. A sus oídos llega un sonido agudo, corto e intermitente, que se repite regularmente, como una especie de ritmo.

Entonces comprende por qué está sumido en la oscuridad. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Tras unos instantes, decide que sería buena idea abrirlos, de modo que lo hace.

Lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es la horrible idea de que está siendo víctima de algún tipo de experimento. El lugar donde se encuentra está apenas iluminado, y Louis tiene tantos tubos y cables a su alrededor que casi no ve el techo. La idea lo asusta, haciendo que mire alrededor buscando una salida; apenas es consciente de que tiene el cuerpo demasiado adormecido como para moverse. Vagamente registra que los pitidos se aceleran, y en ningún momento se le ocurre pensar que eso tenga relación con el ritmo desbocado de su corazón.

-¿Louis?

El joven descubre entonces a una joven mulata, de ojos castaños y pelo negro, que está sentada junto a la cama y lo mira con preocupación. Tras unos segundos, la reconoce como Julia Jordan.

-Julia-musita. O lo intenta, porque todo lo que sale de su boca es un débil balbuceo. Louis se siente insultantemente débil. Mira de nuevo alrededor, asustado, buscando la forma de salir de lo que a sus ojos confundidos parece una sala de torturas; de hecho, le sorprende no ver cadenas colgando del techo, como recuerda que había en el despacho de Argus Filch, en Hogwarts.

-Shhh, tranquilo, Louis, no pasa nada-susurra ella, apartándole el flequillo empapado en sudor de la frente. Louis le dedica una mirada interrogante, rezando para que ella lo entienda, porque no cree tener fuerzas suficientes para emitir ningún sonido más-. Estás en un hospital muggle-Louis suspira-. Te… te he encontrado esta tarde-explica Julia. Por algún motivo parece incómoda-. Sé que hubiera sido más sensato llevarte a San Mungo, pero no podía desaparecerme delante de mis amigos, porque son muggles, así que…

-Ah-logra decir Louis. Entonces recuerda, y comprende por qué está en esa cama, rodeado por tantos tubos. Se siente increíblemente agradecido a Julia, pero no puede decírselo ahora. Anota mentalmente que en cuanto recupere las fuerzas se lo dirá.

Julia agacha la cabeza y mira al suelo. Por algún motivo, Louis intuye que está llorando. Intenta hacer algo, pero sólo consigue mover un brazo, que se queda colgando de la cama. Trata de volver a ponerlo donde estaba, pero antes de que pueda siquiera mover un dedo Julia le toma la mano y la deja sobre la cama. Louis descubre varios tubos finos que confluyen en la aguja que hay introducida en su brazo.

-Es raro-comenta Julia de repente. Louis deja de intentar seguir con la mirada los tubos para descubrir de dónde vienen para escucharla-. Nunca hubiera pensado que tú… bueno…-Louis aparta la vista, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por alguna razón-. Hay que ser idiota. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Louis abre la boca, pese a que sabe de antemano que no logrará decir nada, pero antes de dejarle tiempo para intentarlo siquiera, Julia sigue hablando-. Bah, me da igual. Pero deberías saber que no es bueno, ni para ti ni para nadie.

Louis cierra los ojos. Sabe de sobra que no es bueno. Y el que ahora esté en ese hospital muggle sin poder hablar siquiera es la prueba concluyente de ello. Pero sencillamente no puede. Es algo más fuerte que él. Lo _necesita_, lo necesita igual que necesita comer y beber.

-Lo siento-escucha. Louis abre los ojos, y descubre a Julia mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos-. No… no quería echarte la bronca. Y tampoco es el mejor momento para hacerlo, además de que no creo que estés prestando atención…-Louis pone los ojos en blanco. Al verlo, Julia arquea las cejas, y luego sonríe un poco-. Venga, duérmete. Tienes que estar muy cansado.

-¿Tú… aquí?-consigue decir Louis. No quiere estar solo, no ahora. Además, sabe que probablemente la pesadilla vuelva, y necesita a alguien a su lado. Por primera vez en semanas, no siente la imperiosa necesidad de ir a ver al grupo, aunque eso quizá tenga algo que ver con la fragilidad que lo domina. Tiene la impresión de que cualquier movimiento brusco puede hacer que su cuerpo se parta en dos.

Julia sonríe más ampliamente.

-Sí, me quedaré-le promete-. Pero ahora tengo que salir un momento para avisar a mis padres-al ver que Louis abre la boca, agrega rápidamente-: No tardo nada; estaré aquí en un momento, ¿vale?

Efectivamente, vuelve al cabo de dos minutos. Por algún motivo que Louis no alcanza a comprender, parece algo contrariada. Pero sonríe de nuevo al mirarlo.

Y Louis se siente tranquilo. Después de todo, ella le ha salvado la vida. No podría sentirse inseguro en su presencia.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Obviamente, no iba a matar a Louis en el cuarto capítulo, la historia hubiera quedado demasiado corta.

Pero... uf, lo que me ha costado este capítulo. No os hacéis una idea. Principalmente, porque no suelo sufrir muchas sobredosis y tal (tengo pánico a todo lo que causa adicción, excepto los libros y la música). Pero también se me ha hecho complicada la parte de Teddy y Victoire, porque quería ponerlo desde el punto de vista de él, pero a la vez no podía destripar el asunto tan rápido… En fin, espero que os haya gustado.


	7. Convalecencia

Buenas tardes.

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Testudine Black**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **damcastillo** y **CallMeStrange** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Convalecencia_

_Yo te mostraré  
que todo en esta vida  
lo puedes tener  
si en ti logras creer.  
Y te enseñaré a vencer a tu enemigo,  
que no son los demás.  
Eres tú, ¡eres tú!  
_**Mägo de Oz-El atrapasueños**

Al día siguiente, para su alivio, Louis ha recuperado la movilidad, aunque todo su cuerpo tiembla como si tuviera fiebre. El joven intenta incorporarse entre todos esos cables, con cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que, junto a la cama, en una silla, Julia Jordan está durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuándo cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, lo desconoce, pero Louis sabe que anoche, cuando navegaba entre la vigilia y el sueño, ella le estaba acariciando el pelo para evitar que su barco zozobrase.

El esfuerzo acelera su corazón, provocando que los pitidos de la máquina con rayas se hagan más rápidos. El cambio de ritmo despierta a Julia, que lo descubre respirando hondo para tratar de que el puñetero cacharro deje de pitar tan seguido.

-¿Qué haces?-inquiere. Sin esperar respuesta, ayuda a Louis a incorporarse, apoyándolo en las almohadas, y lo observa con ojo crítico-. Tienes mejor cara que anoche. ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-Bien-Louis descubre que también vuelve a ser capaz de hablar con fluidez, lo que lo anima un poco-. ¿Y tú?

Julia se encoge de hombros.

-Me duelen el cuello y la espalda, pero creo que sobreviviré-responde-. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco-admite Louis, que no se ha dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo vacío que tiene el estómago.

De modo que Julia va a hablar con una enfermera para que le traiga el desayuno. Diez minutos más tarde, Louis bebe a pequeños sorbos un vaso de zumo de naranja. Pese a que está agotado, se siente más despejado de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera siente el irrefrenable deseo de inyectarse heroína que últimamente lo domina la mayoría del día.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta Julia tras un rato sin que ninguno de los dos hable.

Louis deja el vaso de zumo de naranja en la bandeja, sabiendo a lo que se refiere. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y luego vuelve a abrirlos.

-Cuando lo hago, no recuerdo a Noah-confiesa en voz baja-. Pero ayer…-suelta un bufido. Cuanto más lo piensa, mas imbécil se siente por haber confiado en el estúpido de Gendry-. Llevaba dos días sin hacerlo, y…-se muerde el labio. Otra vez la heroína ha sido más fuerte que él-. No puedo dejarlo-susurra, mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas que su orgullo le impide derramar.

Por suerte para su dignidad, Julia no le acaricia el pelo ni da muestras de tenerle lástima. Simplemente lo mira durante unos minutos que se hacen infinitos para los dos jóvenes.

-Tienes un problema, Louis. Tienes que decírselo a alguien, que te echen una mano a dejarlo.

-No puedo-replica él-. Se enfadarán conmigo, mi madre se pondrá triste y mi padre se decepcionará de mí… y Vic y Minnie…

-Louis-lo interrumpe Julia-. Te está matando. Lo has visto, lo viste ayer; si no te hubiéramos encontrado, ahora no estarías aquí autocompadeciéndote. Y por mucho que te empeñes no puedes dejarlo tú solo.

-Sí puedo-la contradice Louis-. Siempre he conseguido todo lo que me he propuesto.

Julia suspira con resignación.

-Pues más vale que consigas esto también.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, James va a casa de Elijah.

Lo cierto es que no sabe exactamente qué encontrará. Ni siquiera tiene esperanzas de que Louis esté ahí, ya que es un secreto a voces que su primo y su novio se detestan desde el día en que se conocieron. Pero no sabe dónde buscar. Ha sonsacado muy disimuladamente a sus hermanas que ninguna de las dos lo ha visto. La que más recientemente tuvo noticias de él, una Victoire que parece estar en las nubes por algún motivo que James no alcanza a comprender. La mayor de sus primos le pregunta si él sabe qué le ocurre a Louis, por qué está enfermo. James no ha respondido a la pregunta; sabe que debería haberlo hecho, pero algo no se lo permite: tiene demasiado miedo de que su primo deje de hablarle.

Le abre su novio con una bolsa de chucherías en una mano y un libro en la otra. Como siempre, espera unos minutos antes de decirle que tienen la casa para ellos solos; Elijah disfruta enormemente viendo la cautela y el cuidado con que James se comporta ante la sola mención de su madre.

-No tiene gracia-protesta él.

-Para ti no, pero para el resto del mundo es un espectáculo-replica Eljiah-. Por cierto, ¿para qué has venido?

-¿Además de por ti?-inquiere James, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio después de entrar. Aunque estén solos, le da mala espina-. Louis no estará aquí, ¿no?

Elijah suelta una carcajada mientras James se sienta en la cama.

-Si estuviera aquí, probablemente estaríamos batiéndonos en duelo. Sabes que no lo aguanto.

-Nunca entenderé por qué-admite James. Suspira-. ¿Y no sabes dónde puede estar?

Elijah se deja caer boca arriba sobre su cama, de forma que la cabeza se le queda fuera del colchón, y desde ahí se encoge de hombros.

-No soy su madre. De todas formas, por lo que me contaste el otro día, no creo que sea muy difícil suponer lo que está haciendo, ¿no?-James se muerde el labio-. Sigues sin soltar prenda-adivina, interpretando correctamente su gesto.

-Es que…-James suelta un bufido-. Sé que debería, pero… joder, Louis es imbécil. Pero no quiero que me odie.

Elijah se gira hasta quedar tumbado de lado y apoya la cabeza en el brazo.

-¿Y por qué no haces otra cosa?-sugiere.

-Ilumíname.

-Habla con él. Dile que lo deje. Y si sigue sin hacerlo, habla con sus padres.

James suspira.

-Qué fácil es para ti decirlo-comenta con amargura.

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, bueno, me cae mal, pero si se muere me obligarías a ir a su funeral, y no me gusta el negro-replica-. Eh, James-dice, alargando el otro brazo para tomar su mano-. Mira, si quieres, puedo ir a decírselo yo. De todas formas, tu primo ya me odia; no me importa que lo haga un poco más.

James sonríe.

-Entonces… Vale-acepta, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Elijah con los dedos. Se inclina hacia él y lo besa.

Demasiado inocentemente teniendo en cuenta que es un Slytherin, el joven decide utilizar la mano que James no tiene aprisionada para cogerle la nuca y acercarlo más a él. Sin embargo, unos segundos más tarde se aparta dando un respingo y mira a su novio con reproche.

-¡Eh!-protesta, intentando parecer serio, aunque lo cierto es que está tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Los ojos de James brillan malévolamente-. Ay… no-Elijah se incorpora y se desplaza hasta la otra punta de la cama-. No, no y no.

-Pero si en el fondo te gusta-replica James, exasperado, acercándose a él y, en una hábil maniobra, atrapando sus muñecas con una mano y deslizando los dedos de la otra por su costado, arrancando carcajadas que Elijah, indefenso, no logra reprimir.

-No… me hagas… cosquillas-exige, retorciéndose entre risas. Finalmente, logra liberar un brazo, que aterriza directamente en el cuello de James, haciéndolo encogerse.

-No vale-protesta; ahora ambos pueden usar todas sus extremidades. Se echa sobre Elijah, intentando ganar su particular lucha; él batalla para quitarse a James de encima y, cuando finalmente lo consigue, se sienta sobre su estómago, triunfante. No obstante, James se escabulle de nuevo.

A ninguno de los dos le dura demasiado la superioridad sobre el otro. Finalmente, ambos jóvenes se rinden y se quedan tumbados en la cama boca arriba, sonriendo y todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. Es entonces cuando James se gira y abraza a Elijah, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquiere él, acariciándole el pelo.

James suspira.

-Aunque Louis me odie, tú no lo harás, ¿verdad?-pregunta en voz baja.

Elijah lo abraza también y le da un beso en la frente.

-Claro que no. Sabes bien que no puedo odiarte.

* * *

Cuatro días después, Louis recibe el alta médica en ese hospital muggle.

Lo cierto es que pasar todas esas horas con Julia ha tenido un efecto balsámico y curiosamente tranquilizador. Pese a que no ha desaparecido, ni mucho menos, el ardiente deseo de ir a esa plaza de Manchester a inyectarse heroína, las conversaciones con la muchacha han ayudado notablemente a que le sea más fácil ignorarlo, si bien por las noches se despertaba sobresaltado, con una parte de él deseando que fuera droga y no suero lo que se colaba por sus venas.

Pero está decidido a no dejar que eso lo perturbe. Se ha propuesto no volver a tocar ni una jeringuilla y eso hará, aunque le vaya la vida en ello; o, mejor dicho, para que su adicción no le cueste la vida.

Julia sale con él del hospital. El rostro de Louis ha recuperado un poco de color y su pelo rubio brilla algo más; además, el joven se siente con más energía, más _vivo_. No hay nada en esos momentos que le impida pensar con total claridad.

Sin embargo, el rubio no permite que ella vaya a su casa. ¿El motivo? Lo desconoce totalmente. Quizá es que la única persona del sexo opuesto a la que alguna vez ha llevado a su piso ha sido Noah (sus hermanas y primas no cuentan), e invitar a Julia le parece una especie de traición. Quizá es que cuanto más tiempo pasa con ella más la aprecia, y teme encariñarse con ella, porque sabe que también se irá, igual que se fue Noah. Quizá un poco de todo. El caso es que Louis se despide de Julia antes de desaparecerse.

Se materializa en el recibidor. Recorre el pasillo, y cuando está llegando a su dormitorio oye un correteo. Se gira y descubre a James, que ha salido de su dormitorio en pijama y lo observa con los ojos como platos. Antes de que Louis pueda hacer nada, su primo se abalanza sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¡No sabía nada de ti!-exclama. Entonces se separa de él y le da una colleja-. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¿Por qué no has dado señales de vida en cuatro malditos días?

-Eh… he estado ocupado-responde Louis. No es del todo mentira, después de todo.

-Ocupado-James arquea una ceja-. Y tu "ocupación", por curiosidad, no tendrá nada que ver con drogas muggles y jeringuillas, ¿no?-pregunta con sarcasmo. Louis aprieta los puños, gesto que equivale a una respuesta afirmativa para su primo-. No, si esa mierda también te está afectando al coco-gruñe James-. Cada día estás más tonto-le asegura.

-No me he drogado en estos días-replica Louis, sintiéndose extrañamente orgulloso al saber que es verdad-. He estado… con una chica.

James se queda boquiabierto.

-No jodas. ¿Quién?

-Eh… no la conoces-lo cierto es que James sí conoce a Julia, le gastó varias bromas en Hogwarts, pero Louis no quiere pensar mucho en ella, porque le resulta incómodo-. Se llama Irina-bien, otra mentira. Cuando se le coge el truco salen solas.

James sonríe.

-Qué bien-dice con sinceridad-. Me alegro mucho por ti, Louisie.

-No me llames así-replica Louis al instante-. Pareces mi abuela.

-Pues preséntamela-le pide-. A esa tía, no a tu abuela-aclara rápidamente.

-Es muy pronto todavía-improvisa el rubio-. Ya la conocerás.

* * *

-Vale-James respira hondo varias veces-. Vale…

-Es mi madre, no una horda de duendes cabreados-le recuerda Elijah, intentando tranquilizarlo, porque está empezando a ponerse nervioso él también sin ningún motivo.

-¡Tu madre me da miedo!-declara James-. ¿Cómo puede ser esa mujer tan seria? ¿Alguna vez se ha reído?

Elijah arquea las cejas.

-Se ríe mucho. Que no lo haga delante de ti es otra historia.

-Pues hasta que no la vea reírse no pienso cambiar de opinión-dice James-. ¿Y si es que le caigo mal?

-No le caes mal. Bueno, no te voy a negar que se mosqueó un poco cuando me dejaste tirado hace unas semanas, pero tiende a pensar demasiado bien de los demás y ya se le ha pasado.

-Entonces, puedo seducirla con mi encanto-Elijah no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Sin duda. ¿Nos vamos ya, o piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

James lleva la última media hora mirándose en el espejo y cambiándose de corbata cada dos minutos. Nunca parece quedar completamente satisfecho con el resultado. Ahora está intentando peinarse. Tarea altamente complicada, teniendo en cuenta que ha heredado el pelo de su padre. Una persona que, en opinión de Elijah, sí que es realmente temible. Aunque le cae bien, supone.

-¿Estoy bien?-pregunta.

-Sí-responde Elijah, cogiéndolo de la mano-. Vamos.

Se desaparecen hasta la entrada de la casa del ex Slytherin. No obstante, cuando están a punto de llamar a la puerta oyen tres voces. La madre de Elijah, Thomas y… Elijah ha oído la otra voz en algún lado, aunque no recuerda dónde. Llama a la puerta con curiosidad.

Cuando ésta se abre, el primer impulso de Elijah es salir corriendo, desaparecerse a Australia y esconderse en un agujero en el suelo. De no ser porque James tiene su mano atrapada entre la suya, de hecho, ya lo estaría haciendo.

Porque acaba de descubrir de qué le sonaba la tercera voz. Y, sobre todo, a quién le recuerda. Se queda mudo de la impresión y el horror.

Apenas ha cambiado en todos los años que Elijah lleva sin verlo. Quizá el pelo negro está salpicado de canas y sus ojos grises, que el joven ha heredado, están vacíos, pero el resto de él sigue siendo tan terrorífico como en sus peores pesadillas: la forma de mirarlo, la nariz ganchuda que (por suerte) Elijah no posee y esa omnipresente mueca de asco.

-Buenas noches-lo saluda su padre.

Elijah se queda totalmente paralizado. ¿Qué diablos hace ese hombre en casa de su madre? ¿Lo ha dejado entrar ella? Si es así, ¿qué diantres tiene su madre en la cabeza? ¿Y Thomas? ¿Acaso él no tiene nada que decir al respecto? Las preguntas se aglutinan en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar para darles respuesta.

-Buenas noches-repite con cierta dificultad. A su lado, James lo mira preocupado, y Elijah supone que ha palidecido demasiado. Nota cómo la mano de él intenta liberarse de la suya y deja de apretar, lamentando haberle hecho daño, aunque no recuerda haber reforzado su presa. Pensando en que su novio tiene derecho a saberlo y preguntándose cómo reaccionará, Elijah agrega-: James, él es mi padre. John…-se niega categóricamente a llamar a ese monstruo "papá"-. Él es James, mi novio.

-Oh-James tampoco sabe qué decir-. Encantado-Elijah percibe la ironía de su voz, pero no está seguro de que su padre también se haya dado cuenta.

-El gusto es mío.

En ese momento, por el pasillo se acerca su madre de la mano de Thomas. Ahora es James quien se pone más pálido que la cera. Elijah se reiría, pero cualquier impulso está inhibido por la presencia de John Anderson a menos de dos metros de él. Y de su madre. En la misma habitación.

Elijah tiene ganas de vomitar.

-Oh, ya habéis llegado...-comenta Emilia Barrow, sonriendo-. Elijah, tu padre quería… bueno, ver cómo estabas, y ha venido a verte.

_Se ha vuelto loca_, piensa Elijah. _Merlín, todavía tiene la marca del cuchillo, ¿es que se le ha olvidado? ¡Casi la mata!_ Tras unos segundos, decide hacer algo. Suelta la mano de James, se acerca a su madre y tira de ella hasta entrar en la cocina, lejos de los oídos de James, Thomas y ese monstruo al que, por desgracia, se parece físicamente.

-¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?-exige saber. Su madre aparta la vista.

-Sé que no te hace gracia, cariño-empieza su madre-. Y a mí tampoco, pero es tu padre después de todo y…

-No–es–mi–padre-gruñe Elijah.

Su madre le revuelve el pelo.

-Para mí tampoco es fácil, pero intenta darle otra oportunidad.

-¿Otra oportunidad?-repite Elijah, atónito-. ¿Para qué, para que pase lo mismo que aquella vez?-Emilia aparta la mirada-. ¡Mamá!-exclama el joven, sin entender nada-. ¿Por qué no lo has mandado a tomar viento? ¿Por qué no has pedido a Thomas que lo mande a tomar viento?

-Elijah, por mucho que haya hecho, sigue siendo tu padre, te guste o no. Y como tal tiene derecho a saber qué es de tu vida-Elijah se muerde el labio. Sabe que tiene razón, pero para él su padre perdió todo derecho que pudiera tener sobre él la noche que estuvo a punto de dejarlo huérfano. Además, a su madre nunca le ha hablado del amago de coger el cuchillo que hizo su padre aquella fatídica noche-. Dale una oportunidad-le pide su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Elijah recuerda la promesa hecha a James hace unos días y se reafirma en su propósito de cumplirla. Como su padre le toque un solo pelo a su madre, el próximo que estará en Azkaban será Elijah. Por asesinato.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Me dio mucho coraje tener que cortar el capítulo aquí, porque se queda un tanto cojo, pero qué se le va a hacer. Se admiten apuestas sobre las intenciones de John Anderson.

Ah, y si habéis echado de menos a Teddy y Victoire, no os preocupéis, sólo esperad un pelín...

¿Reviews? :)


	8. Sigue con tu cita'

Buenas tardes.

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **AnnaGreen** y **laina.1994** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_"Sigue con tu cita"_

_Curiosa la cara de tu padre  
cuando me vio aparecer,  
con mil tatuajes adornando mi piel.  
Pero más curiosa fue cuando le pedí papel.  
_**Melendi-Curiosa la cara de tu padre**

En una concurrida y ajetreada calle de Liverpool, un joven camina entre la gente sin rumbo fijo.

Es un muchacho alto y rubio, con los ojos azules. Tiene un aspecto enfermizo; sus ojos parecen demasiado saltones para pertenecer a alguien sano, y la piel se ha deshecho del tejido sobrante para ser una especie de plástico que se pega a sus huesos, confiriéndole la apariencia de una calavera. No obstante, sigue siendo atractivo. Por algún motivo, sus rasgos frágiles y que denotan hábitos poco saludables no lo afean, y las miradas de chicas que atrae son una mezcla entre admiración, embelesamiento y lástima.

Louis Weasley no sabe qué rayos hace en Liverpool. Y, para ser sinceros, tampoco le importa.

Lo único que le interesa es que lleva una semana entera (¡siete días con sus siete noches!) sin acercarse siquiera a esa plaza de Manchester. Supone que eso es bueno, pese a que tiene unas ganas irrefrenables de ir ahí o, en su defecto, de tirarse del pelo hasta que el dolor sea suficiente para que olvide esa horrible necesidad. Cada uno de los siete días ha sido más difícil que el anterior. Desde que salió del hospital vomita prácticamente todo lo que come.

Lo único que lo ha mantenido lejos de Leanne y el resto es que James lo vigila más de cerca que nunca. No termina de creerse la historia de la ficticia Irina, y sigue sin haber conseguido sacarle una explicación lógica de por qué estuvo cuatro días en paradero desconocido.

Pero hoy James no está, y Louis sabe que, si quiere mantener su promesa, debe mantenerse lejos de Manchester. En realidad, Liverpool está a sólo un par de kilómetros de esa oscura plaza, pero la marea de gente que lo rodea hace que la prudencia pueda con la adicción y lo mantiene a salvo de los manipuladores dedos de la heroína.

Alguien se choca con él. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Louis no le presta demasiada atención hasta que oye una disculpa:

-Lo siento, Louis.

El joven vuelve a la realidad y descubre a Julia.

¿Por qué últimamente ella está en todas partes? En el bosque, en el hospital. Incluso anoche apareció en sus sueños, observándolo mientras él veía caer a Noah por el precipicio una vez más. E hizo que su pesadilla tuviera un final distinto, pues sustituyó a su madre cuando le hablaba en francés, y en esa ocasión sus palabras eran de aprobación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Salgo-responde Julia. A su lado, hay una muchacha de piel morena y pelo castaño que lo observa con curiosidad-. ¿Vienes?

-¿Adónde?

-A un pub, nada del otro mundo-explica la chica-. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vienes o no?

Tras unos segundos, Louis decide que no le vendrá mal algo de distracción adicional. Además, la compañía de Julia es agradable.

-Vale. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Jane-responde la aludida, sonriendo-. ¿Y tú?

-Louis.

-Genial, Louis. Vamos.

* * *

Son con diferencia las dos horas más largas e incómodas de la vida de Elijah.

Se ve obligado a estar situado a menos de dos metros de su padre, el cual se ha sentado a un lado de Emilia Barrow. Al otro lado de la mujer, Thomas le dirige de vez en cuando miradas envenenadas, y Elijah lo acompaña sin molestarse en disimular. Cada vez que John Anderson coge el cuchillo para cortar su filete, se produce una situación un tanto tensa para todos, excepto quizá para James, que aparentemente no se da cuenta de nada.

Aparentemente, porque el joven le da una patada por debajo de la mesa a Elijah cuando lo descubre fulminando con la mirada a su padre durante demasiado tiempo seguido.

Cuando terminan con los postres, charlando de asuntos superficiales tales como los resultados académicos que Elijah ha acumulado en los años que su padre ha estado cumpliendo condena por el prolongado maltrato y el posterior intento de asesinato de su madre, Elijah se ofrece voluntario para quitar la mesa. Se muere de ganas de dejar de estar a la vista de su padre.

Sin embargo, para su horror, John Anderson decide ayudarlo, ignorando el "No hace falta" de Elijah y el "Yo también puedo ayudarle" de James.

El joven intenta ignorar el miedo que lo recorre mientras lleva los platos a la cocina, notando los ojos de su padre clavados en su nuca. Los deja en el fregadero y se aparta para que John pueda dejar los que él lleva en las manos; sin embargo, cuando está a punto de salir, John lo llama:

-Elijah-él se muerde el labio y se gira hacia su padre. Lo mira inquisitivamente-. Eres tan consciente como yo de que, de no ser por ti, yo no hubiera pasado once años en Azkaban, ¿verdad?

Elijah aprieta los dientes.

-Y mamá y yo estaríamos muertos-replica con rabia.

-Cierto-admite John con calma, como quien coincide con otra persona en lo que harán al día siguiente-. ¿Cómo llamas al novio de tu madre? ¿_Papá_?-lo tantea con sorna.

-Por su nombre-replica Elijah, sin ceder a la clara tentativa.

-¿Entonces? ¿A quién llamas _papá_?

-A nadie-responde él. No miente. Elijah dejó de tener padre hace mucho tiempo. Por mucho que quiera a Thomas, él es más bien como un hermano mayor para el joven.

-Cuando eras pequeño me llamabas _papá_ a mí-recuerda John. A Elijah se le queda la boca seca-. Resultabas hasta tierno: "Papá, ¿por qué mamá lloró anoche? ¿Es porque le gritaste?"-lo imita-. ¿O ya no te acuerdas? ¿Qué ha pasado con todo eso?

-No lo sé-admite Elijah-. Te lo cargaste. ¿Por qué has venido? No eres bien recibido.

-Porque, por mucho que te pese, sigo siendo tu padre-responde John-. He pensado en mudarme a Santa Elena, ¿te apetece venir?

Elijah sacude la cabeza, preguntándose si realmente una larga estadía en Azkaban afecta a la mente aunque ya no haya dementores en la prisión mágica. Además… ¿Santa Elena no es el lugar donde confinaron a ese francés llamado Napoleón después de acabar con su Imperio?

-Creo que aquí estoy mejor-dice, sintiendo por unos instantes algo parecido a la lástima por la salud mental de su padre.

* * *

Victoire Weasley está mosqueada. Y es un eufemismo.

Lleva dos semanas sin saber absolutamente nada de Teddy. Concretamente, desde que salió de su casa a hurtadillas al amanecer después de hacer el amor con él. Ni un beso, ni una conversación apresurada, ni una carta, _nada_. Y ella no ha ido a buscarlo, porque teme pecar de pesada, pero empieza a hartarse. Están juntos desde hace años, se supone que deben de tener confianza. Y Teddy ya lleva mucho más de dos semanas sin dar muestras de querer hablar con ella.

Se aparece en Excalibur, el pub mágico al que va todo el mundo últimamente. No sabe si espera encontrarlo ahí, pero ella necesita distraerse. Y con toda probabilidad encontrará a más de un joven que le apetezca pasar la velada con ella. Que no es lo que Vic más desea, pero si Teddy la ignora, ella tiene necesidades (y una rabia que no le cabe en el cuerpo). Y no cree que le cueste mucho cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que su compañero tiene el pelo azul y los ojos castaños.

Efectivamente, necesita unos cinco minutos bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego para que el primer idiota se acerque.

No es feo. De hecho, es bastante atractivo. Alto, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, con un curioso lunar con forma de corazón en el cuello. Vic decide darle una oportunidad.

-¿Estás sola?-pregunta.

Victoire se encoge de hombros.

-Más o menos-responde con indiferencia. Sabe que es lo más efectivo. Mueve la copa, fingiendo estar interesadísima en el movimiento del hielo en el líquido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Victoire-la joven pone su mejor acento francés. Entorna los ojos, complacida, al ver el efecto que provoca en el joven-. _Et toi?_

-Albert-responde el joven-. ¿Te importa si me siento?

-Para nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Albert se sienta en la silla que hay junto a ella, Vic descubre algo que la alarma y la cabrea a partes iguales.

Teddy acaba de entrar en el pub. Con una chica. La lleva cogida de la cintura, y habla con ella y le sonríe. Ella también le ríe las gracias. Tras unos segundos, Victoire la reconoce como Georgina Wright, la misma compañera anoréxica a la que en su día tuvo lástima.

Ahora mismo le arrancaría la piel a tiras.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunta Albert, preocupado al ver la mirada asesina que Vic reparte a partes iguales entre Teddy y Georgina.

-_Il va mourir_-declara con odio. Se levanta bruscamente.

Teddy abre la boca con sorpresa cuando la descubre. Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo a decir nada, porque antes de poder pensar en algo (que, según cree Vic, será algo así como "No es lo que parece" y "No lo entiendes"), ella le ha cruzado la cara. Mira a su ex compañera de clase, que se separa de Teddy y se aleja un paso.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta el joven, estupefacto.

-¿Que qué hago?-repite Victoire-. ¡Que qué hago! ¡Pasas _semanas_ evitándome, fingiendo que todo está de maravilla, llamándome paranoica, y ahora te encuentro en un pub con esta zorra!, ¿y me estás preguntando que qué hago?

Teddy se muerde el labio. La mitad de los clientes del pub está mirando la escena.

-Victoire, no es… Mira, Gina es sólo…

-¿Una amiga?-lo corta ella, furiosa. No quiere escucharlo. No quiere atender a razones. Sólo quiere que Teddy le explique qué diablos le pasa. Y mientras sólo dé excusas, es bastante difícil. Victoire lucha contra el deseo de arrancarle los pelos a _Gina_-. ¿Qué, te la has tirado ya? ¿O estás esperando a que esté colada por ti para que no se vaya después?-pregunta con resentimiento.

Ahora sí, absolutamente toda la gente del pub guarda silencio. Observan a Vic, a Teddy y a Georgina, que todavía no ha hablado.

-Sé lo que piensas-interviene la joven entonces. Teddy se lleva una mano al bolsillo de los pantalones, por si tiene que contener a Victoire-. Y te juro que Teddy y yo no…

-No me importa-Victoire se yergue en toda su altura. Sólo es un par de centímetros más baja que Teddy-. Me da igual que estés con ella o que no, o lo que quiera que estés haciendo-ya no grita. Habla en un tono pausado; presiente que debería haber hecho lo que está haciendo hace varias semanas-. Conmigo está claro que no quieres estar, de lo contrario no me evitarías.

Los ojos de Teddy brillan con alarma.

-Vic, no es lo que… Te juro que yo…

-Sigue con tu cita-lo interrumpe Victoire-. O lo que quiera que sea esto, a mí ya me da igual.

Teddy no dice nada. La observa horrorizado, incrédulo, como si en vez de romper con él Vic acabara de asesinar a alguien y descuartizar su cadáver ante él. En el pub, nadie habla. La joven se acerca a su silla y coge su bolso, y luego se acerca a la caja con calma.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunta con educación. La camarera se apresura a decírselo. Vic paga y se dirige a la puerta, pasando junto a Georgina, que se muerde el labio con nerviosismo, y Teddy, que parece incapaz de digerir que lo acaben de dejar.

La entereza le dura hasta que se aparece en el jardín de su casa. Pasa como un huracán por el pasillo y sube las escaleras rápidamente, deseando no encontrarse con nadie.

-Victoire, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunta su padre, que la ha oído correr.

Vic cierra la puerta de su dormitorio con fuerza, parpadeando con furia en un intento inútil de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-_Ce n'est pas rien!_-grita. La voz se le quiebra cuando se deja caer en la cama.

Es consciente de que acaba de perder a Teddy. Del todo.

Y ahora no sabe qué hacer.

* * *

Cuando Louis vuelve a casa, está muerto de cansancio. Tanto, que incluso logra ignorar el omnipresente deseo de inyectarse heroína.

Aunque también está de mal humor. Lo cierto es que no tiene ningún motivo lógico para ello, pero el ruido y las luces (y ver a Julia flirteando con un muggle idiota con el pelo teñido de verde) han contribuido a que un dolor sordo se instale en su cabeza. Todavía le zumban los oídos siguiendo el ritmo de la música electrónica que Julia y Jane tanto han disfrutado bailando.

Sin embargo, cuando pasa por delante de la puerta de James la descubre abierta. Al principio, se detiene para simplemente cerrarla, pero luego descubre que hay dos personas en la cama de su primo. Proponiéndose comentarle cuando amanezca que guarde sus andanzas con Elijah para él, Louis suspira y sigue su camino.

-¿Louis?

El aludido retrocede y descubre una silueta levantándose de la cama. Tras unos segundos, James sale de su habitación, para sorpresa del rubio completamente vestido.

-¿Te has traído a tu novio?-no sabe por qué lo pregunta. Es prácticamente imposible que James esté con cualquier otro. Algo que es una auténtica lástima. Louis nunca ha logrado tragar a Elijah; no por nada en especial, sino porque no lo aguanta y punto-. ¿Y eso?

Mientras lo pregunta, camina hacia su dormitorio, sin desear nada más que ponerse el pijama y dormir tres décadas seguidas.

-No hables tan alto, está dormido-lo riñe James-. Es que hemos estado cenando en casa de su madre-Louis se quita el jersey y se pone la parte de arriba de su pijama-y ha venido su padre.

Louis se gira.

-Oh, qué tragedia más grande y horrible-ironiza-. ¿Piensa que eres una mala influencia? Porque puedo corroborarlo si quieres.

-Idiota-lo insulta James.

Y después de insultarlo se lo cuenta todo. Para cuando termina, Louis tiene que esforzarse para pensar en Elijah Anderson como un idiota de Slytherin que ha logrado conquistar a su primo y no como un niño obligado a soportar cómo su padre maltrataba a su madre durante los primeros años de su vida.

-Pobre-se le escapa. Eso tiene que concedérselo; no debe de ser plato de buen gusto ser testigo de ese tipo de escenas-. ¿Y por eso está aquí?

-Es que está preocupado; se fía muy poco de él-responde James-. Cree que va a hacerle daño a su madre de nuevo.

-No creo que lo haga-opina Louis-. Es decir, puede que la odie, pero once años en Azkaban son tiempo suficiente para escarmentar, ¿no?

La mirada que le dirige su primo hace que comprenda que eso es precisamente lo que duda. Que John Anderson venga en son de paz.

* * *

Pasar la noche abrazado a James contribuye notablemente a que Elijah esté de mucho mejor humor por la mañana, así como a que el miedo que atenaza su corazón afloje su presa, permitiéndole caminar con más ligereza.

Por la mañana echa una mano a Thomas con la pequeña tienda de antigüedades que su padrastro tiene cerca de la casa donde vive con Emilia, ya que han traído un montón de muebles y el hombre necesita ayuda para colocarlos en su sitio. A Elijah no se le escapan los murmullos despectivos que de vez en cuando suelta, dirigidos sin duda contra el padre del joven. No le molestan; al contrario. Se siente comprendido.

Cuando sale, descubre que tiene el tiempo justo para almorzar, ducharse e ir al piso de James, con quien ha quedado para ir a un concierto de un grupo muggle a cuya música su novio se ha hecho adicto. Elijah no está preocupado en exceso por ello. Al menos, es algo mucho más saludable que lo que, al menos hasta las últimas noticias que él ha tenido, se dedica a hacer el imbécil de Louis Weasley.

Entra en un callejón vacío para desaparecerse, aunque no cree que sea muy necesario. Los muggles viven en su propio mundo, inmersos en sus nuevas tecnologías, esos rectángulos con luces que se ponen en la oreja mientras hablan y esa especie de orejeras que hacen que muevan la cabeza rítmicamente. Duda que se vayan a dar cuenta de que alguien se esfume en sus narices. Duda que se den cuenta siquiera de cuando algo importante se les va.

Sin embargo, descubre que el callejón no está tan vacío como pensaba.

No tiene tiempo a hablar, sacar su varita para defenderse o simplemente volver por donde ha venido. Apenas unas milésimas de segundo después de haberlo visto, el rayo de luz impacta en su pecho.

Elijah nota cómo su cuerpo deja de obedecerle, cómo el aire silba en sus oídos mientras cae y cómo el suelo le golpea la espalda para recordarle que está ahí.

Luego, ya no nota nada más.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Mmmm... ¡Hola! ¿Os he comentado lo mucho que os quiero?

¿Reviews?


	9. Sabor a droga

Buenas e insomnes noches (véase a una chica con pelos de loca y unas ojeras que le llegan hasta el suelo, pero sin una pizca de sueño).

Como siempre, gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **Testudine Black**, **laina.1994**, **Julietaa**, **damcastillo** y **ANYABLACK** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Y en respuesta a **ANYABLACK** (¿Se te rompieron las mayúsculas o algo? LOL): Ay, Teddy y Vic... Ay, ay, ay... ay. No diré más (en realidad no he dicho nada... tengo futuro como política).

* * *

_Sabor a droga_

_Sin ti, sería silencio.  
Sin ti, se muere mi voz.  
Sin ti, tiritan de frío  
los sueños de cada canción._  
**Mägo de Oz-Sin ti, sería silencio**

Ya son más de las ocho de la tarde.

Y James está a punto de matar a Elijah.

No está con él; de hecho, ese es el principal motivo por el que tiene instintos homicidas hacia la misma persona a la que generalmente intenta apartar del mundo para tenerla sólo para él. Y ya lleva cuatro horas de retraso.

James le da una patada a la cómoda del pasillo, enfadado. No es justo. Bueno, quizá en parte sí. Él dejó tirado a Elijah hace unas semanas, cuando se quedó cuidando de Louis mientras su primo estaba drogado; es lógico que él quiera vengarse de alguna forma. Pero por otro lado, Elijah no es muy amigo de las revanchas, y además nunca ha llegado ni un minuto tarde a sus citas con él.

La puerta del dormitorio de Louis se abre y su primo asoma la cabeza por ella. Tiene bastante mal aspecto, está pálido y demacrado. James lo compadece un poco; supone que debe de estar pasándolo mal resistiendo las ganas de meterse más heroína en el cuerpo. Aunque, por otro lado, el hecho de que esté así es la prueba de que no la está tocando, algo que hace que se sienta orgulloso de Louisie.

-James, me duele la cabeza-anuncia con fastidio-. ¿Se puede saber a qué narices le has pegado?

-A la cómoda-responde él-. Es que Elijah debería haber llegado hace unas cuatro horas, está empezando a preocuparme.

-A lo mejor se ha ido con otro-sugiere su primo. Parece que la idea no le desagrada mucho, porque su rostro cansado esboza una sonrisa. James responde con un gruñido.

-Igual le ha surgido algo, ¿no?-pregunta, deseando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su primo. Sin embargo, Louis se encoge de hombros.

-Puede. Creo que voy a dormir-declara, entrando de nuevo en su cuarto-. No des más patadas a nada, por favor-le pide antes de cerrar la puerta.

James suspira. Se dice que ya ha esperado bastante: si Elijah no acude a su cita, lo buscará él. De modo que sale del piso con mucho cuidado para no molestar a Louis y se esfuma con un estampido.

Se aparece frente a la casa donde vive Elijah con su madre y con Thomas. Se pregunta entonces si el padre de su novio habrá hablado con él o algo así, y se estremece. Ese hombre no le gusta ni un pelo, aunque le haya asegurado a Elijah que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse; tenía que tranquilizarlo para que durmiera. Pocas cosas le gustan menos que verlo asustado.

Llama a la puerta. Mientras se muerde las uñas, escucha unos pasos apresurados en el interior de la casa. Unos segundos más tarde, se encuentra cara a cara con la madre de Elijah.

-Hola, James-lo saluda amablemente, aunque, como siempre, sin sonreír-. Pasa, pasa-James la sigue hasta el salón sin comentar nada y se sienta en el sofá, observándola expectante mientras se pregunta cómo exponer lo que ha venido a decir-. ¿Querías algo? Elijah se ha ido hace un buen rato, pero…

-¿Elijah no está aquí?-inquiere James-. ¿Dónde ha ido?

-Pues…-Emilia Barrow se muerde el labio-. No lo sé, ha salido hace ya bastante rato; de hecho, no lo he visto desde esta mañana. La verdad es que pensaba que estaría contigo, porque últimamente no suele salir con nadie más…

James suspira. En ese momento se oye el timbre de la casa. Emilia sale al recibidor a abrir la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, ella y Thomas entran en el salón.

-Hola, James-lo saluda él, sonriendo. A diferencia de Emilia, Thomas sí sonríe mucho-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ha venido a buscar a Elijah-responde Emilia por James-. Pero es obvio que él no está aquí. ¿Tú sabes dónde ha ido?

-Esta mañana me ha estado ayudando en la tienda-responde Thomas-, pero se ha ido a las dos o así, porque había quedado con James y tenía que ponerse decente, según palabras textuales-explica.

-¿Sí? Pues yo no lo he visto-murmura el joven.

Los tres se miran. Entonces Emilia se muerde el labio y se dirige a su marido:

-¿Tú no habías quedado para hablar con John?

-Ésa es otra, el muy idiota…

-¡Thomas!

-… El muy idiota-repite con firmeza Thomas, dejando bien claro lo que opina del ex marido de su esposa-no se ha presentado.

-Bueno, no saquemos conclusiones precipitadas-dice Emilia, aunque sus ojos brillan con preocupación, y también con algo de sospecha-. James, ¿a ti se te ocurre algún lugar donde pueda haber ido?

James se muerde el labio.

-Le gusta ir a pasear a las calles de tiendas que hay alrededor de Piccadilly Gardens-comenta-. Y también ver libros muggles en Arndale's.

-Bien, vamos a buscarlo-propone Thomas.

James se pregunta qué bicho le habrá picado a Elijah para desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Sólo espera que no se llame John Anderson.

* * *

Pese a que había decidido quedarse en casa para resistir la tentación, porque está llegando a un punto en que la angustia es tal que cree que va a volverse loco, unos minutos después de que James se vaya a cantarle las cuarenta a Elijah Anderson, Louis decide salir un poco. Está convencido de que no va a acercarse al grupo, sólo quiere… quiere… despejarse.

(En el fondo, sabe que Louis su cuerpo le está dando una pobre excusa para lograr lo que _quiere_)

Se muerde el labio mientras se viste con lo primero que encuentra. Sale del piso y echa a andar, siguiendo un camino que, aunque pretenda seguir engañando a su conciencia, lo está llevando derechito y sin torcerse hacia esa oscura plaza de Manchester sin nombre y llena de droga y decadencia.

Ve al grupo en el banco. Todos están más o menos igual: Leanne, con su edad contradictoria; el Agujas, jugando con una jeringuilla, y Manoslargas e Inés, mirando al suelo. Afortunadamente para su integridad física (porque Louis está lejos de olvidar que en gran parte fue su culpa que él estuviera al borde de la muerte), Gendry brilla por su ausencia. Louis se acerca con vacilación, y carraspea un poco cuando está a unos metros de ellos.

Inmediatamente, todos lo miran. Entonces el rubio se percata de que Leanne está llorando.

Es la primera vez que la ve llorar. Tiene una curiosa belleza cuando las lágrimas bajan por su cara, porque los sollozos le devuelven parte del rubor que la heroína le ha quitado. Sus ojos, saltones en su rostro cerúleo, brillan llenos de dolor, y está abrazada a sí misma, hipando temblorosa.

Louis se siente tentado de preguntar qué le ha pasado para estar así, porque está claro que debe de haber sido algo muy gordo (porque Leanne es fuerte), pero es Inés la que se lo dice:

-Ha perdido al bebé-explica en voz baja.

-Sé que dije que no lo quería-solloza Leanne-, pero no tengo dinero para abortar, y además, ya lo había aceptado-suelta un violento hipido-. Había prometido a mi hermano que dejaría de pincharme, trabajaría y haría que el bebé estuviera orgulloso de su madre, que no… no evitaría hablar de mí como hacen todos. Pero… pero…

Inés se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza. Ni Louis, ni Manoslargas ni el Agujas saben qué hacer. Manoslargas simplemente le da torpes palmaditas en la espalda, con la confusión y la tristeza pintadas en el rostro. El Agujas juega con su jeringuilla como si fuera el objeto más interesante del Universo, intentando así que el dolor de Leanne no lo alcance.

Louis se muerde el labio. Siente que debe decir algo, pero no sabe el qué. En ese momento, el mono se ha ido a otra parte, lo ha expulsado la tristeza que le ha causado la noticia del aborto de Leanne.

-Bueno-dice entonces el Agujas, cuando considera que ya no puede evadirse más de la pena ajena-. Manoslargas, ¿tienes algo para distraernos?

Él saca una bolsita llena de algo blanco del bolsillo.

-Invito yo-decide-. ¿Quieres, niño pijo?-invita a Louis.

El joven aprieta los puños, mientras la tentación regresa elevada a su máximo exponente. Sabe que como lo haga mandará al traste todo lo conseguido en una semana de esfuerzo y sufrimiento, pero por otra parte… esta vez es menos que las otras, va a compartirlo con el resto. No puede ser… muy malo, ¿no? No va a pasarle nada, no va a acabar en el hospital como la otra vez… además, esta vez también van a pincharse los demás, así que no cree que la droga esté adulterada ni nada por el estilo…

-Vale.

Diez minutos más tarde, ninguno de los cinco sabe exactamente dónde o con quién está. Louis siente que todo el malestar que lo ha invadido durante la semana se va, aunque lo sustituye una intensa sensación de culpa. No puede ni siquiera intentar convencerse de que no se va a repetir; sabe que no va a cumplirlo. Y se siente miserable por ello, y también porque es consciente de que ya no va a intentarlo por ese motivo.

_Es inútil_, piensa. _No importa cuánto lo intente, basta que lo pruebe un poco para que caiga de nuevo. No servirá para nada_.

Tras varios minutos, cuando la heroína deja de remover cada célula de su cuerpo y se apacigua un poco, Louis se despide del resto. Leanne ya no llora, tiene la mirada perdida, quizá imaginándose cómo hubiera sido la vida que ha perdido. Manoslargas y el Agujas tienen las cabezas apoyadas en el hombro del otro, con la vista fija en el infinito. Por su parte, Inés está observando el cielo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro propia de una chiquilla enamorada. Sólo que Inés, con sus quince años y sus padres que no saben cómo es en realidad, está demasiado lejos de ser una niña.

No le apetece aparecerse. Sabe que eso le marea cuando está drogado. De modo que echa a andar de vuelta al piso, pensando en todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente. La sobredosis, Leanne, el intento de dejarlo, el fracaso. La heroína corriendo por sus venas de nuevo. Julia Jordan.

_A ella no le gustaría_, reflexiona. Por algún extraño motivo, ese argumento es el único que Louis no logra rebatir por muchas razones que dé. Cuando se trata de ella, su conciencia habla más alto que su adicción, obligándolo a oírlo aunque no le guste lo que tiene que escuchar. Le grita que ella le salvó la vida una vez, y no tiene por qué volver a hacerlo, que le prometió que lo dejaría, que ella se quedó con él… que últimamente lo apoya incluso cuando sueña con la muerte de Noah.

-Louis.

Pese a que echa de menos hablar con ella, Louis no desea oírla. Ni verla. Y, sobre todo, detesta que ella lo vea en ese estado. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, piensa cuando escucha su voz preocupada. Ella ya lo ha encontrado. Como la vez anterior, cuando ni él mismo sabía quién era. Cuando lo salvó de su propia estupidez.

La mira.

-Hola-se pregunta si le pasará desapercibido el hecho de que se tambalea un poco al caminar. Al ver la mirada que le dirige la muchacha, deduce que probablemente no.

-Lo has estado haciendo de nuevo-lo acusa.

-No.

Julia arquea las cejas.

-Ya, y yo me chupo el dedo-suspira-. Louis, me dijiste que ibas a dejarlo.

-Y lo estoy dejando-replica él a la defensiva-. Esta vez sólo…

-¿Sólo qué? ¿Sólo qué, Louis?-lo interrumpe la joven-. Esa mierda te está matando y tú eres demasiado idiota como para dejarlo, y no lo suficientemente sensato como para pedir ayuda, cuando sabes que la necesitas. Tú solo no puedes superarlo-se muerde el labio-. Necesitas que alguien te eche una mano, y te niegas a entenderlo.

Louis se da cuenta entonces que sus ojos castaños están llorosos. Algo que no le gusta, en cualquier caso. Sabe que él tiene la culpa, y eso hace que se sienta mal. Da unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella. Por un momento, recuerda el sueño recurrente que lo acosa casi todas las noches y teme que Julia haga como Noah y retroceda, y él la pierda para siempre a ella también.

Sin embargo, la muchacha se queda quieta, observándolo con desafío.

-Julia, no llores.

-No estoy llorando-miente ella, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un puchero-. Yo sólo estoy… estoy…-entonces una lágrima escapa de su ojo izquierdo y baja por su mejilla hasta quedar colgando de su barbilla-. Estoy llorando-admite finalmente.

-Por mi culpa.

-No-Julia respira hondo y parpadea para evitar que más lágrimas escapen de sus ojos-. Es por mí. Soy idiota-al ver que Louis la mira inquisitivamente, aclara-: No soy ni tu madre, ni tu hermana, ni tu amiga… apenas nos conocemos, puedo contar con los dedos las veces que hemos hablado… y aquí estoy echándote sermones, como si fueras a escucharlos.

Louis quiere decirle que aunque no sea ni su madre ni su hermana ni su amiga, sí tiene derecho a echarle la bronca y sermonearle por estar matándose él solo, y que aunque hayan hablado pocas veces a él le agrada conversar con ella, pero las palabras se congelan en su garganta, quizá por el recuerdo de Noah. No puede traicionarla de esa manera,_ no a Noah._

-Sí te escucho-le asegura-. Lo que pasa es que yo también soy idiota. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero… no puedo.

Julia sacude la cabeza.

-Sí puedes, Louis. Todo el mundo puede hacer lo que se proponga. Con tiempo y esfuerzo, puedes conseguirlo.

-Me he esforzado-le asegura Louis-. Y no sirve para nada, porque he acabado igual que al principio, pero con la sensación de haber perdido una semana vomitando y tirándome del pelo. No funciona.

-Funcionará.

Y entonces Julia hace algo que él nunca se hubiera esperado. De un paso elimina el espacio que los separaba y junta sus labios, frescos y con sabor a menta, con los de él, resecos y con heridas después de habérselos mordido para tratar de controlar la ansiedad.

Y Louis no se aparta, pese a que una voz curiosamente parecida a la de Noah le reprocha su comportamiento y le asegura que nunca le perdonará lo que le está haciendo, la promesa que está traicionando con ese simple beso. Louis intenta decirle que no, que él no quiere traicionar a nadie, sólo seguir besando a Julia, pero Noah no atiende a razones. Le habla de tratos y de no saber mantener su palabra, y le da dolorosos golpecitos en las heridas que Louis tiene en los brazos de tanto pincharse, con lo que hace que las lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas.

Pero, aunque ese beso le duele, no quiere que se termine. No, porque, por primera vez desde el accidente que le quitó a Noah, se siente completamente vivo.

* * *

Como Vic supone que Teddy merece una explicación, cuando se tranquiliza un poco y logra disimular el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas se presenta en casa de Andrómeda.

-Está en su dormitorio-responde la anciana-. ¿Os habéis peleado, vosotros dos?

-No-miente Victoire. Sube hasta la habitación de Teddy y golpea la puerta tres veces-. ¿Se puede?

-Adelante-la joven entra en el dormitorio. Encuentra a Teddy sentado en su cama y observándola-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que lo habías dicho todo.

Victoire suspira.

-Estaba cabreada-admite-. Pero no dije nada que fuera mentira-añade.

-O sea-resume Teddy con voz apagada-que hemos terminado.

Victoire asiente.

-No es por esa chica-le asegura-. Es porque ya no quieres estar conmigo. O al menos, da esa impresión-Teddy abre la boca, pero parece cambiar de idea y vuelve a cerrarla-. Supongo que será lo mejor, ¿no?

-Supongo-coincide Teddy en voz baja, mirando al suelo-. Vic.

-¿Qué?

-Podríamos estar… como antes-sugiere-. Éramos amigos, podemos seguir siéndolo.

Vic se encoge de hombros. La idea de mantener una amistad con Teddy Lupin no es la que más le atrae precisamente.

-Algún día.

Teddy suspira, resignado.

-Algún día.

* * *

James está al borde de un ataque de nervios. Si antes quería matar a Elijah, ahora sólo quiere encontrarlo y asegurarse de que esté bien. Y luego… luego, matarlo de todos modos, por todo el temor que le está haciendo pasar.

No está en el parque. No está en el centro comercial. Ni en casa de Tiara, esa chica con la que se lleva tan bien.

No está por ningún lado.

Y James quiere morirse por ello. No llora porque es demasiado orgulloso, pero tiene mucho miedo por lo que pueda pasar. Si a Elijah le ocurriera algo, él simplemente iría detrás, porque lo necesita demasiado. Se podría decir que son como dos imanes: cuando uno se mueve, inevitablemente el otro cambia su posición para adaptarse.

Y ahora a James le falta un imán junto al que moverse, es sólo un pedazo de metal que no sabe dónde debe ir. Y la sensación no le gusta, no le gusta absolutamente nada.

Se muerde el labio, preguntándose qué le habrá pasado. Las alternativas no son muchas, por lo que casi desea que se haya enfadado con él por algún motivo desconocido que sólo él entiende y haya decidido descolgarse del mundo por un rato.

En el fondo, sabe que no es así.

* * *

Es ella la que corta el beso. Se separa de Louis, mirándolo con los ojos como platos, casi asustada por lo que acaba de hacer, y da dos pasos hacia atrás, provocando sin saberlo en él un pánico irracional a que caiga y lo deje.

-Louis… yo… Lo siento-se disculpa-. Es decir… Sé que tu novia… y además ahora estás… pensarás que me he aprovechado… Perdóname.

Louis va a replicar cuando algo plateado desciende del cielo, semejante a un relámpago, y se posa a unos metros de ellos mientras toma forma.

-"Elijah ha desaparecido"-entona el patronus con forma de lobo, con la voz preocupada y asustada de James Potter-. "Si lo ves, avísame"

El joven observa cómo la figura se desvanece en una neblina plateada, sin decir palabra. Entonces recuerda lo molesto que estaba James hace unas horas por el hecho de haberse quedado tirado, y comprende el miedo que desprende su voz al no saber dónde está su novio.

-¿Quién es Elijah?-pregunta Julia entonces, con curiosidad.

Louis la mira.

-El novio idiota de mi primo-responde-. Creo que ayudaré a buscarlo-decide-. Es decir, por mí que se pierda y que no vuelva, pero para James es importante y no creo que sea lo más adecuado no hacer nada.

-No puedes buscar a nadie-replica Julia-. Mírate. Ni siquiera puedes caminar como una persona normal.

Louis compone una sonrisa irónica.

-Tú has dicho que puedo hacer lo que me proponga.

Dicho esto, se desaparece de ese callejón vacío con un estampido, dejando a Julia confusa y sorprendida.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Piccadilly Gardens y Arndale's son lugares reales de Manchester. Piccadilly es un parque bastante bonito y grande, y Arndale's, un centro comercial muy cuco.

¿Un tomatazo a mí o a Julia? ¿O quizá a Louis? ¿Reviews?


	10. Qu est'ce que tu fais

Buenas tardes.

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **damcastillo**, **Testudine Black**, **Julietaa** (para que veas: estás hasta subrayada), **laina.1994** y **Mery Vedder** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_

_Quisiera ser el viento para poder huir de mí,  
que calle el silencio, enmudezca el terror,  
quisiera no morir.  
"Me inventaré otra vida, mis sueños decoraré  
y los cubriré de tus besos", pensó.  
"Quemad mi alma también"  
_**Mägo de Oz-La cantata del Diablo**

Harry se muerde el labio, observando alejarse a la madre del novio de su hijo mayor.

Emilia Barrow acaba de denunciar al padre de Elijah, acusándolo de tener algo que ver con el hecho de que su hijo no haya dado señales de vida desde ayer. Le ha explicado que no lo encuentra por ningún lado, que ella, su actual marido y el propio James llevan toda la noche buscándolo, sin éxito. Y Harry sabe que empieza a estar histérica.

No le parece lo más profesional, pero supone que es justo que James sepa los avances en la búsqueda de su novio, de modo que le manda un patronus a su primogénito para citarlo en el Cuartel de Aurores en media hora. Mientras tanto, Ron se entretiene buscando en los archivos información sobre el acusado. Pese a que Harry lo recuerda muy bien; todavía le dan escalofríos al recordar aquella noche, pese a que han pasado ya más de once años.

También se acuerda del niño al que estuvieron dos días buscando, el mismo que ahora ha vuelto a desaparecer. James nunca ha sabido nada de eso. Harry supone que no le parecería justo descubrir que su padre conoció a su novio antes incluso que él; además, aquel chiquillo no prestó atención alguna a los aurores aquel día, así que probablemente ni siquiera sepa que fue él quien lo encontró.

James se materializa junto a él con un fuerte estampido, haciendo que Seamus, que pasa por ahí, de un bote exagerado y luego siga su camino maldiciendo la Aparición, al Elegido y a toda su progenie. Harry intenta disimular su sonrisa mientras su hijo suelta una carcajada, que no obstante se evapora conforme se acerca a él. Para cuando está a dos metros, su expresión es tan sombría que da miedo verla en su rostro habitualmente risueño.

-¿Es Elijah?-empieza con cautela.

Harry asiente.

-Su madre acaba de irse. Ha denunciado a John Anderson porque cree que él le ha hecho algo, o quizá que está reteniéndolo en contra de su voluntad-James se muerde el labio-. ¿Y bien? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Su hijo se encoge de hombros.

-Ayer habíamos quedado, pero no se presentó. Cuando fui a su casa, tampoco estaba allí. Su madre, Thomas y yo estuvimos toda la noche buscándolo, pero no lo hemos encontrado-resume.

James podría hablarle a su padre del pánico que le produce la sola idea de que Elijah esté con su padre, pero decide que sus sentimientos poco ayudarán en la búsqueda de su novio, de modo que no dice nada más que información objetiva.

-Vale. ¿Dónde habéis buscado?

-En Arndale's, en Piccadilly Gardens, en la zona de la Catedral…

Harry anota los lugares en los que están seguros de que Elijah no está, mientras ordena a Seamus que reconstruya lo que hizo Elijah ayer, para ver si encuentran alguna pista de su paradero.

Sin embargo, no permite a James colaborar en ningún otro aspecto. Su hijo, pese a tener un gran corazón y más ganas que nadie de desenredar todo el entuerto y encontrar a Elijah, entorpecería la labor de los aurores en lugar de acelerarla.

* * *

Louis todavía sigue confundido por lo que ocurrió anoche. Es decir, fue como… _raro_. Tiró por la borda siete días de sacrificio, descubrió que Leanne ya no estaba embarazada y luego, drogado y sin estar en pleno uso de sus facultades, besó a Julia Jordan. Se le hace curioso el hecho de que, pese a que generalmente lo que hace bajo los efectos de la heroína subyace en su mente borroso y sin ninguna claridad, recuerde ese beso tan nítidamente que incluso le parece volver a sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos si se concentra un poco.

Suspira y se observa el brazo. En los últimos días, había estado menos inflamado, incluso algunas heridas provocadas por las agujas se habían desvanecido. En cambio, ahora se ha hinchado de nuevo y le duele. Louis sabe que el dolor físico es mucho menor que la culpa por lo que ha hecho.

Pero, si lo piensa fríamente, ¿de qué le sirve sentirse culpable? ¿Acaso va a conseguir dejarlo por _arrepentirse_? No puede, la experiencia de ayer se lo demostró impecablemente. Y pedir _ayuda_, como sugiere Julia, es obvio que tampoco, sólo serviría para que la gente que le quiere sufriera con él. Bastante mal se lo está haciendo pasar a James, y a ella también, aunque lo niegue. ¡Si hasta la hizo llorar! Nunca, jamás, nadie ha llorado mientras lo besaba.

De modo que toma la única decisión que le parece viable: volver a la plaza de Manchester con el grupo y pedirles una nueva dosis de heroína. Es perfectamente consciente de que cada vez necesita más, pero para eso tiene el dinero que le dieron sus padres cuando se graduó. El cómo se las ingeniará para conseguirla cuando sus ahorros se agoten es una incógnita para el muchacho, pero sabe que en el peor de los casos le bastaría con un _confundus_. Después de todo, siguen siendo muggles. No sospecharían que ha sido magia ni aunque les prestara su varita para que la examinaran.

Se aparece en un callejón vacío cercano a la plaza. Louis tarda varios segundos en percatarse de que está en el mismo lugar en que Julia lo besó anoche. El recuerdo hace que se sienta incómodo y a la vez una extraña sonrisa recorra su rostro, una que nada tiene que ver con la perspectiva de pincharse en unos minutos.

-¡Louis!

_¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que vigilarme?_, piensa con cierto rencor. Empieza a convencerse de que no es que se esté volviendo paranoico: realmente Julia está por todos lados, como si no tuviera otro cometido más que vigilarlo. En el fondo, Louis supone que lo hace porque ya lo encontró una vez muriéndose y no le apetece repetir. En el fondo. Superficialmente, simplemente piensa que está ante una loca acosadora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta con cierto desagrado.

-La pregunta es qué haces _tú_ aquí-contrataca Julia-. Vienes a seguir matándote, ¿no?

-Y si así fuera, ¿a ti qué más te da?-replica Louis con amargura-. Que yo sepa, soy mayor de edad, no tengo por qué rendir cuentas a nadie. Mucho menos a ti-no sabe por qué ha dicho eso último; ha estado fuera de lugar. Julia se muerde el labio.

-Me preocupo por ti, idiota-gruñe-. No me apetece tener que ir a tu entierro, ¿sabes?

-El hecho de que me hayas besado no hace que tengas derecho sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer-aclara Louis-. Si cada una de las chicas a las que he besado se comportaran como tú, tendría más de veinte madres.

-Sé que no tengo derecho-admite Julia-, pero…

-Entonces deja de meter las narices-la interrumpe él.

-¡Maldita sea, Louis! ¡Esa mierda te está matando y te niegas a verlo!-exclama Julia, enfadada-. ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡Por mucho que lo intentes no puedes dejarlo tú solo!

-Ni con nadie más-replica Louis-. Sólo haría que se preocuparan inútilmente. Y, de nuevo, es un asunto de todo menos tuyo. Así que búscate a otro por quien preocuparte.

Igual que anoche, los ojos de Julia se llenan de lágrimas. Louis comprende lo mucho que la ha herido con sus palabras, pero no pide disculpas. Es ella la que se ha metido donde nadie la llamaba. Quizá incluso hubiese sido mejor si lo hubiera dejado morir en el bosque.

La muchacha no dice nada más, simplemente gira sobre sí misma y se desaparece. Louis ve una lágrima bajando por su mejilla una milésima de segundo antes de que se desvanezca.

Y toda la vida que sintió anoche cuando la besó muere de nuevo.

* * *

James ya no sabe qué hacer.

Está aterrorizado. Lleva dos días sin ver a Elijah y no aguanta más. Como no aparezca rápido, está seguro de que va a volverse loco.

Recuerda que la otra noche, cuando se quedó a dormir en su piso, le dijo que le daba mucho miedo la posibilidad de que su padre le hiciera algo a su madre, o que terminase lo que empezó hace once años. Recuerda que él replicó que era un paranoico y un desconfiado, dos cualidades que no le abrirían demasiadas puertas. Recuerda que Elijah se enfadó y le dio la espalda en la cama, y varios minutos más tarde admitió que tenía razón y que quizá su padre hubiera cambiado después de todo y lo abrazó de nuevo.

Ahora, James se ríe de todo lo que le dijo. Con amargura. Elijah no es paranoico. Él es imbécil, por ser tan confiado y creer siempre que todo el mundo tiene tan buena intención como la gente que lo rodea. Si vuelve a ver a… _Cuando vuelva a ver a Elijah_, se corrige,_ le pediré perdón. Tenía razón. Siempre tiene razón_.

En ese momento escucha un estampido en el recibidor. Supone que será Louis. No lo ha visto desde que ayer saliera del piso para descubrir que su novio está en paradero desconocido y que probablemente John Anderson tenga mucho que ver en ello.

Se asoma al pasillo, a tiempo de ver a su primo caminar por él, cabizbajo por alguna razón que no alcanza a comprender.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta con curiosidad. Entonces descubre que tiene algo en la mano-. ¿Qué es eso, Louis?

-Nada-responde él. James arquea las cejas; incluso él, que no es demasiado perceptivo, sabe que miente. Y tiene una sospecha bastante concreta sobre lo que lleva en la mano-. ¿Habéis encontrado a tu novio?

-No-responde James-. ¿Qué llevas en la mano?-pregunta de nuevo, resistiéndose a que su primo cambie de tema.

-Nada-repite Louis, inflexible. James frunce el ceño-. Métete en tus asuntos y déjanos a los demás tranquilos, ¿quieres?-le sugiere de mal humor.

James se muerde el labio. Tras unos segundos, tiende la mano hacia su primo.

-Dame eso-le ordena.

Louis se lo mete en el bolsillo.

-No.

-Louis, dámelo-repite James-. No es bueno para ti, y lo sabes.

-Tampoco es bueno para ti ser tan cotilla-intenta Louis salirse por la tangente. James no mueve la mano-. Vamos, James. Deja de imitar a mi madre.

-Deja de matarte tú-replica James-. Como no me lo des, te lo quitaré a la fuerza-lo amenaza, sacando su varita. Está bastante asustado ante la perspectiva de perder a Elijah, no quiere tener que enfrentarse también a quedarse sin su primo y mejor amigo.

-Como quieras-Louis saca también su varita, algo más lentamente que James.

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Protego!-exclama Louis, retrocediendo un paso. James le lanza otro hechizo, que el rubio detiene cuando está a pocos centímetros de golpearlo. Entonces contrataca.

James repele el hechizo, pero no retrocede; acaba de darse cuenta de que juega con ventaja. Los reflejos de Louis no funcionan tan rápido como deberían; generalmente, su primo lo vence sin mucha dificultad. En cambio, ahora se limita a bloquear sus hechizos y retroceder.

-¡Incárcero!

Louis se aparta, esquivando el hechizo por unos milímetros. Jadea por el esfuerzo, y eso que apenas llevan unos minutos batiéndose en duelo. James está casi seguro de que no le costará mucho desarmarlo, un hecho francamente inaudito.

Sin embargo, cuando tiene a Louis arrinconado contra la pared, algo plateado se interpone entre él y su primo. Ambos reconocen el patronus en forma de ciervo de Harry Potter, que observa a Louis con sus grandes ojos, luego mira a su hijo, y entona:

-"Hay novedades".

James baja la varita mientras el ciervo se disuelve en una neblina plateada. Mira a Louis, que está apoyado en la pared, respirando trabajosamente, y luego vuelve a observar el lugar del que el patronus de su padre acaba de esfumarse.

Gruñe cuando llega a una conclusión que le duele en el alma:

-Como lo hagas, no vuelvas a hablarme-amenaza a su primo.

Louis no responde. Sólo lo observa con esos ojos azules, antaño llenos de vida, ahora desvaídos y con un brillo perdido, como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer.

* * *

Louis suelta un bufido cuando su primo se va de la casa. Está extrañamente agotado, pese a que apenas ha hecho esfuerzo; hace unos meses, hubiera desarmado, vencido y, si hubiera querido, maldecido a James sin parpadear siquiera. En cambio, es plenamente consciente de que, de no haber sido por el patronus de su tío Harry, James le hubiera ganado con una insultante facilidad.

Revive las palabras de su primo. Sabe que cumplirá su promesa; cuando James dice algo con ese brillo en la mirada, no miente. Es como cuando le dijo que tenía novi_o_; pese a la cara que se le quedó (porque nadie en su familia es homofóbico, pero hay que admitir que la salida del armario de James pilló completamente por sorpresa a absolutamente todos), Louis tuvo claro que nada de lo que dijese o hiciese (tampoco tenía intenciones de ello, al menos hasta que descubrió que su novio era el imbécil de Elijah Anderson) haría que su primo rectificara.

_Pero no tiene por qué enterarse_, piensa, intentando convencerse. Con toda probabilidad, el aviso del tío Harry tiene que ver con Elijah, en cuyo caso James se pasará la tarde con él, si es que lo han encontrado, o preocupándose hasta dejarse los labios en carne viva, si son malas noticias lo que le aguardan.

De modo que, con su conciencia (que hoy ha decidido adoptar la voz de Julia Jordan) gritándole que es un completo imbécil y otra vocecilla insidiosa dándole la razón, Louis prepara la heroína para inyectársela. Sin embargo, cuando está a punto de clavarse la aguja de la jeringuilla, algo hace que se detenga:

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Louis se muerde el labio, asustado por lo que sabe que va a encontrar, y gira la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procede el sonido.

Su madre lo observa atónita desde la puerta.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este capítulo me ha salido más corto que los demás. No obstante, confío en que los sucesos que se narran sean suficientemente… interesantes para compensar su poca longitud.

¿Reviews?


	11. Prométeme que estarás bien

Buenos días.

Gracias a **Mery Vedder**, **Testudine Black**, **AnnaGreen**, **laina.1994**, **Ariadna Simonds** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Si me olvido de poner a alguien no es porque lo odie; es, simplemente, porque llevo más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y estoy muerta de cansancio (aunque no tengo sueño, qué raro).

* * *

_"Prométeme que estarás bien"_

_Te he escuchado caminar;  
te siento, pero tú no estás.  
Mírate, y mira ahora hacia atrás.  
_**La Oreja de Van Gogh-Tantas cosas que contar**

Es un momento, como mínimo, extraño.

Louis mira a su madre con los ojos como platos, que es más o menos la misma expresión que tiene ella. Fleur todavía tiene el mechón de pelo rubio con el que siempre está jugando en la mano, y pasea sus ojos azules de Louis a la jeringuilla y de la jeringuilla a Louis, como intentando atar cabos de alguna forma que le permita llegar a cualquier conclusión, _la que sea_, excepto a la única explicación lógica posible.

Porque no puede ser. Fleur no puede, _no_ _quiere_ creer lo que está viendo. Louis… Su Louis no es así. Es su niño mimado, el hombrecito de la casa, el que siempre seguía a su padre cuando era pequeño y a Dominique en cuanto creció un poco. El adolescente que siempre le traía buenas notas y se enfadaba cuando alguna de sus hermanas se echaba novio, el visionario que comprendió antes que nadie los sentimientos de Victoire y Teddy. El joven que se graduó sin haber sido castigado ni una sola vez por Filch (porque nunca lo atraparon, no porque nunca hiciera ninguna diablura) y que le confesó en voz baja y con los ojos brillantes que quería casarse con Noah Longbottom en cuanto pasaran un par de años. Su hijo no puede ser un drogadicto.

-_Maman_…-empieza él, sinceramente sin tener la menor idea de cómo continuar, cómo explicar lo que habla por sí solo.

-¿Qué es eso, Louis?

Él esconde la jeringuilla tras la espalda, y Fleur recuerda la infinidad de veces que ha repetido ese gesto, siempre que cogía algo que no debía y creía, inocentemente, que bastaba con que los adultos no lo vieran para que desapareciese del mapa. Le parece un hecho curioso que, a sus dieciocho años, siga creyéndolo.

-Es… es…-Louis no es capaz de seguir mirándola, y baja la vista.

Entonces Fleur termina de comprender a lo que se refería Victoire cuando le dijo que Louis estaba enfermo. Su hijo ha adelgazado tanto que se le marcan todos los huesos, su piel está pálida y seca, y su pelo ha perdido el brillo que lo había acompañado desde que nació para ser un montón de hilos amarillos que caen sobre su cabeza. Y sus ojos…

Merlín, sus ojos. De no ser porque son del mismo azul que los suyos propios y los de Victoire, Fleur no los reconocería. Han perdido ese brillo travieso que siempre fue parte de ellos, y ahora sólo lanzan destellos de tristeza y melancolía, desperdigados entre un fulgor que indica lo arrepentido y avergonzado que se siente por lo que ha hecho y por la situación en la que se encuentra.

-Louis, ¿_pog_ qué haces esto?-pregunta con suavidad.

El joven vuelve a mirarla, y niega con la cabeza. Tiene los ojos azules inundados de lágrimas.

-Déjalo, _maman_-le pide en voz baja-. Por favor.

-No-replica Fleur-. Tiene que _habeg_ un motivo _paga_ que estés haciendo esto, tú nunca has tenido _pgoblemas_ con estas cosas…-su hijo menor clava la vista en el suelo-. Louis, _mígame_.

-¡No tengo ningún problema!-exclama el joven. ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no te…!

-¡A mí no me levantes la voz, _señoguito_!-lo interrumpe Fleur. Quiere ayudarlo, explicarle que lo que está haciendo le hace mal, pero lo que no va a consentir es que ningún hijo suyo, con problemas o sin ellos, le grite-. Louis, necesitas que alguien te ayude.

-¡Lo que necesito es que me dejéis en paz!-replica Louis, aunque esta vez se guarda de elevar el volumen de su voz. Fleur sabe que le habla así sólo porque se siente acorralado y arrinconado, pero eso no hace que sus palabras le duelan menos. Observa cómo las lágrimas empiezan a escapársele de los ojos-. ¡No me pasa absolutamente nada, sois vosotros los que estáis empeñados en que tengo un problema! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Fleur respira hondo para no dejarse llevar y gritar a su hijo; sabe que un sermón es lo que menos necesita Louis ahora.

-Louis, dame eso-pide, tendiendo la mano y señalando la jeringuilla.

-No-sus ojos están llenos de dudas.

-Louis, dame eso-repite Fleur con calma. Observa cómo un escalofrío recorre a su hijo-. Nadie va a _enfadagse_ contigo-le asegura con dulzura-. _Pego compgende_ que estemos _pgeocupados pog_ ti, _mon amour_.

Louis niega con la cabeza.

-No. ¡No! ¡Haz el favor de dejarme en paz! ¡Y que el resto se aplique también el cuento! No necesito ayuda de nadie, estoy bien. ¡Estoy bien! ¿Tan difícil es ver eso?

-No estás bien. Tienes un _pgoblema_, y cuanto antes lo admitas, antes _podgemos buscagle_ una solución. Dame eso, Louis.

Fleur sabía que era una posibilidad que eso sucediese. Con todo, no puede evitar dar un respingo cuando su hijo opta por la única vía de escape posible: desaparecerse.

Se muerde el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Su hijo se está matando y ella no puede hacer nada.

* * *

James observa a su padre alejarse.

_Genial_, piensa con ironía. Ya sí que no tienen ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Elijah.

Porque su padre ha estado investigando dónde estuvo John Anderson hace dos días, cuando desapareció su novio. Y el padre de Elijah pasó toda la jornada en Hogsmeade, comprando cosas aquí y allá; los vecinos de la aldea lo han atestiguado. Y es imposible echar un _confundus_ a todos los habitantes de un pueblo.

El tío Ron, por su parte, ha averiguado el recorrido de Elijah después de que saliera de la tienda de Thomas; al parecer, iba camino de su casa y entró en un callejón, probablemente para desaparecerse. Y ahí se termina su rastro.

James no sabe qué pensar. Por un lado, las pruebas testimoniales no dejan lugar a dudas: John Anderson no pudo tocar a Elijah, ya que estaba comprando en Hogsmeade. Pero por el otro… James no se fía ni un pelo de ese hombre. No le da buena espina, lo mire por donde lo mire. Además, después de lo que le ha contado Elijah, no le extrañaría que hubiera ideado alguna argucia para engañar a los aurores…

James suspira. Entonces recuerda que ha dejado a Louis en su casa. Cierra los ojos con rabia, preguntándose si, después de todo lo que le ha dicho, su primo habrá tenido agallas suficientes como para pincharse.

Tiene que comprobarlo. No puede hacer nada por Elijah, pero Louis tiene que salir de esa espiral de autodestrucción en la que la muerte de Noah lo ha metido y de la que no podrá escapar hasta que no acepte que no logrará nada intentándolo él sólo.

De modo que se aparece de vuelta a su piso.

Está completamente vacío. James lo recorre de arriba abajo, preguntándose dónde se habrá metido Louis. Tras unos minutos paseándose por su casa, algo hace ruido al pisarlo. El joven levanta el pie con cautela.

_Juro que si no se mata él solo acabaré haciéndolo yo._

En el suelo está la bolsa que ha intentado arrebatar antes a su primo, todavía con restos de droga en ella.

James maldice en voz baja, insultando mentalmente a su primo con todas las palabras hirientes que se le ocurren, y a la vez sintiéndose culpable, porque él debería haberlo evitado de alguna manera; ha hablado con él, le ha echado broncas y lo ha amenazado, pero ha estado demasiado poco pendiente de Louis en beneficio de Elijah. Porque le resultaba más fácil ignorar que no todo era tan perfecto, y porque a él también le duele recordar que Noah ya no está, algo que su primo logra sólo con mirarlo con sus ojos vacíos.

Se pregunta dónde habrá ido. Se le ocurre, infantilmente, que puede que esté en casa de sus padres. No cree, sin embargo, que sea una opción muy viable, ya que los ha estado evitando, a Bill, a Fleur y a sus dos hermanas, desde que comenzó con esa locura que lo mata sin que se quiera dar cuenta. Sin embargo, su otra opción es rastrear toda Gran Bretaña en busca del lugar donde Louis consigue la droga, y está seguro de que acabaría quemando más de un sitio.

Así que, finalmente, James se desaparece hacia El Refugio.

Observa la silueta de la casa en la que ha pasado tantas tardes con su primo haciendo trastadas de todo tipo. Se pregunta si, bajo tanta porquería que se ha metido y que sigue empecinado en meterse, queda algo del niño que escondía sapos entre las pertenencias de Noah para asustarla y hacerle rabiar. Espera que sí.

Sin embargo, encuentra la casa de su tío Bill literalmente hecha un manicomio. Él, la tía Fleur, Vic y Minnie hablan a la vez, a grito limpio, sin escucharse unos a otros. La tía Fleur parece estar a punto de llorar, y en el hermoso rostro de Victoire ya son visibles numerosas lágrimas.

Todos, sin embargo, se giran hacia él cuando entra.

-Hola-los saluda-. Louis no está aquí, ¿verdad?

Dominique entorna los ojos de una forma que hace que James se palpe el bolsillo de los vaqueros para asegurarse de que tiene su varita con él, sólo por si acaso. Su prima siempre le ha dado un poco de miedo.

-Mi hermano se droga-sisea entre dientes.

James aparta la vista. Se pregunta cómo lo habrán averiguado. Por algún extraño motivo, descarta inmediatamente la opción de que Louis lo haya confesado por voluntad propia. Se muerde el labio, preocupado, preguntándose qué se supone que debe decir.

-Ya-admite tras unos segundos.

_Mala idea. _

Pese a que las reacciones de sus tíos y primas son dignas de una detallada descripción (Vic suelta un grito ahogado y se coge la cara con las manos, asemejándose a un cuadro muggle que James vio en una ocasión en un libro de Rose; al tío Bill se le tensan las horribles cicatrices que desfiguran su rostro al componer una expresión de sorpresa extrema; Dominique retrocede un paso; y la tía Fleur se tapa la boca con las manos soltando algo que suena algo así como "_Oh, mon Dieu_"), James no se percata de ello, porque apenas unos segundos después Minnie, la primera en reaccionar, entorna los ojos de esa forma que él teme tanto, se acerca y, sin comerlo ni beberlo, ni mucho menos avisarlo, le da un puñetazo en la cara.

James retrocede varios pasos, sabiendo ya de sobra que tiene la nariz partida y notando la sangre bajar por su rostro. Todavía demasiado estupefacto para hablar, aunque sea para quejarse (porque duele bastante), se percata de que el tío Bill se levanta para sujetar a Dominique, por si su prima tiene intención de arrearle otro puñetazo.

-Minnie…

-¡No, papá! ¡Suéltame!-ordena ella, furiosa-. ¡Te mereces que te estrelle con las rocas del acantilado!-exclama, logrando liberarse de la presa de su padre. Sin embargo, no vuelve a pegar a James, sino que lo mira con odio-. ¡Lo sabías, James! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Sabías que Louis estaba haciéndose daño! ¡Lo sabías desde hace tiempo! ¡Y no te has dignado a decir nada, grandísimo imbécil! ¿Se puede saber por qué te lo has callado? ¿Eh?

James se muerde el labio manchado de sangre. La nariz le duele mil veces menos que las palabras de su prima, porque sabe que Dominique tiene razón.

-Creía que lo estaba dejando-se excusa, pese a que sabe que absolutamente nada puede justificar su comportamiento en las últimas semanas-. Creía que… que lo llevaba mejor. Además, llevaba una semana sin pincharse, y sé que es verdad y no mentía porque estaba de muy mal humor…-James baja la vista-. Lo siento.

Su tío Bill saca su varita del bolsillo. Por un momento, James cree (y no le parecería muy fuera de lugar) que va a maldecirlo, pero en su lugar apunta a su maltrecha nariz:

-¡Episkeyo!-el dolor cesa rápidamente. La tía Fleur le da un pañuelo a James para que se limpie la sangre-. Bueno, peleándonos o pidiendo perdón no solucionamos nada-decreta. Mira a su hija mediana con severidad-. Minnie…

Ella suspira.

-Lo siento, James-se disculpa con mansedumbre-. Pero eres gilipollas-le suelta sin poder evitarlo.

-¡La boca!-la riñe Fleur-. Bueno, tenemos que _encontgag_ a Louis. James, ¿vas a _ayudagnos_? Así _segá_ más fácil _buscag_.

-Sí-responde James.

-Vale. Vic-Victoire se muerde las uñas, nerviosa, cuando su madre se dirige a ella (algo insólito, pues ese comportamiento es muy vulgar para la señorita Vicky)-. Ve a casa de los abuelos. Minnie-la pelirroja deja durante unos segundos la tarea de fulminar a James con la mirada-, tú conoces muchos sitios que Louis _fgecuenta_. James, busca en el callejón Diagon, _sobge_ todo en la tienda de _Geogge_. Bill, tú y yo _pgobaguemos_ en el _cementeguio_ y luego, si no lo _encontgamos_, _pediguemos_ ayuda a _Hagy_ y _Gon_, ¿os _paguece_ bien? ¿Alguna _pgegunta_?

James niega con la cabeza, con el resto de la familia, y sale de la casa para desaparecerse. Cuando va por el vestíbulo, sin embargo, escucha pasos tras él, y descubre a Dominique con una expresión fiera en el rostro.

-¿Vas a partirme la cara otra vez?-le pregunta. Sin ningún tipo de ironía o sarcasmo. No le molestaría en absoluto, se merece eso y más por haber permitido que Louis haya llegado a este punto.

-No-responde Minnie-. Pero que sepas que si a Louis le pasa algo, te matamos.

Habla con tanta seriedad que James retrocede un paso. No hay ningún atisbo de broma en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Matamos?-repite, sin embargo, algo descolocado por el plural.

-_Moi aussi_-declara Victoire, asomando por el pasillo. En ese momento, su belleza resulta temible.

* * *

Tiene miedo.

Mucho, mucho miedo.

Louis no sabe qué hacer. Está aterrorizado por lo que ha pasado. Su madre lo ha descubierto. Lo sabe todo. Lo ha _visto_.

Se siente como un niño pequeño, escondiéndose de sus padres para evitar la riña. Con la diferencia de que él no teme que le echen una bronca. Lo que él teme es que lo que ha hecho no es romper una figurita de porcelana de mamá, que se arregla con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras rimbombantes, ni echar pimienta en la ropa para hacer estornudar a quien se la ponga. No, lo que él ha hecho es mucho más grave. Y no puede remediarlo, nadie puede. Por mucho que insistan. Y les va a hacer daño; de hecho, ya ha herido a su madre sólo al revelarle de esa forma tan estúpida la verdad que lo mata lentamente.

Se enjuga las lágrimas y observa la jeringuilla que todavía tiene en las manos temblorosas.

Por unos segundos, la idea de clavársela en el brazo y apretar el émbolo amenaza con apoderarse de él. Recuerda la expresión amenazante de James y el rostro preocupado de su madre, y hace lo único que tiene sentido.

La lanza con fuerza todo lo lejos que puede. Observa cómo se rompe al chocar contra la raíz de un árbol cercano, y cómo el líquido se derrama en el suelo, filtrándose entre la tierra.

Entonces, tan repentinamente que casi se asusta, acude a su mente una de las últimas cosas que le dijo Noah, la última orden que le dio:

"Prométeme que estarás bien"

No está bien, ni por asomo. Necesitar una dosis diaria de heroína, que cada vez es mayor y logra menos placer y más desesperación, no es estar bien. Louis está _de todo_ menos bien. No está cumpliendo su promesa.

Suelta un sollozo ronco. Porque lo que está haciendo supone una traición al último deseo de Noah, algo aún peor que haber besado a Julia Jordan la otra noche. Se está matando. Está despreciando la vida que Noah nunca podrá disfrutar. Y lo peor de todo es que no puede hacer nada para arreglarlo él solo, y no puede pedir ayuda a nadie porque no servirá y porque les hará sufrir. Bastante tenía con que lo supiera James. Que su madre lo haya descubierto es demasiado.

Por eso se ha escondido en el bosque de Dean. En el fondo, alberga la esperanza de que Julia pase por ahí y le dé palabras de consuelo, que lo ayude igual que lo ayudó hace unos días, cuando le salvó la vida que él puso en peligro por su estupidez. Aunque no cree que eso pase. Él se ha encargado de que la muchacha lo odie, hablándole como le ha hablado, diciendo cosas que no podrían ser más opuestas a lo que realmente desea.

Justo cuando está rememorando los días que pasó en el hospital por sobredosis, escucha un grito.

* * *

Elijah jura que asesinará a su padre en cuanto salga de ahí.

_Hijo de puta_, piensa una y otra vez.

Grita por si alguien lo oye, y da puñetazos a la puerta de madera, intentando sin éxito echarla abajo. El muy cabrón la ha reforzado mediante magia.

Lleva dos días ahí encerrado. Y "ahí" está situado en mitad de un lugar cuyo nombre Elijah desconoce, pero espera con todo su corazón que no sea Santa Elena, como le dijo John Anderson la noche anterior a secuestrarlo. Sólo sabe que debe de estar en el campo, porque a través de las paredes se filtra el canto de las golondrinas. Y nada más, porque no ha visto la luz del sol en todo ese tiempo, sólo un foco potente que ilumina la estancia. No hay ventanas. Ni comida. El ex Slytherin está empezando a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de empezar a mordisquear la pared.

Lo peor de todo, como piensa cuando su sentido del humor regresa, es que llegará tarde a su cita con James, lo que sentará un precedente al que su novio puede aferrarse. Suspira, y piensa que, al menos (y por muchas discusiones que tengan sobre el tema), él sigue siendo el que mejor vuela de los dos.

Su padre le ha explicado a través de la puerta que, para no atraer la atención de los aurores inmediatamente, pidió a un antiguo amigo suyo que se hiciera pasar por él en Hogsmeade. Por mucho que lo odie, Elijah tiene que admitir que la astucia que le ha permitido estar en Slytherin proviene en gran parte del hombre que lo tiene retenido.

Los planes reservados para él son un misterio para el joven. Supone que su padre no quiere matarlo; si así fuera, sólo tendría que haber hecho un hechizo de dos palabras y terminar lo que no logró acabar hace once años.

Es en ese momento cuando oye pasos en el exterior.

-¿Me vas a sacar de paseo?-pregunta con ironía a su padre.

Sin embargo, su interlocutor tarda unos segundos en responder:

-¿Anderson?

-¿Weasley?-pregunta Elijah, extrañado-. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto?

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí encerrado?

Entonces Elijah comprende que probablemente Louis sólo pasaba por ahí… dondequiera que quede eso. Por primera vez en su vida, se alegra de tener cerca al primo de su novio.

-¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?-pregunta con cautela.

-Apártate de la puerta-le recomienda Louis. Elijah obedece, y unos segundos más tarde la puerta yace hecha añicos en el suelo.

Elijah se asoma por la puerta.

Su suposición del campo no estaba del todo desencaminada. Está en un bosque, lleno de castaños, ambientado por el canto de las golondrinas. Sin embargo, se fija más en Louis Weasley.

Está peor que la última vez que lo vio, hace unos meses, cuando fue a visitarlo a San Mungo por cortesía (y porque James lo obligó). Está demasiado delgado para estar sano, y sus ojos brillan con una expresión ausente. Eso sí, es obvio que ha llorado; los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas son lo único que confiere algo de color a su rostro demacrado.

-Gracias-dice Elijah tras unos segundos.

Louis gruñe.

-No lo he hecho por ti-le asegura; Elijah sabe que es verdad. Probablemente lo hubiera dejado ahí encerrado de no saber que es importante para James. El joven se muerde el labio-. ¿Quién te…?

-Mi padre-responde Elijah-. El mismo del que te habló James la otra noche.

Por la expresión del rubio, el joven supone que tanto él como James creyeron que estaba dormido cuando su novio le habló de John Anderson.

Louis coge una piedra del suelo.

-Portus-murmura. Luego se la tiende-. Te llevará a tu casa.

Elijah toma la piedra, del tamaño de una snitch, y la hace girar entre sus dedos.

-Gracias-repite, pese a saber que lo que más desea Louis es perderlo de vista, y que el único motivo de que no le haya echado ya un maleficio es James-. ¿Dónde vas tú?

-No te importa-replica Louis-. Pero no les digas que yo…-no termina la frase-. Y que sepas que sigo sin tragarte-agrega, para que quede claro.

Elijah asiente. En ese momento, la piedra se ilumina con un brillo azulado, y Louis y el bosque desaparecen en un remolino de color.

Las piernas le fallan cuando aterriza en el vestíbulo de su casa. Cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, comprende que su llegada no ha pasado desapercibida. Segundos después, Thomas aparece por la esquina. Sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver que es él, y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias-Elijah empieza a tener la sensación de que es lo único que va a decir en un tiempo. Thomas lo abraza con fuerza.

-Tu madre está muy preocupada-asegura en voz baja-. Vamos a darle una sorpresa; está hablando con tu padre y…

-¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? ¿Cómo que está aquí?

Thomas parpadea.

-Cuando se ha enterado de que has desaparecido, se ha ofrecido a ayudar. Lo cierto es que al principio no me caía bien, pero ahora no sé qué… ¡Elijah!

El joven no le hace caso. Camina a grandes zancadas hacia el salón, donde supone que estará su madre, con un brillo de odio en la mirada. No puede creer que, encima de haber maltratado e intentado matar a su esposa y secuestrado a su propio hijo, su padre pretenda dárselas de héroe, cuando lo que es no puede estar más lejos de lo que quiere hacer creer a su madre.

Irrumpe violentamente en el salón, todavía con la piedra que lo ha llevado a su casa en la mano. Descubre a sus padres hablando con el de James, cada uno en un sofá distinto; siente una irresistible tentación de tirar la piedra a la cara de su padre, que logra reprimir con mucho esfuerzo. Los tres lo miran cuando lo oyen entrar.

-¡Elijah!-exclama su madre, sorprendida y feliz, levantándose a abrazarlo. Elijah se acerca a ella en dos zancadas y le devuelve el abrazo, perdiendo de vista al monstruo que es su padre durante unos segundos.

Y eso es su perdición. Lo siguiente de lo que tiene constancia es que un hechizo lo golpea en la parte baja de la espalda. Abre los ojos, más sorprendido que asustado, mientras un dolor agudo se extiende desde el lugar del impacto hacia el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas dejen de sostenerlo y pierda el equilibrio.

Su madre se hace borrosa, y unas manos lo cogen y lo dejan en el sofá mientras los sonidos le llegan curiosamente amortiguados, como si estuviese buceando y alguien hiciese ruido fuera del agua. Por el rabillo del ojo, Elijah percibe movimientos rápidos, que se le antojan extraños y antinaturales, pero el dolor y su visión defectuosa le impiden percatarse de que John Anderson y Harry Potter se están batiendo en duelo en el salón de su casa. Asustado por no poder percibir correctamente el mundo, parpadea para intentar enfocar bien a su madre, apretando la mandíbula cuando el dolor se hace más intenso.

-Mamá-logra decir con esfuerzo. Emilia le acaricia el pelo, asustada, mientras un nuevo rostro aparece en su campo de visión durante unos segundos y luego se va a otra parte. Elijah logra identificar a Thomas unos instantes después de que haya salido de su vista-. Mamá-repite en voz baja, como si fuera una plegaria.

-Thomas ha ido a San Mungo a por sanadores, Elijah-le informa su madre, apartándole el flequillo de la frente. El joven se percata de que ha tomado su mano y le acaricia el dorso con suavidad. Le parece oír algo que se rompe; y debe de haber sido un sonido real, porque su madre aparta la vista de él durante unos instantes antes de volver a mirarlo con preocupación. A Elijah se le cierran los ojos sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo-. No, no te duermas, mi vida-le ordena su madre, acariciándole la mejilla-. Sigue despierto un poco más.

El tono de su voz hace que Elijah recuerde aquel día de hace muchos años, cuando era más pequeño y estaba aprendiendo a volar con su escoba de juguete. Su madre estaba en una de verdad y volaba a su lado, animándolo a coger altura. "Sube un poco más, Elijah", le decía.

Elijah intenta subir, intenta volar más alto, pero no puede. Está haciendo lo contrario, está cayendo, hundiéndose más y más en el sofá, viendo cada vez más desdibujado el rostro de su madre.

Hasta que ya no puede seguir intentando subir. Entonces lo asalta el pensamiento irónico de que, después de todo, James tiene razón y vuela mejor que él. Se pregunta cómo se tomará su novio la victoria.

Elijah cierra los ojos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Rescribí varias veces la reacción de Fleur, porque ninguna terminaba de convencerme. Después de muchos intentos, ésta es, de las que he escrito, la que menos mala me parece.


	12. Punto y final con bolígrafo

Buenas tardes.

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **laina.1994** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Punto y final con bolígrafo_

_No matter how many times  
that you told me you wanted to leave.  
No matter how many breaths  
that you took; you still couldn't breathe.  
No matter how many nights  
that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poisoned rain.  
_**Thirty Seconds To Mars-Hurricane**

-¿Seguro que no lo has visto?-insiste James.

-No, James, no lo he visto-responde el tío George por enésima vez, rascándose distraídamente el lugar donde, según sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos, años antes de que él naciera tenía otra oreja-. ¿Por qué tanta prisa por encontrarlo?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Es que…-James no sabe si explicárselo es lo más adecuado-. Digamos que… eh… necesita que alguien le eche una mano.

Su tío arquea las cejas, pero afortunadamente no pregunta nada.

-Pues yo no lo he visto; si lo encuentro, avisaré a Bill. Por cierto, ¿tu novio ha aparecido?

James niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio, preocupado. Elijah, Louis… empieza a tener la sensación de que todos huyen de él.

Justo en ese momento, algo plateado entra por la puerta de la tienda, alertando a algunos clientes, y se detiene en el suelo junto a James. El joven lo mira con curiosidad y algo de miedo, mientras adopta la forma del característico ciervo de su padre.

-"Elijah ha aparecido. Estamos en San Mungo".

Para cuando el patronus se ha desvanecido, James sigue mirando el lugar desde donde la figura plateada le ha dado la noticia, incapaz de reaccionar. Las palabras "Elijah" y "San Mungo" se repiten en su mente una y otra vez, y con ellas su significado: Elijah está herido. A James no le importa cómo haya ocurrido o la gravedad de sus lesiones, sólo sabe que quiere morirse. O, en su defecto, estar en el lugar de su novio.

-James, ¿quieres agua?-pregunta su tío, preocupado-. Mira, no te asustes-intenta tranquilizarlo-. Seguro que no es para tanto, Harry siempre ha sido muy exagerado…

James no lo escucha. Gira sobre sí mismo y desaparece de la tienda de su tío.

Se materializa en la recepción del hospital mágico. Por suerte para él, no hay nadie esperando para preguntarle a la recepcionista (de ser así, James se abriría paso a empujones), de modo que se acerca rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes-lo saluda la mujer con apatía.

-¿Dónde está Elijah Anderson?-pregunta James rápidamente.

La mujer saca unos pergaminos. James se percata de que lo que hay escrito en ellos cambia de vez en cuando.

-En la cuarta planta, ahora mismo está siendo intervenido-responde con indiferencia-. Mejor quédate en la sala de espera hasta que puedas pasar a verlo.

De modo que James sube hasta el cuarto piso, casi corriendo, con la sensación de que se desplaza con una insoportable lentitud. Llega a la sala de espera jadeando por el esfuerzo, donde encuentra a su padre, la madre de Elijah y el marido de ésta.

-Hola-saluda, casi sin aliento.

Emilia Barrow está refugiada en los brazos de Thomas. No está llorando; da la impresión de que lo que siente es demasiado doloroso para expresarlo con lágrimas. Tiembla de arriba abajo, aferrada a la camisa de su esposo.

Su propio padre está sentado un poco apartado, y lo mira con una expresión extraña cuando lo ve entrar jadeando. Se levanta y sale de la sala de espera. James lo sigue.

Está a punto de preguntar qué le ha pasado a Elijah exactamente cuando su padre responde:

-Resulta que su padre no es tan bueno como parecía. Él y un antiguo amigo suyo están detenidos y declarando.

-Será cabrón-se le escapa a James. Su padre no se molesta en pedirle que controle su vocabulario; sabe que es inútil, y además el joven no está ahora para hablar correctamente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Por lo que me ha dicho tu tío Ron, el cómplice de John Anderson tomó poción multijugos y se pasó el día en Hogsmeade, mientras él se llevaba a Elijah-explica-. De alguna manera, él ha logrado escapar y ha llegado hasta su casa, donde estábamos Emilia, Thomas, John y yo, pero su padre ha usado algún tipo de maleficio contra él.

-¿Y qué le ha hecho?-inquiere James, cuyo rostro se pone más blanco con cada palabra que escucha, sin intentar siquiera aparentar tranquilidad. Sabe que no es capaz.

-De momento, no lo sabemos-responde su padre-. Tenemos que esperar a que salgan los sanadores… Ah, por cierto, a todo esto, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado con tu primo? Bill me ha dicho que lo estáis buscando.

James se muerde el labio.

-Digamos que… Louis es imbécil. Y yo también…-agrega; es verdad-. Y por eso estamos así-suelta un suspiro. Todo le sobrepasa: teme perder a Elijah, teme perder a Louis y tampoco quiere decírselo a su padre, porque después de todo sigue siendo el hermano mayor y, por ende, el que debe dar buen ejemplo a Al y a Lily. Y en los últimos meses, entre el accidente de coche que se llevó a Noah y no prestar a Louis toda la atención que necesitaba por la manera tan horrible en la que el destino se llevó a su novia, siente que ha sido de todo menos un modelo a seguir. Y eso que el asunto nunca le ha preocupado demasiado.

Entierra la cara entre las manos, intentando pensar con claridad. Finalmente, su padre le echa un cable:

-Ayuda a tus tíos-le recomienda-. James, ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada por Elijah, pero sí puedes buscar a Louis. En cuanto sepamos algo te aviso, ¿vale?

James asiente. Va a encontrar a su primo, piensa decidido.

* * *

Después de mucho meditar y planteárselo, Louis llega a la única (y peor) conclusión posible.

Tiene bien claro que lo suyo no es un suicidio. Ni mucho menos. Lo que él va a hacer es escribir un punto y final que debió haberse puesto hace semanas, que Julia borró al encontrarlo en el bosque. Y esta vez lo escribirá con bolígrafo, para asegurarse de que nadie pueda quitarlo.

Y lo hace porque está harto. Harto de vomitar, de que siempre le duela la cabeza, de preocupar a James, de hacer daño a Julia con esas palabras que pinchan más que las agujas con las que lleva meses perforándose los brazos, de las heridas infectadas que le escuecen, del recuerdo de Noah que lo atormenta. Odia haber visto a su madre tan decepcionada al descubrir lo que está haciendo, y odia no ser capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

Quizá su familia se enfade, pero se les pasará. No hay enfado tan grande que dure para siempre.

Louis apenas es consciente de su recorrido, que ya se sabe de memoria, hasta esa plaza oscura y mugrienta de Manchester. No se da cuenta de la mirada que intercambian el Agujas y Gendry cuando les compra el triple de lo habitual, ni de la ligera vacilación en la mano de Manoslargas al dársela; ni siquiera se molesta en restregarle a Gendry que, pese a sus hábiles tretas, sigue vivo, porque sabe que dejará de estarlo dentro de poco. Tampoco se percata del grito ahogado de Inés ni los ojos abiertos como platos de Leanne.

No quiere ir a su piso. Quiere estar en otro lugar, en uno donde nadie lo moleste. La cueva llena de conchas que hay junto al Refugio acude a su mente, pero probablemente su madre lo buscaría ahí; siempre se escondía en ese lugar cuando era más pequeño y necesitaba alejarse del mundo, y eso es algo que toda su familia sabe.

Cuando se materializa en su destino está llorando. No sabe exactamente por qué. Sólo que le faltan lágrimas para expresar cómo se siente.

Lo prepara todo con infinito cuidado. Cuando tiene la jeringuilla preparada se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. Su parte más consciente no lo recuerda, pero está en el mismo lugar en que Julia lo vio la primera vez que se preocupó por él, y a sólo unos árboles de distancia de donde estuvo a punto de morirse hace unos días. Pero duda que, aunque vuelva a encontrarlo, pueda hacer algo por él esta vez. La medicina cura, no hace milagros.

Se arremanga la sudadera. Se le pone la piel de gallina al contacto con el frío viento de octubre. _Octubre_. Eso hace que recuerde que lleva ya tres meses sin Noah. Bueno, al menos lo ha intentado. De todas formas, piensa, la verá muy pronto. La idea le da fuerzas para lo que va a hacer.

Piensa en James, muerto de miedo ante la perspectiva de lo que pueda pasarle a Elijah. Piensa en el ex Slytherin, al que ha hecho prometer que no dirá que le ha echado una mano, y se dice que, por mucho que le pese, su primo estará bien con él.

Recuerda a Victoire, con su flamante carrera de sanadora y su hermoso noviazgo con Teddy. A Minnie, con Frankie; ellos se apoyarán el uno al otro. Sus padres harán lo mismo, igual que cuando ese hombre lobo le dejó la cara desfigurada a su padre y Fleur (entonces Delacour) se negó a moverse de su lado o apartarse de él por su físico, según esa historia que les cuentan a los tres desde pequeños y que a Vic todavía le gusta tanto oír a sus veintitrés años.

Se clava la aguja en el brazo. No le duele. Ya se ha acostumbrado.

Presiona un poco, y piensa en Noah, cuando le pegaba por meterle renacuajos, sapos y demás anfibios entre sus cosas. Un poco más, y se acuerda de aquella vez que la joven se resfrió por ir a buscarlo al Bosque Prohibido. Más, e imágenes de su primer beso, cuando él acabó en la enfermería por culpa de un novio violento. Más, y Noah desnuda, imponente y a la vez tímida, susurrándole un dulce "Te quiero".

Conforme más aprieta Louis el émbolo, más rápido pasan sus recuerdos y menos claros son. Le cuesta identificarlos. Empieza a asustarse, pero sus dedos ignoran su miedo y terminan de presionar, introduciendo toda la droga en su cuerpo.

Louis se quita la jeringuilla y la tira unos metros más allá, mareado. Se obliga a pensar en Noah; Noah, toda inteligencia y sonrisas, con esa afición enfermiza por el color rosa, la única capaz de decirle que la corbata le queda mal, porque era la única capaz de ver más allá de los genes de su bisabuela materna. No aprobará su aspecto, está seguro.

Pero entonces el rostro de Julia surge de algún lugar de su mente, sin permiso, y Louis tiene la impresión de que el aire frío son sus labios que vuelven a besarlo. Julia, que lo hizo reír cuando sólo quería morirse; Julia, que le salvó la vida; Julia, que le plantó cara y le dijo claramente lo que él sabe desde hace un tiempo, que la heroína pudo con él hace mucho.

El joven cae al suelo de lado. Tiene frío. Y una curiosa imagen, que pese a que su parte más racional le dice que es una alucinación Louis identifica como real, aparece ante sus ojos. Ve a Noah y a Julia, cogiendo una manta entre las dos, cada una por un lado, echándosela por encima. Hablan entre ellas, y entonces Noah le dice adiós con la mano y se aleja sonriendo.

Louis no lo entiende, y no tiene tiempo de planteárselo. La oscuridad lo engulle antes de que pueda pensar nada más.

* * *

-Espera. Repite eso último.

Victoire suelta un bufido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Teddy. Mi hermano lleva varios meses drogándose, mi madre lo ha descubierto esta mañana y ahora nadie sabe dónde está.

-Oírlo, lo he oído-replica su ex novio. No miente. Lo que no es capaz de hacer es imaginarse al protector y combativo Louis Weasley drogándose-. Pero… joder, es que no puede ser. ¿Louis con drogas? Pero si todavía me acuerdo de cuando se puso a llorar en la boda de George porque vio a tu padre fumándose un cigarro y creía que se iba a morir. En serio, es surrealista.

Victoire se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza. Le está costando la vida misma hablar con normalidad con Teddy, porque, aunque haya roto con él por el bien de ambos, sigue tan enamorada del joven como el primer día. Pero supone que debe hacer un esfuerzo; sabe que Teddy también lo está intentando.

-Oye, para mí no es más fácil que para ti creerlo, ¿sabes? Cuando lo vi, hace un mes o algo así, creía que estaba enfermo.

-Tampoco ibas muy desencaminada-replica Teddy-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-Pues…-Victoire se muerde el labio y se imagina la perspectiva de estar toda la tarde con él-. Mejor no-decide-. Estamos mis padres, mi hermana y el imbécil de James en ello. ¿Por qué no avisas a mi tío Harry? Mis padres piensan hacerlo si no lo encuentran ellos, pero creo que no estaría de más que lo supiera ya.

-Está en San Mungo, pero ya lo sabe; tu padre se te ha adelantado-replica Teddy-. Oye, Vic…-intenta acercarse a ella, pero la joven retrocede un paso.

-Ni se te ocurra-lo amenaza.

Teddy suspira con tristeza, resignado.

-Algún día-promete, sin embargo.

* * *

Julia está preocupada.

En realidad, no tiene ningún motivo para estarlo, simplemente _lo está_ y punto. Tiene la impresión de que va a ocurrir algo malo. Y, aunque intente convencerse de que no, siempre se le dio bien la Adivinación, si bien, como muchos más estudiantes, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo.

Sale de su casa para pasear a Lluvia, la enorme perra blanca y gris que encontró cuando buscaba un conejo, a sus ocho años. Como es un animal bastante obediente, le quita el collar y deja que vaya unos metros por delante de ella curioseando la calle, llamándola cada vez que se acerca demasiado a la carretera.

Ni siquiera su mascota puede hacer que olvide el beso que le dio Louis. Bueno, en realidad, fue ella la que se acercó, pero él lo siguió. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, antes de que Julia se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se echase hacia atrás.

No tiene la menor idea si quien la besó fue Louis o la droga tuvo algo que ver. En el fondo de su corazón, desea con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la primera opción.

Es entonces cuando Lluvia se abalanza sobre alguien.

-¡Lluvia!-la llama, alarmada. No cree que su mascota vaya a morder a nadie, la perra es inofensiva, pero sabe que puede asustar a más de uno. Lluvia es demasiado efusiva. El animal se aparta y se acerca obedientemente a su ama, mientras la víctima de la alegría de la perra se levanta.

-¿Es tuya?-pregunta, observando al animal con cautela. Entonces Julia lo reconoce:

-¿James?

El joven asiente. Julia lo recuerda por las muchas bromas que le gastó durante los siete años que pasaron conviviendo en Hogwarts.

-No quería morderme, ¿no?-pregunta, señalando con la cabeza a Lluvia, que se ha sentado y mueve la cola alegremente.

-No-responde ella-. Es que es demasiado cariñosa, y le has caído bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía entendido que vives en Manchester.

James aparta la vista.

-Eh… Estoy buscando a mi primo, Louis Weasley. Te acuerdas de él, ¿no?-Julia siente ganas de reír cuando asiente. _Claro_ que se acuerda de él. Sueña con él todas las noches, y más últimamente-. ¿Lo has visto?

Julia niega con la cabeza.

-Pero, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a buscarlo-propone-. Dejo a Lluvia en casa y voy, ¿vale?

James asiente.

Media hora más tarde, ambos se han aparecido en una docena de sitios, sólo para comprobar que Louis no está en ninguno de ellos. Julia empieza a angustiarse. ¿Dónde diablos está Louis? Lo peor no es no saber su paradero, sino no saber su estado. Porque, después de lo que le ha contado James (a cambio de que ella le hablase de la sobredosis del rubio, noticia que lo ha dejado estupefacto), Julia empieza a temer que haya cometido alguna imprudencia. Es decir, algo aún más imprudente que matarse a sí mismo lentamente.

No es hasta que los ánimos de ambos empiezan a decaer y el sol se pierde entre los edificios que a Julia se le ocurre una idea. Es poco probable que Louis esté ahí, pero ya no sabe dónde más buscar:

-¿Has mirado en el bosque de Dean?

-No-responde James-. ¿Qué puede hacer Louis allí?

-No lo sé-admite Julia-. Pero me lo he encontrado por ahí más de una vez. Quizá quisiera… no sé, esconderse o algo así.

James asiente, y ambos se desaparecen hacia el bosque de Dean.

Bajo los árboles, la luz del sol que ya casi se ha escondido apenas llega. Los dos jóvenes encienden sus varitas para poder ver. Avanzan entre los gruesos troncos de castaños llamando a Louis, sin obtener respuesta.

Es James el primero que lo ve. Al principio, Julia se alarma al verlo palidecer tanto sin razón aparente, hasta que sigue la dirección de su mirada y su rostro adopta un color amarillento porque ahora está asustada por un motivo más grave, mientras James echa a correr hacia su primo. La joven logra hacer que sus piernas le respondan unos segundos más tarde.

James se deja caer de rodillas junto a Louis, que se ha hecho un ovillo y tiene los ojos cerrados. A pocos metros de él, tanto el joven como Julia descubren el motivo de que esté así. La muchacha toma su muñeca.

-¿Y?-pregunta James, impaciente, sacudiendo a Louis con la esperanza de despertarlo. Julia no le hace caso, sólo se concentra en el contacto con su piel, rezando por notar un latido que demuestre que está vivo.

Tras unos treinta segundos, Julia empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de que, si lo que busca con desesperación no está todavía, es difícil que vaya a estar después.

-No-susurra, aterrada, aferrando la muñeca de Louis con fuerza, desesperándose al no encontrar ningún indicio de vida en el desmejorado cuerpo del joven. James la mira con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que significa su respuesta.

-No-repite débilmente. Observa el rostro pálido y demacrado de su primo-. Louis-lo llama, esperando, infantilmente, que le responda-. Tiene que estar vivo-implora a Julia, por cuyas mejillas corren abundantes lágrimas, también con los ojos húmedos-. Tiene que estarlo.

Julia mira el rostro, blanco como la cera, de Louis, rezando a todos los dioses muggles que conoce para que su luz no se haya apagado.

Entonces nota una débil palpitación de vida bajo los dedos.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Una aclaración. Si Louis define la relación de Vic y Teddy como "hermoso noviazgo" es porque no sabe lo que ha pasado entre ellos. Ah, y por muchos eufemismos que use, en mi barrio lo que ha hecho el chaval se llama querer suicidarse.

¿Reviews?


	13. Explicaciones

Hola a todos.

Gracias a **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder**, **Julietaa** y **CallMeStrange** (por los pelos) por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Dicho esto, os dejo para que conozcáis la suerte de Louis y Elijah.

* * *

_Explicaciones_

_Aunque no te acuerdes ya de mí,  
siempre estaré junto a ti.  
Ahora soy la flor  
que espera brotar en ti.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Sueños dormidos**

James se muerde el labio.

Está aterrado. No sabe exactamente por quién está más preocupado, si por Elijah o por Louis. Teme perderlos a ambos.

Todavía no sabe nada de Elijah. Han pasado más de tres horas desde que él y Julia han encontrado a Louis, y los sanadores aún siguen encargándose del ex Slytherin. A James, el hecho de que tarden tanto le da muy mala espina.

Pero tampoco conoce la suerte de su primo. Sus primas y sus tíos han llegado a San Mungo apenas unos minutos después que él y Julia. James empieza a temer por su propia integridad física a causa de las miradas fulminantes que Vic y Minnie le dirigen constantemente. No se morirá sólo metafóricamente si a Louis le pasa algo.

Cuando no puede aguantar más ser el objeto de la rabia de sus primas, James sube al cuarto piso para ver si se sabe algo de Elijah. En realidad, lo hace sólo para huir de Victoire y Minnie, pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver a Emilia Barrow, Thomas y su padre hablando con una sanadora. Se acerca a grandes pasos para escuchar, interesado.

-… es probable que le queden secuelas-termina de decir la mujer con cierta tristeza.

James siente que se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones al oírlo. ¿Elijah? ¿Secuelas? ¿Qué secuelas? ¿Qué diablos le ha hecho su padre que vaya a dejarle una marca de por vida? Antes de que se dé cuenta, está casi hiperventilando. Apenas nota la mano que su padre le pone en el hombro con cautela, ni que Emilia y Thomas también lo miran con preocupación.

-Le ha afectado a la médula-explica la madre de su novio. James no quiere saberlo, porque eso implica que lo que ha oído decir a la sanadora tiene más lógica, y el hecho de que exista la posibilidad de que Elijah no se vaya a poner bien del todo no tiene ni pies ni cabeza se mire por donde se mire. Sin embargo, se obliga a morderse la lengua y a escuchar-. Por eso creen que… puede que algo en él no funcione bien.

-_Puede_ quedar-repite James, aferrándose a esa posibilidad como a un clavo ardiendo-. No _va a _quedar.

Su padre asiente. James sabe que sólo lo hace para animarlo, pero le agradece el gesto de todos modos. Lo tranquiliza saber que alguien más es consciente del pequeño resquicio de esperanza.

-Señora Barrow-dice entonces Harry, dirigiéndose a la madre de Elijah-. Si no le importa, debería rellenar los papeles de…

-Claro-reponde Emilia rápidamente, aferrada a la mano de Thomas. Entonces mira a James-. La sanadora dice que está en la primera puerta a la izquierda de ese pasillo-señala la primera bifurcación-. Quédate con él-le pide.

James no necesita que se lo repita. Echa a andar con decisión hacia la habitación de Elijah, intentando no pensar en el amplio abanico de "secuelas" del que ha hablado la sanadora. De todas formas, piensa, va a seguir siendo Elijah pase lo que pase.

Cuando entra en la habitación recuerda la noche del accidente en el que murió Noah. James rememora lo asustado que estaba en aquella ocasión, así como la discusión que mantuvo con su madre poco después, cuando ella le reprochó que hubiese perdido tiempo de reposo pasando las horas muertas junto a Elijah.

Su novio está pálido e inconsciente, pero no parece que esté herido de gravedad, sólo tiene algo menos del color habitual en sus mejillas. Intentando animarse, James se sienta en una silla junto a la cama y se dice que sólo está dormido.

_Lo malo es que no sé cómo despertará_.

* * *

Dominique confía en Frankie.

Es por eso por lo que sabe que él hará todo lo que pueda para salvar la vida de ese niñato imbécil, imprudente y egoísta que tiene por hermano pequeño. Y, de paso, de ese auténtico idiota que es su primo James. Porque Minnie tiene muy claro que, como le pase algo a Louis, ella despedazará a James con sus propias manos y la ayuda y siempre buena educación de su hermana, que también está bastante cabreada con el primogénito de la tía Ginny.

Pasan horas. Horas que son como días, como años, como siglos. Horas en las que no saben si Louis está fuera de peligro o debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, en las que no tienen conocimiento siquiera de si el más pequeño de la familia está _vivo_. Horas en las que todos maldicen la heroína y su inventor, que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Cada uno por un motivo distinto. Bill, porque teme perder a ese hijo que pese a ser una copia masculina de Fleur tiene todo su carácter; Fleur, porque quiere tener de vuelta a su niño alegre y travieso; Victoire, porque no quiere ser la única rubia de la familia; y Dominique, porque necesita a alguien que le cante las cuarenta a Frankie por estar saliendo con ella.

Y Julia Jordan… Dominique no la conoce, salvo de haberla visto alguna que otra vez por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero ella ha sido la que, junto a James, ha encontrado a Louis y lo ha traído a San Mungo, y también la que le salvó la vida hace unas semanas (nadie ha logrado aceptar aún que el rubio haya estado otra vez entre la vida y la muerte, y que nadie de su familia se haya enterado).

Minnie apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, agotada. Tiene muchísimo miedo, aunque lo disfrace de indiferencia y de rabia hacia James. Teme que se vaya del todo lo que empezó a desvanecerse hace tres meses con la muerte de Noah Longbottom. Teme perder a su hermano pequeño, el segundo culpable, además de Vic, de que ella esté siempre en medio como la yema del huevo.

Tras lo que le parecen tres vidas y cuarto, en la sala de espera entra Frankie. Sin pararse a pensar en nada en especial, Minnie se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con fuerza. Él le da un beso en la mejilla y le acaricia la desordenada mata de cabello rojizo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está Louis?-inquiere el padre de Dominique, acercándose junto a Fleur, Victoire y Julia.

-Todavía no se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero está estable-responde Frank, aún abrazando a Dominique-. De todas formas, con la cantidad de heroína que tiene en la sangre, seguro que tardará un par de días en despertar.

-¿Podemos _veglo_?-pregunta con ansiedad Fleur.

Frankie asiente y, llevando a Minnie de la mano, los guía por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca y sobria. Dominique tarda aproximadamente cinco segundos en percatarse de que su hermano está ingresado en la misma habitación en la que Noah Longbottom murió aquella noche no hace demasiado tiempo. Por alguna razón, la coincidencia le da mala espina; y, por la forma en que Frank le aprieta la mano, supone que a él tampoco le hace demasiada gracia estar en el lecho de muerte de su hermana pequeña. Dominique sólo espera que no sea un mal augurio.

Cuando entran en la habitación, a Dominique le cuesta identificar a su hermano. Está tan increíblemente pálido que su tez casi se confunde con la almohada blanca. Minnie, que lleva bastantes días sin verlo, observa que ha adelgazado mucho. En el pliegue del codo se ven los múltiples pinchazos que Louis ha utilizado para ir muriéndose lentamente, y a su alrededor la piel está algo enrojecida, probablemente por alguna infección.

Dominique se sienta en una silla y lo observa con tanta intensidad que cualquiera que la mire se reiría de ella por querer hacer que Louis vuelva a ser el de antes sólo fijando la vista en él. Victoire se sienta junto a ella y la abraza, sin ser capaz de mirar a un punto diferente a su hermano tampoco, pese a que debe de haber visto de todo, siendo sanadora. Sus padres tardan unos segundos más, los que necesita su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla a su desmejorado hijo e imitar a sus dos hijas.

Julia es la única que se queda de pie. Sigue en la puerta, y parece sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Nadie se da cuenta de su presencia, hasta que Fleur levanta la vista:

-Siéntate-prácticamente se lo ordena-. Tú lo has _tgaído_, tienes todo el _degecho_ a _estag_ con él.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina el rostro de la joven, y se sienta en una silla junto a la familia de Louis. Dominique adivina, por su expresión, que ella tampoco tiene intención de irse a ningún lado hasta que se aseguren de que Louis está bien.

* * *

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, amanece, Victoire sale en silencio y sin molestar a nadie de la habitación de su hermano.

Louis no ha despertado aún, aunque ella ya sabe que no lo hará hasta dentro de muchas horas. Se pregunta cómo reaccionará al descubrir que todos saben que se droga. Ella ha presenciado escenas parecidas a la que sabe que se dará cuando su hermano pequeño recupere el conocimiento, y no está segura de qué hacer. Supone que Minnie aplacará a Louis; siempre se ha llevado mejor con él. Supone también que su padre logrará que su hermano los escuche sin necesidad de levantar la voz, y su madre lo convencerá de que tiene que cambiar sus hábitos si no quiere acabar criando malvas.

Pero ahora ella tiene que trabajar. Le duelen la espalda y el cuello y tiene ojeras, pero está segura de que seguirá insufriblemente hermosa. Louis sigue insufriblemente hermoso después de haber pasado meses drogándose; una noche durmiendo mal no debe de ser demasiado para sus genes de veela.

Sin embargo, cuando se acerca a su consulta descubre a alguien en la puerta. Le basta con fijarse en su pelo azul salpicado de mechones rosas para saber que es Teddy. Por un momento, piensa en dar media vuelta y quedarse con su hermano un poco más, pero luego decide que lo mejor es enfrentar el problema.

De modo que se acerca a Teddy, que la descubre cuando se encuentra a tres metros de él. El joven da unos pasos hacia ella, pero luego se detiene. Vic también deja de andar, con lo que quedan separados por unos dos metros de distancia.

-Buenos días-lo saluda ella.

-Buenos días-responde él-. Mi padrino me ha dicho que habéis encontrado a Louis-Vic asiente-. ¿Cómo está?

La mente de la joven vuela unos pasillos más allá, donde su hermano sigue en su mundo, indiferente a lo que ocurre a su alrededor y todavía luchando por su vida.

-Está-responde simplemente. Se muerde el labio-. Los dos sabemos que la salud de mi hermano es una excusa, Teddy-dice con cierta brusquedad-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Explicarte por qué estaba el otro día con Gina en el pub-responde él.

Victoire suspira. Entra en su consulta, rodea la mesa y se sienta en su silla, indicando a Teddy con la cabeza que tome asiento frente a ella. Su ex novio obedece tras cerrar la puerta al entrar.

-Tú dirás-replica Vic-. Te lo aviso, Teddy. Estoy muy cansada, así que si vas a decir tonterías mejor lárgate.

-Recuerdas que estuvo en esa clínica para volver a comer-empieza el joven. Victoire asiente, preguntándose por qué empieza por ahí-. Pues terminó de superarlo hace poco, y me reconoció una tarde que fui a la tienda de George.

»Me alegré de verla, no lo voy a negar. Me contaste que lo pasó fatal y que te daba miedo encontrarte un día un esqueleto en su cama en lugar de a ella, ¿recuerdas?-Victoire asiente de nuevo-. Además, es bastante simpática-la joven intenta ignorar ese comentario, sintiendo que los celos la consumen-. Estuvimos hablando, y tu nombre acabó saliendo en la conversación-Vic aprieta las mandíbulas, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que va a oír y detestándolo-. Me dijo que tú te habías metido con ella por su peso…

-¡No sabía nada!-estalla Victoire-. ¡No tenía ni idea de que se estaba muriendo de hambre por voluntad propia! A ella se le ocurrió llamarme rubia tonta, y le respondí lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. En ningún momento pensé que se dedicaba a vomitar todo lo que comía, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho. Y lo sabes.

Teddy suspira.

-Ya, pero tú sabes que casi se muere. A veces, hay que pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

-¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para echarme en cara algo que no puedo cambiar?-replica Vic con amargura.

-No. Tenía que empezar de alguna forma, y supongo que ésa era la mejor-responde Teddy-. Mira…-se muerde el labio, buscando la mejor manera de seguir-. Se supone que esto sería de otra manera. Se supone que yo te invitaría a cenar a algún restaurante, y se supone que te lo diría cuando terminásemos de comernos los postres… pero… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Vic se queda demasiado sorprendida al principio para reaccionar. Su cerebro parece funcionar a cámara lenta, por primera vez en su vida cumpliendo el tópico de la gente con su color de pelo. Primero, las tres palabras llegan a su cerebro aderezadas con el timbre de voz de Teddy. Luego, su cerebro las separa. Después, toma la más importante: _casarte_. Cuando termina, la repite varias veces: _casarte… casarte… casarte…_ Unos segundos más tarde, las neuronas de Victoire se ponen a trabajar en busca de palabras que pertenezcan al mismo campo semántico, hasta que dan con la adecuada.

_Boda_.

-Me… ¿casarme?-repite Vic. Cabe la posibilidad de que el cansancio y la preocupación por Louis hayan hecho mella en sus sentidos y le hayan provocado una mala audición. Teddy asiente, y tanto su cara como su cabello enrojecen-. ¿Casarnos? ¿Los dos?

-Eh… sí-responde Teddy, cuyo pelo empieza a parecer el de Hugo-. No quería decírtelo porque era una sorpresa, pero… no debí haberte evitado. Lo siento… Pero no sé disimular, y, si hubiera seguido viéndote todos los días, lo habrías adivinado, o hubieras acabado por sonsacármelo… Gina me estaba echando una mano para… porque a mí no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo exactamente. Nunca ha habido nada, Vic. Te lo juro.

Victoire respira hondo varias veces, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Todo es tan perfectamente lógico y tiene tantísimo sentido que se marea. Y lo mejor es que Teddy no está harto de ella: le ha pedido matrimonio, quiere pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

-Sí-responde-. Claro que sí… Teddy, lo siento. Pensaba que… bueno, me estabas ignorando y… Merlín-Victoire se levanta, rodea la mesa y se lanza a los brazos del joven-. Perdóname. Tienes razón, soy una paranoica y una histérica.

-No lo eres-replica Teddy, acariciándole el pelo-. Seguramente yo también me hubiera cabreado si esto hubiera pasado al revés.

Las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos. Lágrimas de alivio, porque tiene a Teddy de nuevo; lágrimas de alegría, porque le acaba de pedir matrimonio. Lágrimas, también, de preocupación, porque después de todo sigue temiendo por Louis.

Pero cuando besa a Teddy, todo eso desaparece.

* * *

Si Elijah tuviera que definir cómo se siente, estaría dudando entre un montón de palabras. Las más elocuentes, quizá, _agotado_ y _agobiado._

No sabe por qué está agotado. Es consciente de que está tumbado sobre algo cálido y blandito, que de hecho le parece cómodo. Pero, por alguna razón, se encuentra extenuado desde que ha vuelto a ser consciente de su cuerpo.

En cuanto al agobio, tiene una ligera idea de qué es lo que lo produce. Hay algo que lo cubre, probablemente una manta, que no lo deja moverse bien. Además, tiene la impresión de que le han colocado una mole de hormigón encima; ni siquiera intenta revolverse, porque duda seriamente que sea capaz de hacerlo.

De modo que se queda quieto, demasiado perezoso para intentar averiguar dónde está y si hay alguien con él, preguntándose únicamente cómo diablos ha llegado hasta dondequiera que esté tumbado. Por mucho que lo intente, lo último que recuerda es que iba con James a cenar a su casa, aunque tiene la impresión de que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde eso. Se pregunta si James… la sola ida hace que le den ganas de reír. Es obvio que James nunca le haría nada.

Tras lo que podrían ser varios años o sólo unos minutos, Elijah nota algo. Alguien coge su mano izquierda con una suavidad inusitada. El joven no se resiste al contacto; es agradable. Unos dedos se entretienen haciendo dibujos en el dorso, que Elijah identifica tras unos segundos: círculos, triángulos, estrellas, pentágonos…

La curiosidad por averiguar quién es la persona que se aburre tanto como para exhibir sus dotes artísticas y su poca imaginación para el dibujo en el dorso de su mano es mayor que el agotamiento y la pereza. De modo que Elijah hace un esfuerzo y, tras una pequeña batalla interna, abre los ojos.

Lo primero que ve es el techo blanco de la habitación, tan brillante que casi le hace daño a la vista. Elijah parpadea, lagrimeando, y gira la cabeza hacia la mano en la que los dibujos han cesado. Se le escapa una sonrisa al ver que se trata de James, que se levanta de la silla en la que está sentado para dejarse caer en el borde de la cama.

Lo mira sorprendido durante varios segundos, pero tras unos instantes le devuelve la sonrisa. Por su aspecto, Elijah deduce que él no es el único que está exhausto.

-¿Cómo estás?-inquiere James.

-Cansado-responde Elijah, descubriendo de paso que también tiene capacidad de hablar-. ¿Qué es esto?-pregunta, moviendo un poco su mano libre para intentar abarcar la habitación con un gesto.

-San Mungo-James aparta la vista-. Mi padre me ha contado que, cuando volviste, tu padre te echó un maleficio y…

-¿De dónde volví?-lo interrumpe Elijah, interiormente tratando de aceptar que lo que dice James es cierto. _¿Qué pinta mi padre en todo este tinglado?_

James vuelve a mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

-Pues de… ¿No te acuerdas?-Elijah niega con la cabeza-. Bueno, déjalo. Tampoco es tan importante-parece estar demasiado contento como para querer explicárselo. Elijah suelta un bufido. Él no quiere tener que estar sin saber qué le ha ocurrido.

Trata de incorporarse para estar a la misma altura que James, para al menos así poder convencerlo en igualdad de condiciones. Sin embargo, tras varios intentos infructuosos, comprende a qué se debe que no sea capaz de subir un poco en la cama. El descubrimiento que hace entonces lo angustia tanto que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de miedo.

-James…-lo llama, aterrado. Su novio lo mira con preocupación-. No puedo-musita tras intentarlo varias veces más-. No puedo-repite. Mira a James con súplica, apretando su mano con fuerza; él tiene que poder hacer algo, algo para que logre moverse, porque si no…

-Eh, no llores-dice James-. ¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta con fingida calma.

-Las piernas…-por alguna razón, Elijah no se atreve a decir una frase completa. Teme que se haga (aún) más real si compone una oración gramaticalmente correcta. Está aterrorizado, y mentalmente no puede dejar de repetir . Porque _no puede ser_.

Sin embargo, James parece comprenderlo.

-Espera aquí, voy a buscar a alguien-indica, levantándose, pero no llega muy lejos. Tiene su mano atrapada por la de Elijah. Y el joven no tiene la menor intención de soltarla-. No tardo nada-le promete-. De verdad. Elijah, necesito que me suertes, serán sólo dos minutos…

Pero el joven niega con la cabeza. Nota las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, aunque no sabe desde cuándo está llorando. No quiere quedarse solo. ¿Y si ocurre algo? Él no podría huir, porque sus piernas… Elijah aprieta la mano de James con más fuerza.

-Quédate-suplica en voz baja. Algo extremadamente inusitado, pues la última vez que Elijah Anderson rogó algo de esa manera fue hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recuerda.

Y James se queda, porque pese a que podría liberar su mano de la presa de Elijah sin excesivo esfuerzo aprovechando la debilidad del joven, no es capaz de dejarlo solo, no cuando está tan asustado. Ayuda a su novio a sentarse en la cama y lo abraza con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes-le dice-. Quizá sea sólo… que estás cansado.

Elijah no responde.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abre, y los dos jóvenes se separan un poco cuando descubren a Emilia entrando en la estancia. Al ver a su único hijo consciente, la mujer se acerca a la cama y lo abraza, murmurando un montón de cosas, la mayoría de las cuales Elijah está demasiado ofuscado para distinguir.

-Estás bien… mi niño… pensaba… menos mal… por un momento…-le da un beso en la mejilla y lo mira, percatándose por primera vez de sus lágrimas-. ¿Qué te ocurre, mi vida? ¿Te duele algo?

Elijah respira hondo varias veces, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para no titubear al hablar.

-Mamá… no puedo…-se muerde el labio y clava la vista en las sábanas, apretando con más fuerza aún la mano de James, aunque él no protesta en ningún momento-. No puedo mover las piernas.

Ella lo mira con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo…?-por el rabillo del ojo, Elijah percibe a James sacudiendo la cabeza para prevenir a su madre de los riesgos que conlleva seguir hablando. Emilia cierra la boca, respira hondo y le da un beso en la frente-. Bien, voy a buscar a la sanadora-decide, intentando aparentar entereza-. Quédate con él, James, ¿quieres?-el joven asiente. Su madre le da un nuevo beso antes de salir de la habitación.

Elijah se queda observando las sábanas de la cama. Sus ojos grises no muestran más que temor.

James se sienta en la cama de nuevo, y lo observa en silencio.

-No te preocupes-dice con suavidad-. Sea lo que sea, los sanadores pueden arreglarlo, seguro.

Elijah se muerde el labio, intentando no llorar de nuevo. Pese a sus intentos, varias lágrimas recorren el camino abierto por las anteriores.

-Si no puedo caminar…-empieza.

-No pasa nada-lo corta James-. Mira, no sé si podrás o no-Elijah le dirige una mirada suplicante-. Pero a mí no me importa, me da exactamente lo mismo. Me daría igual aunque tu padre te hubiera convertido en un hipogrifo. Te quiero y ya está, ¿vale?

Elijah asiente, refugiándose entre los brazos de James.

-Vale-responde en voz baja. Es imposible no estar tranquilo cuando él le habla de esa forma tan dulce y comprensiva, sacando esa faceta suya que no es muy frecuente ver.

Como el destino si tuviera un sexto sentido para saber cuándo está calmado para ponerle los nervios de punta, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre. Elijah se enjuga las lágrimas rápidamente; odia que lo vean llorar. En realidad, odia llorar, pero hay veces en las que es inevitable hacerlo. Y enfrentarse a la posible realidad de que no pueda volver a dar un solo paso en su vida es una ocasión lo suficientemente excepcional como para derramar sus lágrimas.

Sin decir nada, la sanadora saca su varita del bolsillo y la agita sobre las piernas, tapadas con las sábanas, de Elijah, mientras murmura algo. El joven esconde la cara en el hombro de James, aterrado y sin desear en absoluto conocer el resultado. Tras varios minutos, sin embargo, James le susurra un "Venga, Elijah" al oído, instándolo a enfrentarse a la verdad, y Elijah abandona su refugio para encontrarse de cara con la realidad.

-Has perdido la movilidad de cintura para abajo-le informa la sanadora con una voz odiosamente neutra.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No os quejéis. Al menos está vivo…

¿Reviews?


	14. Arreglarlo

Hola.

Gracias a **CallMeStrange**, **laina.1994**, **Mery Vedder**, **AnnaGreen**, **damcastillo**, **Julietaa**, **Testudine Black** y **kawaiigirl** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **kawaiigirl**: Me alegro de que te guste... y sí, os pido que no os quejéis. La idea original era que Elijah muriera.

* * *

_Arreglarlo_

_No llores, cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar.  
Nunca me olvides;  
me tengo que marchar.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Desde mi cielo**

Louis se siente extrañamente bien.

Está seguro de que no se ha sentido así en mucho tiempo. Pensar se le hace un trabajo fácil y ameno, y sus pensamientos son enteramente suyos, sin que nada más intervenga y los tergiverse. Es como si en su mente hubieran convivido con él durante varios meses un montón de nubes y acabara de salir el sol.

El joven está tumbado en algún lugar, y la luz del sol le da en la cara mientras escucha un sonido parecido a un vaivén, bastante agradable. Louis podría quedarse así varios millones de años, hasta que se levante y descubra que la raza humana se ha extinguido, pero tiene curiosidad por averiguar dónde está, de modo que abre los ojos, se incorpora y mira alrededor.

Está en una playa. El sonido que tanto le gusta no es otro que el ir y venir de las olas. Louis intenta averiguar en qué lugar está, pero mire por donde mire sólo ve arena y mar.

Se pone en pie y mira alrededor. Esa playa no se parece en nada a la que hay junto a su casa, que es una cala pequeña, rodeada de rocas y siempre vacía que él y sus hermanas han considerado de su propiedad desde que tienen uso de razón. De hecho, Louis duda que esté en Inglaterra. Porque no ve ni un barco, ni una casa, _nada_. Se pregunta en qué país estará, y cómo habrá acabado ahí.

No logra obtener respuesta meditando, de modo que se le ocurre que nada puede ser infinito, y que por tanto la playa tampoco. Tarde o temprano, tiene que acabar. De modo que echa a andar por la orilla, quitándose los zapatos y metiendo los pies en el agua. Es una sensación agradable, le recuerda a los años en que lo que más temía era una bronca de su madre.

Mientras camina, no piensa en nada en especial. Deja de preguntarse dónde está y cómo ha acabado ahí, y se dedica a buscar en su memoria sus últimos recuerdos. Recuerda el duelo que estuvo a punto de ganar James, a su madre mirándolo con sorpresa, a él huyendo de la única forma posible, a Julia preocupándose por él. Se siente mal. Los ha decepcionado a todos, desde su madre hasta James, pasando por sus hermanas, por Julia y por Noah.

Entonces se detiene en seco. No ha visto nada en el horizonte; lo que le ha hecho detenerse ha sido, simple y llanamente, que pensar en Noah no ha hecho que tenga ganas de llorar, como lleva pasándole desde que ella murió.

Inquieto sin ningún motivo exacto, Louis reanuda su marcha. Para hacer su paseo algo más ameno, de vez en cuando coge una piedra aplanada y la lanza al agua, haciendo que salte varias veces antes de hundirse a lo lejos. Siempre ha sido mejor que sus hermanas lanzando cantos rodados.

Con su deseo de distraerse y evitar pensar en su reciente descubrimiento, Louis no se percata del acantilado que aparece en el horizonte hasta que está casi al lado. Entonces, descubre a alguien bañándose cerca de las rocas. Preguntándose cómo se puede ser tan idiota, Louis se acerca para comentarle que es peligroso, cuando el bañista se gira hacia él.

Lo más curioso es que no es el bañista, sino _la _bañista. Una bañista de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises. Una bañista cuyo nombre completo es Noah Hannah Longbottom.

Louis se queda quieto cuando descubre a la joven. Ella sonríe y lo saluda agitando la mano, y nada hasta la orilla. Sale del agua escurriéndose el pelo y se planta junto a él.

-Menudos modales, Louis-comenta-. Una muere y ya ni la saludan.

Louis sacude la cabeza, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. No puede ser. Él no puede estar hablando con Noah, porque Noah está muerta, murió hace unos tres meses a causa de las heridas producidas en un accidente de tráfico. A no ser que él también esté muerto. Pese a que es lo que quería cuando se metió tres veces más heroína de la acostumbrada, Louis siente un extraño desasosiego.

-Hola-logra saludarla. Noah sonríe ampliamente.

-¿Te quieres bañar?-pregunta, señalando el mar con la cabeza.

-Aquí es peligroso, estamos muy cerca de las rocas-replica Louis-. Pero… Noah, ¿estoy muerto?

Noah se encoge de hombros, y luego echa a andar alejándose de las rocas. Louis la sigue.

-Ni idea. ¿Es lo que quieres?-pregunta, caminando de espaldas para poder mirarlo.

Louis se muere el labio con preocupación.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has estado drogándote?-pregunta Noah, dejando de caminar. Louis se detiene también.

-No lo sé-repite-. Supongo… cuando lo hago no me acuerdo de ti.

Noah suspira.

-Me parece que los hechizos desmemorizadores son más fáciles-comenta con severidad-. Louis, no estarías aquí si no fueras tan imbécil-declara.

Él se muerde el labio.

-Lo siento-se disculpa con sinceridad. Ahora que se siente tan bien físicamente, empieza a comprender la gravedad que ha estado haciéndose durante los últimos meses-. Entonces, ¿estoy muerto o no?

-No-responde Noah-. Debes de tener un ángel de la guarda, porque con la de idioteces que has hecho lo lógico sería que hubieras muerto hace mucho… pero estás vivo.

Louis suspira.

-Entonces, ¿esto es un sueño?

-Algo así-responde Noah-. ¿Quieres volver?

-Todavía no-Louis observa a Noah con una repentina timidez-. ¿Te puedo abrazar?

Noah sonríe.

-Si-y ella misma se acerca y rodea el cuello de Louis con los brazos, mientras el joven la atrae hacia sí por la cintura-. Louis…

-¿Qué?

-Cuando despiertes, quiero que te disculpes con Julia. Y que le des un beso. Se lo merece.

Louis frunce el ceño, extrañado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te da igual?

Noah se separa de él y lo mira a los ojos.

-Claro que no me da igual. Preferiría mil veces estar contigo, haber empezado Administración y Dirección de Departamentos en Bruselas como estaba previsto y que vinieras a verme todos los días… Si me hubieran dado a elegir, no hubiera escogido morir, eso está claro.

»Pero no ha sido como queríamos. Morí hace tres meses y ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes, Louis, de que te des cuenta de que por mucha heroína que tengas en el cuerpo, el hecho de que ya no estoy no cambiará. Y tú estás vivo, y mira cómo has utilizado tu vida-el joven se mira los pies, avergonzado, pero Noah le toma la barbilla y lo obliga a no apartar los ojos de ella-. Admite que tienes un problema y deja a los demás ayudar; te quieren y quieren que estés bien.

Louis aparta la mano de Noah de su barbilla.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-pregunta. No lo hace para llevar la conversación por otros derroteros. Lo hace porque es algo que lleva planteándose desde que le comunicaron la muerte de Noah, algo a lo que nunca ha logrado encontrar respuesta.

-No lo sé-responde ella-. Pero eso da igual, porque no se ha dado el caso. Lo que ha pasado es que yo he muerto y tú has cometido una estupidez tras otra, y ahora tienes a tus padres, tus hermanas, tu primo y a Julia muertos de miedo por si te ocurre algo. No importa lo que yo hubiera hecho. Importa lo que tú _deberías_ haber hecho.

Louis hace varios dibujos con el pie en la arena.

-Tengo que volver, ¿verdad?

Noah se encoge de hombros.

-A mí no me preguntes. Es tu vida.

Louis suspira.

-Supongo… supongo que les debo una disculpa a todos-comenta. La idea no le agrada, pero es peor recordar la expresión de su madre cuando lo descubrió todo-. ¿Voy a volver a verte?

Noah sonríe.

-Algún día. Venga, vuelve.

Louis mira alrededor, esperando ver quizá un sendero o algo así. Sin embargo, después de observarlo dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, Noah lo tira al agua.

-¡Eh!-Louis sale a la superficie con demasiada dificultad, teniendo en cuenta que el agua es salada y que suele ser bastante buen nadador-. ¿Qué haces?-exige a Noah, cuya sonrisa se hace más amplia.

-Te ayudo a volver-responde.

Louis intenta replicarle, pero se hunde en el agua. Por mucho que mueva los brazos y las piernas, le es imposible subir a la superficie, que cada vez percibe más lejana. Curiosamente, no se queda sin aire; de hecho, no le hace falta respirar.

Tras varios segundos pataleando y luchando con el mar, el más grande gana la batalla, y Louis considera que es inútil seguir resistiéndose. De modo que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está a merced de la corriente del fondo del mar, sólo que llega un momento en que llega a una orilla cálida y blandita. Sin embargo, parece que después de todo sí ha tragado agua, porque conforme más consciente se hace de su entorno más le duele la cabeza, por no hablar de los agudos pinchazos que nota en el brazo, como picotazos de un pájaro.

Se siente fatal. Ahora le cuesta pensar, y el dolor de cabeza se ha extendido, de modo que ahora siente un malestar general que le provoca náuseas. Escucha un ruido agudo, corto y repetitivo que no ayuda a que se encuentre mejor. Sin embargo, Louis recuerda lo que ha hablado con Noah.

Tras unos instantes más, abre los ojos.

* * *

James observa a Elijah dormir. El joven frunce el ceño en sueños y se estremece, aunque su rostro vuelve a tener una expresión tranquila cuando el ex Gryffindor le acaricia el pelo con cuidado.

Todavía sigue maldiciendo a la sanadora por su falta de tacto. Después de que ayer por la mañana le dijera a Elijah que no puede caminar, el joven sufrió tal conmoción que se negó a escuchar el resto, así como las palabras tranquilizadoras de su madre y James. El ataque de ansiedad de Elijah terminó cuando la sanadora le inyectó un potente calmante que lo dejó dormido hasta la tarde. No fue hasta que se aseguró de que Elijah no los estaba escuchando cuando la mujer les explicó la segunda parte de la noticia, algo más alentadora.

Si Elijah hace rehabilitación, existe la posibilidad de que pueda volver a caminar. Por supuesto, como la mujer les dijo con una tranquilidad que hace que James desee arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza uno por uno, en el caso de conseguirlo, probablemente no caminaría igual que antes, pero sólo le quedaría un leve cojeo como recuerdo de la desagradable experiencia vivida, nada insalvable.

Se lo dijeron anoche, cuando el fármaco perdió efecto, pero James duda que Elijah los escuchara. Se negó a cenar y a hablar, y lo máximo que permitió fue que lo abrazaran. No quería ni oír hablar del tema, pese a que eran buenas noticias, aunque luego se resistió como un niño pequeño a quedarse solo, de modo que James, Emilia y Thomas se han pasado toda la noche haciendo turnos para estar con él, viéndolo dormir, y tranquilizarlo cuando se despertaba agitado.

A James le ha correspondido el último turno de la noche y el primero de la mañana.

Lo cierto es que está exhausto. No ha dormido bien desde hace dos días, porque una planta y varios pasillos más allá la vida de Louis todavía pende de un hilo, y su primo no se ha despertado. No obstante, James prefiere estar con Elijah. Se siente demasiado culpable por lo que ha ocurrido, y además sabe que si Louis empeora se enterará cuando Vic y Minnie vayan a matarlo.

Elijah se remueve entre las almohadas. Después de haberse levantado dos veces durante el turno de James mirando alrededor sin comprender, el joven ha decidido quedarse con él en la cama para que esté más tranquilo. Parece funcionar, porque Elijah se ha enganchado a él con los brazos y no ha vuelto a despertarse. Al menos hasta ahora.

El joven parpadea, bosteza y se frota los ojos con los nudillos. Sonríe cuando ve a James, pero luego parece recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior y adopta una expresión ausente mientras clava los ojos en las sábanas.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta James. Ignorando sus movimientos en protesta, lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama para que puedan hablar de tú a tú.

Elijah entorna los ojos, pero no responde inmediatamente.

-Bien-dice tras unos minutos, cuando James estaba casi seguro de que no iba a responder. Las cuatro letras salen tan forzosas de su garganta que el joven no necesita esforzarse para deducir que miente. Se muerde el labio.

-Vas a volver a andar-le dice convencido-. Te lo explicamos anoche; si haces rehabilitación…

-_Existe la posibilidad_ de que pueda andar-termina Elijah-. No lo saben seguro.

-Sí, bueno, a los sanadores no les gusta pillarse los dedos-replica James-. Pero no podrás saber si es verdad o no si no lo intentas.

Elijah aparta la vista.

-¿Y si no puedo, James?-pregunta en voz baja-. No quiero estar en una silla de ruedas, y…

James lo interrumpe con un beso.

-Elijah, no digas eso-le pide-. No sabemos lo que va a pasar.

-Seré una carga-dice Eljiah en voz muy baja. James se muerde el labio y lo abraza, acariciándole el pelo negro, en un desesperado intento de que se olvide de sus problemas y sonría un poco.

-No vas a ser nada-dice después, con seguridad-. Lo único que pasa es que no podrías jugar a esa cosa muggle… ¿fútbol era?-Elijah observa las sábanas como si ahí fuera a aparecer un hechizo para recuperar sus piernas con toda certeza-. Además, vas a volver a andar. Lo sé.

Elijah desiste en su deseo de que la fórmula para arreglar las cosas aparezca entre los hilos blancos y vuelve a mirar a James.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

James sonríe.

-Vamos. No me digas que ni siquiera vas a intentarlo.

-Claro que lo voy a intentar-replica Elijah-. Quiero andar, lo que pasa es que me da miedo que no sirva para nada-entonces se muerde el labio-. Y si no puedo… si no puedo te hartarás-dice con voz temblorosa.

Es una tontería tan grande lo que acaba de decir que James no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, que hace que Elijah lo mire extrañado, quizá creyendo que le está dando la razón.

-No seas imbécil. No voy a hartarme de ti sólo porque no camines. Te quiero a ti, no a tus pies-Elijah sonríe a su pesar. No es muy común que James diga esas cosas. Aunque, como ahora, haya sido sin querer. Generalmente, su novio es tan romántico como un cuchillo para cortar el pan. James lo besa de nuevo y lo abraza-. ¿Mejor?-pregunta tras unos minutos en silencio.

Elijah hunde el rostro en el hombro de James para secar las lágrimas que se le han escapado.

-Mejor.

* * *

Después de recibir una bronca impresionante tras haber estado dos días sin dar señales de vida en su casa, Julia vuelve a San Mungo.

Lo cierto es que se lo merece. Sus padres han estado realmente preocupados desde que hace dos días dejara a Lluvia en casa y se desapareciera con James Potter dando como única explicación un "tengo algo que hacer, luego vuelvo", y no se ha acordado hasta que Louis ha dejado de estar en peligro de que el término _luego_ es un tanto ambiguo. Se ha desaparecido en cuanto ha caído en la cuenta de que a sus padres les debía de estar dando algo sin saber nada de ella, pero pese a todas sus excusas se ha llevado un buen (e, incluso en su propia opinión, merecidísimo) sermón.

Cuando llega a la planta en que está Louis, se cruza con una ojerosa (y aun así preciosa) Victoire, que le presta tan poca atención que se choca con ella.

-Ay, lo siento-se disculpa, y se frota los ojos-. Estoy muerta-murmura, y sigue andando, al parecer sin haberla reconocido. Julia se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando, pero cuando está a punto de doblar la esquina, Victoire la llama-: Por cierto, mi hermano está despierto desde hace un rato.

A Julia se le ilumina la cara al conocer la noticia. Si ha de ser sincera, teme que, después de lo que le dijo la última vez que la vio, Louis la trate de forma similar, pero ella simplemente necesita hablar con él, porque no sabrá cómo debe seguir adelante hasta que él le diga con franqueza qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza cuando le habló de aquella forma.

Cuando entra en la habitación, Louis está solo. Está incorporado en la cama, recostado en las almohadas, entreteniéndose enrollando y desenrollando el tubo del suero con las manos algo temblorosas. Ha recuperado una pizca de color desde la última vez que Julia lo vio, pero su extrema delgadez y las marcas rojizas en los brazos delatan lo que ha hecho. El joven levanta la vista cuando escucha la puerta, pero en cuanto descubre que Julia baja la vista. A la muchacha le parece ver una chispa avergonzada en sus ojos.

-Buenas tardes-lo saluda con cautela, acercándose a los pies de la cama.

-Hola-responde Louis, observando el tubo como si fuera lo más interesante del Universo.

-¿Cómo estás?-al ver que se encoge de hombros, Julia adivina que va a tener que esforzarse más si quiere comenzar una conversación propiamente dicha con él. Se sienta en un lado de la cama y suspira-. ¿Te han echado la bronca?

Louis la mira al fin.

-Cuando me he despertado, mi padre era el único que estaba aquí-explica en voz baja-. Ha llamado a mi madre, pero antes…

-Te ha regañado-completa Julia, al ver que él no responde.

Pero Louis niega con la cabeza.

-No. Sólo… Me ha dicho que…-se muerde el labio-. Está muy decepcionado conmigo.

Entonces Julia comprende por qué está tan avergonzado. A ella misma, las broncas que le echa su madre le importan poco, porque Alicia Jordan _siempre_ encuentra algo a lo que ponerle pegas. Está acostumbrada. En cambio, su padre, que siempre es más condescendiente con ella, sólo necesita alzar la voz unos decibelios, o simplemente decir unas pocas palabras, para hacer que se sienta peor que con todos los sermones de su madre juntos.

-No me extraña-comenta. Louis la mira con tristeza-. Es decir, intentar superar la muerte de tu novia drogándote no es lo mejor que se te podría haber ocurrido, y lo de la otra tarde fue el colmo… ¿se puede saber qué pretendías, por Merlín?-Louis no responde y Julia suspira-. Al menos estás vivo-comenta en voz baja.

-Eso es lo que ha dicho mi madre hace un rato-comenta el joven, jugando de nuevo con los tubos. Se muerde el labio para intentar que no se note el temblor-. Sé que no os gusta-se observa el brazo lleno de pinchazos-. Y sé que es malo-agrega-. Pero no puedo, Julia. Y… ¿y si lo intento y no sirve para nada? No quiero que mi madre me vuelva a mirar igual que cuando lo descubrió. Ni tampoco que mi padre esté así conmigo.

-Pues déjalo-susurra Julia. Louis aprieta el tubo con fuerza al oírla.

-Qué fácil es decirlo. Lo intenté y no funcionó. ¿Por qué iba a conseguirlo esta vez?

Julia se muerde el labio.

-Porque, quieras o no, ahora no vas a hacerlo solo. Tus padres, tus hermanas… yo, si quieres… te vamos a ayudar.

Después de respirar hondo y meditar las palabras de la joven, Louis decide dejar su entretenimiento. Suelta el tubo y entrelaza las manos.

-Oye, Julia… El otro día… Lo que te dije… lo siento.

Julia sacude la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Supongo… yo no debí haberte besado tampoco, lo he estropeado.

-No-replica Louis. Julia clava los ojos en él-. No lo has estropeado. Es… cuando lo hiciste me sentí mejor de lo que lo he hecho en todo este tiempo-admite en voz baja-. Fui un imbécil al hablarte así. ¿Puedo arreglarlo?

Julia sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Queda sólo un capítulo y el epílogo para que esto se acabe. Lo siento, pero tenía que avisarlo.

¿Reviews?


	15. Una vida por delante

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder** y **Testudine Black** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

_Una vida por delante_

_Hay un mundo por descubrir  
y una vida que arrancar  
de brazos del guión final.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Molinos de viento**

Después del duro golpe que supuso la noticia de que probablemente no podría volver a caminar, el humor de Elijah ha mejorado un poquito. Es cierto que el odio que siente hacia su padre se ha incrementado hasta límites que antes no sabía ni que existían, así como la satisfacción de saber que le esperan bastantes años en el lugar del que nunca debió salir, pero al menos ahora ha conseguido ver el resquicio de esperanza que James tanto se ha esforzado por enseñarle: existe la posibilidad de que pueda volver a caminar.

El día que le dan el alta, su novio lo convence para ir a ver a Louis, que todavía sigue convaleciente. Elijah no quiere verlo.

Poco a poco, ha conseguido llenar la laguna que tenía y recordar lo que ocurrió desde que llegó a su casa a cenar con James hasta que su padre lo dejó en una silla de ruedas. Y, entre las cosas de las que se acuerda, se encuentra el hecho de que fue Louis Weasley quien lo rescató del lugar donde su padre lo tenía secuestrado. Se pregunta si el rubio se conformará con el agradecimiento que le dio entonces o necesitará algo más, como por ejemplo que se arrodille ante él. En ese momento casi agradece no ser físicamente capaz de ello.

Después de amenazar a James para que se esté quieto, se las ingenia para arrastrarse desde la cama a la silla de ruedas que hay al lado. Cuando finalmente lo logra, mira al suelo con rabia, dándose cuenta de que ahora es un metro más bajo que James.

-Mira el lado bueno, así no te cansas-comenta él. Elijah lo fulmina con la mirada-. Vale, vale. Venga, vamos-coge la silla de ruedas y se dispone a guiarla, pero Elijah le da un manotazo para que aparte las manos-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-No quiero que nadie me ayude-declara Elijah, haciendo girar las ruedas para impulsarse. No obstante, sin saber muy bien cómo, observa cómo la pared se acerca a él demasiado rápido.

Cuando ya se está resignando al golpe, sin embargo, algo lo detiene. Elijah mira alrededor y descubre que James acaba de librarlo de estamparse contra la pared.

-¿Y si mientras le coges el truco la llevo yo?-sugiere. Elijah bufa, pero se recuesta en la silla en señal de afirmación-. Además, así me aseguro de que no te escapes-agrega, saliendo de la habitación y enfilando el pasillo, sin duda rumbo a la habitación de Louis Weasley.

-Sigo sin entender por qué me obligas a verlo-comenta Elijah-. Sabes que no lo trago.

-Tengo la esperanza de que eso cambie-explica James. Su novio se guarda de comentarle que la probabilidad de que él y Louis Weasley se lleven bien es aún menor que la de que él vuelva a caminar.

Finalmente, llegan a la habitación del primo de James. Elijah intenta disimular la expresión de desagrado que suele adueñarse de su rostro ante la perspectiva de tener a Louis cerca, recordándose que probablemente seguiría encerrado en ese bosque de no ser por él.

Louis está sentado en la cama, removiéndose constantemente con nerviosismo. Apenas le quedan uñas de tanto mordérselas. Aun así, tiene mejor aspecto que la última vez que Elijah lo vio. Supone que ahora, aunque él no quiera dejar la droga, su familia lo obligará a no tocar la heroína.

-Hola, James-saluda a su primo, sonriendo ligeramente-. Hola, Anderson-agrega con desagrado.

-Hola, Weasley-replica él, intentando mantener su voz inexpresiva. James lo deja junto a la cama.

-Hola, Louis-dice alegremente-. ¿Cómo estás?

-De maravilla-responde él con ironía. Suspira-. James, si sólo fuera un poco… no me haría nada.

-Que no-el tono de su novio hace suponer a Elijah que no es la primera vez que mantiene esa conversación con Louis-. Sabes que así es mejor.

-Vale-Louis se cruza de brazos, malhumorado.

-¿Por qué no te distraes con algo?-sugiere James. Entonces se percata de un libro que hay en su mesita de noche-. ¿Y esto?

-Mi madre me lo ha traído para que lo lea-explica Louis-. Pero… no sé, no me atrae. Tiene pinta de aburrido.

James se muerde el labio.

-Mm-entonces suelta un grito ahogado que hace que tanto Louis como Elijah lo miren con alarma-. ¡Me he dejado el grifo del baño del piso abierto!-exclama.

Elijah contiene la risa. Louis, en cambio, le dirige una mirada furibunda a su primo.

-Pues ya puedes ir a cerrarlo-ordena-. ¡No quiero vivir en una pecera!-James sale de la habitación a todo correr-. ¡Pero aparécete, imbécil!-le grita.

James debe de haberlo oído, porque un segundo más tarde Elijah escucha un fuerte estampido.

Es una situación incómoda. Elijah no sabe qué decir, y es obvio que Louis tampoco, por lo que los dos jóvenes se quedan callados, mirando al suelo. Finalmente, el Slytherin se decide a romper el silencio.

-Supongo que gracias por haberme rescatado el otro día.

Louis sacude la cabeza.

-Ya me las diste, y no lo hice por ti-le asegura. Se muerde el labio, quizá tratando de controlar el mono, y agrega-: Siento que no puedas andar.

Elijah observa sus piernas.

-Si hago rehabilitación, a lo mejor puedo-comenta. Es consciente de que esa conversación está haciendo que se deprima, por lo que intenta cambiar de tema-: ¿Qué libro te han dejado?

Louis lo coge y lee el título:

-_El Príncipe de la Niebla_, de Carlos Ruiz Zafón-suelta un bufido-. No creo que me guste.

-Pues está bastante bien-comenta Elijah.

-¿De qué trata?

-De una familia que se muda a un pueblo de la costa, a una casa donde vivía una familia cuyo hijo se ahogó en la playa…

Louis suelta un suspiro. Hojea el libro, y finalmente decide darle una oportunidad. Lo abre y empieza a leer, mientras Elijah juguetea con sus dedos buscando una forma de entretenerse, sin mucho éxito. Entonces se pregunta si le costaría mucho subirse a una escoba. Recuerda que una vez leyó algo sobre escobas adaptadas a gente discapacitada y empieza a calcular cuánto le costaría.

Está pensando en los pros y los contras de tenerla, cuando Louis se dirige a él de nuevo:

-¿Quién era Copérnico?

Elijah arquea las cejas.

-El muggle que propuso el modelo heliocéntrico-responde. Siempre le ha interesado la historia de la ciencia no mágica.

-Ah. ¿Qué es el modelo heliocéntrico?

-Búscalo en una enciclopedia-replica Elijah, exasperado. Le molesta mucho que interrumpan sus procesos mentales. Louis lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Pero qué antipático eres-le espeta.

-Al menos tengo cultura.

Louis bufa.

-De todos los tíos del mundo, mi primo tuvo que encapricharse justo con el paraplégico-comenta con saña. Elijah no le dice lo que le ha dolido el comentario; ha sido un auténtico golpe bajo.

-Y de todos los primos que tiene, James tuvo que encariñarse precisamente con el drogadicto-replica. Él también sabe meter el dedo en la llaga. Louis aprieta las mandíbulas con furia.

Cuando James vuelve, se encuentra a su novio y a su primo a punto de liarse a palos, sin importar que Elijah no pueda andar porque sus piernas son, de momento, inútiles, ni que Louis no sea capaz de hacer movimientos bruscos sin marearse. Los dos se miran con tanto odio que el joven se siente tentado de cerrar la puerta y largarse corriendo para no contagiarse.

-Ahí va-comenta-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada-Elijah se las ingenia para dirigir la silla de ruedas sin ayuda para salir de la habitación y, por suerte para su dignidad, esta vez no se estrella con nada.

Al menos, hasta que sale del dormitorio y literalmente se traga la pared de enfrente.

* * *

-¡¿Que te vas a casar?

-¡Baja la voz!-exclama Victoire. Menos mal que están en San Mungo, en el despacho de ella. Dominique está boquiabierta ante la noticia-. Y no, todavía no me voy a casar-agrega.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta Dominique-. Si al final todo fue un malentendido: Teddy no tiene nada con esa zorra anoréxica…

-¡Minnie!-la riñe Vic.

-¿Qué? Es verdad-replica la joven.

-No digas eso. Lo pasó fatal.

Preguntándose qué bicho le ha picado a su hermana, Dominique prefiere dejar apartado el tema.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no te casas todavía?

-Porque no-Vic se cruza de brazos, orgullosa-. Él ha pasado semanas evitándome, no va a tenerme en el bote a la primera de cambio.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?-inquiere Dominique.

-Le he dicho que le dije que sí sin pensar, que tengo que meditarlo-explica Vic.

-Y eso lo haces para…

-Para que vea lo que jode-responde su hermana, jugando con un mechón de su pelo, tratando de parecer encantadora.

Dominique arquea las cejas, y la invade una oleada de orgullo al darse cuenta de que Vic está desarrollando esa mala leche que ella nunca creyó que poseyera.

* * *

Unos cuantos días más tarde, Louis sale del hospital.

Sigue sin ser capaz de mirar a su padre a la cara, pero al menos él no ha vuelto a decirle cuánto ha decepcionado a todos. Han hablado con varios sanadores, y entre todos han decidido (impuesto) que Louis irá una vez a la semana a terapia. Además, su madre le ha hecho prometer que irá todas las tardes a verlos al Refugio y de paso "_comeg_ algo, que estás en los huesos".

A Louis no le parece excesivamente mal. Lo cierto es que le agrada que ya nadie lo mire con lástima ni lo trate como a un niño pequeño, aunque quizá a ello contribuya que está totalmente recuperado de la sobredosis que casi le cuesta la vida. Además, en cierto modo, Louis cree que el hecho de que haya más gente pendiente de él evitará que caiga de nuevo en ese pozo sin fondo.

Lo que le costó más fue disculparse con James. Para empezar, porque él no quería ir a verlo. Louis no pudo reprochárselo: le había jurado no volver a hablarle si tocaba la heroína y, por muy preocupado que estuviera, su orgullo le impedía acercarse a él. Al menos, mientras estaba despierto. Minnie le ha contado que iba a verlo cuando cerraba los ojos por la noche, y preguntaba qué tal estaba avanzando. Finalmente, Louis logró hablar con él al cuarto día de despertar, la noche anterior al desagradable rato en compañía de Elijah. Le pidió perdón, y James, después de llamarlo imbécil, estúpido, idiota, irresponsable, egoísta y unos cuantos adjetivos despectivos más, de los que vuestra humilde narradora no se acuerda, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y confesarle que había pasado uno de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida cuando creyó que no despertaría más.

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de recibir el alta, tras varios días meditándolo detenidamente, Louis lleva a Julia a su piso por primera vez. Ella mira la vivienda con curiosidad, aunque él observa con ojo crítico la mancha de humedad que ha quedado en la pared como recuerdo de la poca cabeza de James.

-Vaya-comenta-. Es pequeño, pero está bien-entonces mira a Louis, que está mordiéndose las uñas nerviosamente-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-miente él. Aunque lo cierto es que sí le pasa algo. Intenta pensar en otra cosa para distraerse, sin mucho éxito, pero entonces Julia comprende lo que le ocurre.

-¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo?-ofrece.

-¿Dónde?

Ella se muerde el labio, pensativa.

-Conozco una tienda en la que hacen batidos de todos los sabores que te puedas imaginar-comenta-. Bueno, es una tienda muggle, así que no hay cerveza de mantequilla… pero está bastante bien, es muy original. Por ejemplo… ¿alguna vez has probado un batido de uva con almendras?

-¿Eso existe?-pregunta Louis con curiosidad. Julia asiente-. ¿Dónde está?

Julia le ofrece su mano, y Louis la toma.

-Ven-se desaparece con él hasta un callejón estrecho. Lo guía hasta una calle concurrida y, asegurando su agarre para evitar que la multitud los separe, lo lleva hasta la tienda en cuestión.

Louis tiene la impresión de estar en una especie de parque de atracciones. La tienda es una especie de cafetería, con sus mesas y sus sillas altas. Sin embargo, por detrás de la barra, los aparatos que se usan para algo que Louis desconoce son de muchos y variados colores, y líquidos de todo tipo bajan por los tubos hasta las batidoras.

Cuando termina de observarlo todo con una expresión maravillada digna de un niño de cinco años, Louis mira a Julia.

-¿Dónde ha estado esto toda mi vida?-pregunta, sonriendo ampliamente.

Julia y él se sientan a una mesa y observan la carta en busca de un batido apetecible. Aunque Louis está más entretenido intentando imaginarse cómo debe de ser el sabor de la mayoría de los productos.

-¿Sabes ya lo que quieres?-le pregunta ella.

-No. ¿Qué es un _KitKat_?-pregunta Louis con curiosidad.

-Son una especie de tabletas de chocolate con galleta-responde Julia.

-¿Y un _Nesquik_?

Julia entorna los ojos a la mención del nombre, haciendo que Louis se pregunte qué ha hecho mal.

-Como pidas eso no vuelvo a salir contigo-amenaza-. Mejor pide uno de _ColaCao_.

-¿Por qué?-inquiere Louis-. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Mucha-responde Julia-. Bueno, ambos son como leche con cacao… pero es mejor el _ColaCao_. Te lo digo yo.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

-De todas formas, quiero éste de naranja y menta-decide, señalándolo.

-Vale-Julia se levanta y va a pedirlo. Louis iría, pero duda que vaya a decirlo bien. De modo que se queda observando los tubos, pero su mirada se desvía hacia la joven.

Lo cierto es que no es excesivamente guapa, aunque tiene un carácter que a Louis le gusta bastante: es capaz de saber, sin preguntarle, lo que le ocurre y de echarle una mano para solucionarlo. Se le da bien distraerlo para evitar que piense mucho en que lleva casi un mes alejado de la heroína. El joven se pregunta entonces cómo estarán los del grupo: Leanne, Inés, Manoslargas, Chris y, sí, Gendry. Decide que es mejor no ir a averiguarlo.

-Ey-Louis da un respingo cuando Julia chasquea los dedos ante él, con dos vasos enormes llenos de batidos y con una pajita sobresaliendo del vaso. La joven ríe-. Estabas en la Luna por lo menos.

-Más-replica Louis, cogiendo su vaso y observándolo-. Mm-comenta-. Tiene buena pinta.

Julia sonríe.

-Te lo he dicho-Louis prueba su batido, sonríe y la mira.

-¿De qué es el tuyo?

-De fresa.

Louis arquea las cejas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que con la de cosas raras que hay sólo se te ha ocurrido pedir un batido de fresa?-pregunta con incredulidad.

Julia se encoge de hombros y bebe un poco de su batido.

-Qué quieres que te diga, la creatividad no es lo mío-admite-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete-responde Louis tras consultar su reloj. Suspira y bebe un poco más-. Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres si no quiero que mi madre me mate, ¿vienes?

-Pues…-Julia duda-. Supongo que vale.

-No te van a comer-replica Louis-. Mis hermanas están enfadadas con James, no contigo. Y creo que ya se les ha pasado un poco…

Julia baja la vista y bebe de su batido, pensativa. Louis piensa entonces en James. Y en Elijah. Merlín, qué mal le ha sentado al novio de su primo no poder andar. Está de muy mal humor. Y, pese a todo, Louis no puede evitar compadecerlo. Debe de estar pasándolo fatal.

Luego, sus pensamientos vuelven a Julia.

Louis no sabe exactamente qué son. Sabe que ella le salvó la vida dos veces, que se besaron y que él le prometió arreglar lo que había hecho. Supone que lo ha conseguido, porque Julia está la mar de bien con él, igual que él con ella. Pero lo más correcto sería que su relación se llamase amistad. Con algo más, pero de momento es sólo eso.

Louis recuerda entonces el sueño, o lo que quiera que fuese, que tuvo en San Mungo. Recuerda que Noah le pidió que le diera un beso a Julia. El joven la observa y se pregunta qué le parecería a ella.

-Oye, ¿podemos salir con esto?-pregunta entonces, dándose cuenta de que la tienda se está llenando de gente. Empieza a agobiarse con la multitud.

-Claro, está pagado-responde Julia. Se levanta y sale de la tienda seguida de Louis. Echan a andar hasta llegar a una calle menos llena de gente, donde el joven se siente más tranquilo-. ¿Vas a ir a casa de tus padres?

Louis se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo, cuando me termine esto. ¿Al final vienes, o qué?

Julia lo mira. En ese momento, cuando está con el batido en una mano, sujetando la pajita con la otra y sus ojos oscuros se clavan en los de Louis, mientras su pelo negro le cae hasta la mitad de la espalda, él decide que es _ahora_.

Y la besa.

Para su alivio, esta vez no se siente mal. Porque Merlín es testigo de lo muchísimo que él amó a Noah, pero ella ya no está. Y Louis sí, y tiene dieciocho años y toda una vida por delante, una que no quiere pasar aferrándose a un recuerdo.

Julia suelta la pajita y utiliza la mano para agarrar a Louis por la nuca y acercarlo más a ella. El joven palpa una sonrisa en sus labios y se contagia sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Elijah suelta un bufido, cansado.

Lleva un mes entero haciendo todo lo que puede para poder volver a caminar. Y todo lo que ha conseguido es poder mover, con un esfuerzo que se le antoja propio de algún superhéroe de los cómics muggles, la rodilla unos centímetros.

Sin embargo, los sanadores están convencidos de que es un gran progreso, porque eso indica que sí podrá caminar después de todo. A él le parece grande por lo que le está costando, pero no por los resultados.

-No seas idiota, no creerías que podrías ir trotando por ahí en dos días-es lo que le dijo James cuando le planteó el asunto. Su madre fue algo más delicada, pero el mensaje básicamente fue el mismo. Que necesita tiempo, además de esfuerzo. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Elijah está teniendo verdaderos problemas para encontrar la paciencia que sabe que tiene, en algún lugar.

Se ha negado a que nadie le ayude de cualquier forma. Va a todos lados en silla de ruedas, aunque ésta es especial. James se la quitó unas horas para que su abuelo le hiciera unos retoques mediante magia, con lo cual ahora el aparato puede subir y bajar escaleras sin problemas, así como moverse sin necesidad de que Elijah la impulse.

Ahora está en su habitación. Lleva una hora y media intentando, sin éxito, ponerse en pie. Es algo que ya trató de hacer el primer día de rehabilitación, y que los sanadores le han asegurado que no conseguirá de la noche a la mañana. Elijah está haciendo todo lo que puede para que se traguen sus palabras, de momento sin éxito.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Tras un cansado "Adelante", James entra en su habitación, caminando alegremente. Elijah observa su andar con una mal disimulada envidia.

-¡Hola!-lo saluda, agachándose y dándole un beso-. ¿Te apetece salir?

-¿Adónde?-pregunta Elijah de mal humor, dedicando una mirada de odio a sus, de momento, inútiles piernas.

-Mm, no sé-admite James-. Al cine, o también a una tienda muggle donde hacen batidos muy raros. Louis me habló de ella, porque estuvo allí con Julia.

-Si tu primo ha estado ahí, me niego-declara Elijah rotundamente.

James suspira.

-No seas idiota, Elijah. No puedes quedarte todo el día encerrado aquí, tienes que salir.

-¿Para qué?-replica él con amargura-. No puedo andar.

James se sienta en la cama para estar a la misma altura que él y lo mira fijamente, sin rastro de la habitual chispa traviesa de sus ojos. Tras unos instantes, Elijah logra identificar seriedad, tristeza, preocupación… y rabia.

-¿Sabes? Los días que tu padre te tuvo secuestrado fueron los peores de mi vida. Dejando de lado que Louis también me tenía de los nervios, siempre había una parte de mí que pensaba que no volvería a verte o a poder hablar contigo.

»Y cuando apareciste y, después de muchas horas, la sanadora dijo que te quedarían secuelas, se me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza. Que no recordarías, o que te quedarías ciego… Cuando me di cuenta de que lo que pasaba era que no podías caminar me entristecí, porque no es justo que esto te haya pasado a ti.

»Pero también me alegré. Porque yo pensaba que estarías mucho peor de lo que estás ahora. Porque es cierto que no puedes andar ni correr, pero puedes hablar, ver, oír y pensar. Caminando o no, sigues siendo tú, eso no ha cambiado. Y pronto podrás volver a andar; estás progresando.

»Así que más te vale dejar de lloriquear como mi hermana cuando le quitaba sus muñecas, porque no estás tan mal, ni por asomo. Aunque sea en la silla de ruedas, sal a que te dé el sol, que es lo que te hace falta para dejar de ser tan asquerosamente negativo.

Elijah parpadea, sorprendido por el discurso de su novio. Y comprende que tiene razón. Que, aunque sea un metro por debajo de lo acostumbrado, tiene derecho a seguir con su vida, porque quedándose encerrado en su casa lo único que hace es conseguir que el monstruo que es su padre se relama de gusto desde su celda de Azkaban.

-Es verdad-admite. James sonríe, satisfecho, y se sienta en su regazo para abrazarlo.

A Elijah no le molesta; al contrario, también lo abraza, y lo besa con unas ganas que llevaba tiempo sin sentir, y lo acaricia deteniéndose en cada punto débil que sabe que tiene, encogiéndose un poco cuando James también curiosea los suyos, porque le hace cosquillas.

-Lo echaba de menos-comenta James entonces.

Elijah sonríe.

-Yo también.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Aprovecho para unirme a la recomendación literaria de Elijah. _El Príncipe de la Niebla_ es un libro chulísimo.

¿Reviews?


	16. Un mal recuerdo

Hola. Por última vez.

Quiero decir "por última vez" en este fic (sintiéndolo por vosotros, no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente).

En fin... Gracias a **Julietaa**, **CallMeStrange**, **AnnaGreen**, **Mery Vedder **y **laina.1994** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Ah, supongo que no pasa nada si lo digo... para sacaros de duda: cronológicamente, éste fic es anterior a _El que quiera entender,_ _que entienda. _

* * *

_Epílogo: Un mal recuerdo_

_He aprendido a sufrir  
y a ahuyentar los fantasmas que viven en mí.  
Mis demonios se alejan cuando tú no estas aquí.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Mis demonios**

En una habitación pintada de un suave tono naranja, una niña de cuatro años está entretenida intentando montar un puzle cuyo dibujo aún no ha logrado percibir. Sus ojos, de un tono entre castaño y azul, brillan en su rostro moreno, enmarcado por una abundante mata de cabello ondulado color chocolate.

La pequeña tiene un talento especial para ellos, y es capaz de pasarse las horas muertas juntando las piezas para descubrir una imagen. Sus padres lo descubrieron hace poco, y encontraron un hechizo que consigue desmontar las fotografías en pequeños pedacitos.

Empieza por juntar en montones las que son del mismo color. Una vez hecho esto, empieza a montar las piezas con una paciencia que no muestra para ninguna otra actividad, sonriendo cuando descubre pequeños detalles de la foto.

Tras ella, sentado en un sillón, un hombre de unos veintitantos años la observa sonriendo, orgulloso de la inteligencia de su hija. No tiene ni idea de para lo que puede servir su habilidad para los puzles, pero le hace bastante gracia.

Después de casi media hora, la niña empieza a juntar las distintas partes del puzle para formar la imagen. Le lleva un poco, pero finalmente lo consigue. Se sienta en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, para admirar su creación.

-Papá-llama al hombre.

-Dime.

-¿Qué es esta foto?

Louis Weasley se levanta del sofá y se sienta al lado de su única hija, que observa sin comprender la imagen: una niña de unos seis años, cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, sosteniendo un sapo con una mata de pelo rubio. No tiene lógica, piensa. Pese a que no tiene la menor idea de lo que es la lógica.

-Ella-su padre señala a la niña-es la persona por la que tú te llamas así.

-¿También se llama Noah?-pregunta ella, señalando la foto con sorpresa-. ¿Y por qué tiene un sapo?

Louis sonríe.

-Ése soy yo-su hija lo mira extrañada-. Le hice rabiar, y ella me convirtió en un sapo.

-Hala-comenta Noah-. ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Alguna vez ha venido a mi cumple?

Su padre niega con la cabeza.

-No está-su voz suena algo triste-. Y no puede venir a tus cumpleaños por eso.

Noah vuelve a mirar la foto de la niña que se llama como ella. Luego observa a su padre detenidamente.

-Papá, no estés triste-le pide.

Louis sonríe. Su hija es demasiado perceptiva.

-No estoy triste-la coge en brazos y le da un beso en la frente-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa?-sugiere con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Vale!

-Pero no se lo digas a mamá, que sabes que se enfada-Noah asiente, sonriendo.

De modo que Louis sale con ella a la playa que hay al lado de su casa. Se bañan juntos, ya que Noah aún no nada del todo bien, y juegan a salpicarse y lanzarse la pelota de playa que han traído. Cuando la niña está extenuada (aunque no lo admite porque quiere seguir jugando), Louis la saca del agua y se sienta con ella en una roca para secarse, charlando de los asuntos que tienen en vilo a una persona media de cuatro años, tales como el nombre que le pondrá a su nueva muñeca, si su novio del cole se divorciará para casarse con su amiga Rebecca, o cómo será el hermanito de la prima Juliet y si es posible que la barriga de la tía Vic reviente de tanto hincharse.

Louis, por su parte, se pierde en los recuerdos que la conversación con su hija ha rescatado de su memoria. Piensa en cómo acabó saliendo con Julia, cómo poco a poco dejó de sentir la horrible necesidad de inyectarse heroína, cómo finalmente logró superar la muerte de Noah. Recuerda también, porque sucedió al mismo tiempo, la progresiva rehabilitación de Elijah Anderson, que finalmente consiguió cerrarles la boca a los sanadores (un domingo que James lo llevó a la Madriguera y logró ponerse en pie y recorrer tres metros sin ayuda hasta finalmente caerse, aunque nunca llegó al suelo; James estaba a su lado para evitar que se hiciera daño) y a día de hoy camina con normalidad, si bien se cansa con más rapidez que antes de que su padre lo secuestrase. Pero tiene a James, siempre ofreciéndose a llevarlo en brazos cual damisela en apuros. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, Elijah prefiere dejarse caer en el suelo y descansar antes que rebajarse a permitir que lo lleven en volandas. Y, por descontado, Louis sigue aguantándolo tan poco como el primer día que lo vio.

Cuando empieza a caer el sol, Noah Julia Weasley se ha quedado dormida de puro cansancio sobre la roca, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su padre. Louis la coge en brazos y vuelve con ella a la casa, preguntándose si Julia dejará pasar la hora del baño de la niña. Al ver la desaprobación con la que la mujer mira la arena que se ha quedado pegada a las delgadas piernas de Noah, Louis comprende que no, y secretamente compadece a su hija.

Noah se deja bañar por su madre, medio dormida, pero está tan cansada que se cae de sueño mientras camina hacia la mesa, de modo que Louis la coge y la lleva hasta su habitación. Su hija le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

-Papá-musita cuando él la deja en la cama, abriendo los ojos lo máximo que le permite el cansancio-. ¿Noah era tu amiga?

El hombre se muerde el labio.

-Más o menos.

-¿Y cuando dejó de estar te pusiste triste?-Louis asiente, y sus ojos se van a las pequeñas marcas que tiene en el brazo. Entonces se da cuenta de que Noah también las está mirando y cambia de posición a propósito, pero su hija hace otra pregunta-: ¿Y te salieron esas cosas porque te volviste triste?-señala su brazo para indicar a lo que se refiere.

Louis sonríe.

-No, Noah. Esto es sólo un mal recuerdo, porque me volví tonto-responde.

Su hija frunce el ceño, sorprendida al oírlo insultarse a sí mismo.

-¿Y ya has olvidado el mal recuerdo?

En ese momento, Louis escucha unos pasos y ve a Julia asomarse a la puerta; es obvio que ha escuchado toda la conversación. Luego vuelve a mirar a Noah, a la que se le han cerrado los ojos y respira profundamente, rendida por fin al sueño.

-¿Qué ibas a responderle?-pregunta Julia con curiosidad, acercándose a él y dándole un beso.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

-Que no he olvidado. He aprendido.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Juliet, por si alguien no lo ha pillado, es la hija de Victoire y Teddy (sí, después de hacerse la dura un tiempo se casó con él). Y su hermanito... mejor no digo nada de él, al menos aquí.

Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review, añadido esta historia a favoritos o, simplemente, dedicado unos minutos de vuestro tiempo a leerla.


End file.
